


Gathering Storm

by TheCommonStray



Series: Uncast Stones Trilogy [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 45,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCommonStray/pseuds/TheCommonStray
Summary: A moon has passed since Shadow rejoined his family back on the edge of moorland. Shadow begins to settle back into his old life, but an ominous tension in the air brings a sense of danger. With hostility rising between the Clans, Hawk and his followers begin to take advantage of the chaos. Torn between loyalty towards his family, and the Clan who had taken him in, Shadow must make a decision—one that could change the fate of the Clans forever.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Gathering Storm, the second in the Uncast Stones Trilogy! This takes place about a moon after Uncast Stones, and I hope you will all enjoy the continuation of this adventure!

**LeafClan**

**Leader:** Echostar- Fluffy calico she-cat with blue eyes. Has black-tipped ears and toes.

**Deputy:** Foxchaser- Dark ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Whispersong- Small black-and-white tom with silver eyes.

_Apprentice: Sleetwhisker (Fluffy light gray tom with blue eyes)_

**Warriors:**

Longwhisker- Ginger tabby tom with unusual long whiskers. Has green eyes.

Sagepelt- Gray tabby tom with white paws and silver eyes.

Briarpool- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Yellowpaw_

Amberfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Timberfall- Dark brown tom with green eyes. Has a large notch in right ear.

Duskstrike- Sandy brown tom with darker brown paws. Has brown eyes.

_Apprentice: Ivypaw_

Softstep- Small gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Cloudflight- Long-haired white she-cat with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Firepaw_

Alderleaf- Dark ginger tabby tom with white front paws. Has green eyes.

Lionclaw- Thick-furred, golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Rainfall- Dark gray tabby tom with silver eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw- Small ginger tabby she-cat, with white paws and chest tuft. Has dark blue eyes.

Yellowpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Ivypaw- Black she-cat with white paws. Has yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Nettleleaf- Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes. (Mate to Duskstrike. Mother to Sandkit, Brownkit, and Snowkit)

Dawnrise- Dappled ginger she-cat with long soft fur. Has amber eyes. (Mate to Longwhisker. Mother to Ravenkit, Sparrowkit, and Larkkit)

Hollycloud- Long-haired black she-cat with green eyes. (Mate to Sagepelt. Mother to Silverkit and Redkit)

**Elders:**

Frosttail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip, and chest tuft. Has yellow eyes.

Jayeyes- Silver tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

Oaktuft- Tan tabby she-cat with a dark brown chest tuft. Has green eyes.

* * *

**ReedClan**

**Leader:** Icestar- Large, long-haired, albino tom with red eyes.

**Deputy:** Heronwing- Gray-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Reedsplash- Brown-and-white tom with silver eyes.

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

* * *

**PineClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar- Jet black, lithe she-cat with bright amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Ravenwing- Black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Crowflight- Tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Krestelsong_

* * *

**BreezeClan**

**Leader:** Skystar- Lean, well-muscled, silver tabby tom with light green eyes.

**Deputy:** Ashheart- Gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Dustpool- Light gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice:Sootpaw_

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Shadow- Formerly Shadowpaw. Mottled gray tabby tom with white paws. Has dark gray ear tips, and flecked pelt. Has bright blue eyes.

Lily- Slender dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes.

Dune- Dark ginger tabby tom with a yellow eye. Has a blind right eye.

Pine- Russet-furred she-cat with white paws. Has green eyes

Cinder- Dark gray she-cat with black ear tips. Has bright blue eyes.

Hawk- Brown tabby tom with scars all over his body. Has yellow eyes.

Rock- Muscular brown tom with amber eyes.

Boulder- Dark gray tom with green eyes.

Splash- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Holly- Spiky black-furred she-cat with green eyes

Leaf- Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Spike- White-and-black tom with blue eyes

Adder- Cream tabby tom with brown eyes


	2. Prologue

Dawn was rising along the horizon, as a new queen licked her newborn kits. Her fur was matted from the strenuous effort of giving birth to three kits. Gazing lovingly down at her new babies, the queen curled her tail around them protectively. _I did it,_ she rested her muzzle on her closest kit. _I had them all on my own._ Closing her eyes with contentment, the queen fell asleep.

The queen awoke to a sudden snap of twigs outside of her den. Instantly alert, she sat up quickly. One of her kits rolled off her belly with a loud mewl. Gentle quieting her kit by pawing them next to their littermates, the queen peered outside of her den. _I thought I was far enough away,_ she panicked. _They couldn't have found me. Not now!_

Hesitantly, the queen stepped out of the den. Glancing back at her sleeping kits, she stayed close to the den entrance. _No one will take my kits,_ she thought fiercely. _I'll die before that ever happens._ The forest was quiet, no signs of any life aside from the birds in the trees. The river bubbled nearby, an occasional splash of a fish among its surface.

Slowly, the queen stepped around the outside of her den. Her gaze swept the forest in front of her, ears pricked and alert. _Crack!_ The queen spun around as another twig snapped off to the side. Growling, she ran over towards the sound. _You won't have my kits!_ She snarled.

Leaping through the bushes, she landed squarely on the back of a black she-cat. The she-cat let out a yowl of surprise, swiping angrily at the queen as they rolled along the forest floor. Motherly instinct gave the queen strength as she kept her grip tightly on the she-cat's scruff. Snarling, the she-cat thrust all her weight up, dislodging the queen. Landing heavily with a thud, still weak from giving birth, she lifted her gaze up defiantly.

The mysterious she-cat snarled, her lithe frame rippling under her jet black fur. As she approached, realization lit up her amber gaze. She stopped, her fur laying flat.

"You smell of milk," she meowed. "Do you have kits nearby?"

_Oh no!_ The queen felt her blood go cold. She growled and tried to get to her paws. To her horror, the she-cat angled her ears towards the den when the kits began mewling. Glancing back at the queen, the she-cat headed over towards the den. Desperate, the queen stumbled to her paws.

"No! Don't hurt my kits!" she pleaded.

Stopping in her tracks, the she-cat looked back at her. "Hurt your kits?" she replied. "Why would I want to do something like that?"

Panting, the queen stumbled over towards her. "If you want them, you'll have to kill me first!"

Stepping aside, the she-cat watched the queen as she rushed in front of the den. "I don't want to take your kits," she told her. "I didn't even know you were here until you suddenly attacked me."

Shakily, the queen collapsed, exhausting overcoming her. She gazed at the she-cat through hazy eyes. "I'm sorry," she rasped. "I just want to protect my kits."

Sympathy in her eyes, the she-cat gently licked the queen's head. "Easy," she mewed gently. "I'm not going to hurt or take your kits."

Regaining a tiny bit of strength, the queen looked up at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Blackmist," the she-cat replied. "I'm a warrior of PineClan."

_PineClan...?_ The queen closed her eyes. _So after all that, I'm still too close to the Clans._

Blackmist frowned. "Are you okay? Why are you out here by yourself, anyways?"

"I was trying to find a safe place to have my kits," the queen explained. "I didn't realize I was so close to your home."

Nodding in understanding, Blackmist looked towards the den. "It's dangerous for a queen to be out here alone with kits," she told her. "You should come with me to my Clan. We'll keep your all safe in our camp."

"No!" the queen gasped, reeling back. The PineClan warrior blinked in surprise, stepping back a little. Taking a deep breath, the queen relaxed again. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'd rather raise my kits alone."

Frowning, Blackmist dipped her head respectively. "I understand," she replied. "Just be careful, the other Clans may not be as accepting of an outsider being so close to their territory."

"Thank you," she rasped gratefully. "Once my kits are a little bit stronger, I'll move further away. Can you please just keep us secret? I promise I won't hunt in your territory. I-"

"Easy now," Blackmist cut her off. "I won't say a word to my Clan. Just promise that you'll stay safe so your kits have their mother, alright?"

With a grateful purr, the queen bowed her head. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome," Blackmist replied. "I have to get back to my Clan now. Stay safe!"

The queen watched the black she-cat disappear into the forest with relief. Kits still mewling, she crawled back into her den. Gently reassuring her three kits, she curled around them protectively. One of the kits mewled loudest, pawing against her belly. Purring, she licked their head. _Grow big and strong, little ones._

Comforted by her babies nursing, the queen slowly dozed off. Images of a vicious cats haunted her dreams, reminding her just as to why she was hiding to begin with. Echoing through her dreams, was the same voice she had heard just as she left her home. Ominous as ever, it spoke to her once again:

_To dispel the darkness, you must seek those who lurk among the shadows_


	3. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your support, reviews, follows, etc.! It means so much to me ;-;
> 
> As some may already know, Gathering Storm will feature two POV's! We of course will have Shadow's POV, and the second POV will be our favorite little feisty she-cat, Firepaw! I hope you guys enjoy what I have in store c:

_Shadow's POV_

"Shadow, wake up!"

Cinder's sharp mew, followed by a prod to his side, woke Shadow. He grunted and looked up at her, eyes bleary from sleep. "What is it?"

"Hawk wants to see you," she told him. "I wouldn't make him wait if I were you."

_My father? What would he want with me this early?_ Shadow wondered, yawning. Cinder left their den, leaving Shadow alone. A moon had passed since he left LeafClan, and upon his arrival, Hawk had renamed Shadow. Reluctant to be called by his birth name at first, Shadow slowly began to get used to his original name once again. The den he and Cinder shared was much different than the apprentices' den back in the LeafClan camp. Instead of being sheltered by brambles, this den was inside a small cave along the gorge wall. Smooth stone surrounded him on all sides, keeping out the elements. It was smaller than the other den's in the gorge, but it fit the two young cats comfortably.

Stretching, Shadow left the den. The gorge was quiet, most of the other cats still asleep. Despite not being a Clan, the rogue camp was still very much organized like one. The den he and Cinder shared was near the ramp leading up to the gorge entrance. The next cave den was across from their own, adjacent to a rocky outcrop of the gorge wall. At least half of the rogues made their nests inside. On the other side of the gorge, another cave was right beside a large boulder. The rest of the rogues slept inside there. Diagonally from them, was a smaller cave that resided next to a tiny stream from the forest that ended right at the gorge. Only Shadow and Cinder's mother—Lily—slept inside there. Lastly was Hawk's den, which was right under a rock ledge. Lichen draped the entrance, which kept the den well insulated.

Shadow made his way over toward his father's den. Peeking through the lichen curtain, he could just barely make out Hawk's dark tabby pelt. The large tom was sitting up his nest, and didn't notice Shadow at first. Stepping in, Shadow gave a mew in greeting.

"Cinder said you wanted to see me?" he asked.

Hawk turned his narrow yellow gaze on him. "Oh, yes," his meowed gruffly. "I wanted to make sure you were settling back into your home."

Shadow sat in front of him. "I was a little overwhelmed at first," he admitted. "But I think I'm starting to get used to things here."

"Good," Hawk replied, satisfied by his son's answer. "If that's the case, I would like it if you came with Dune and I to patrol the territory."

"That sounds great!" Shadow purred. "Cinder was telling me how great our territory is. So I was hoping I would get the chance to see it soon."

"We will be leaving shortly," he told Shadow. "Wait out in camp until then."

Nodding, Shadow left Hawk's den. Glancing over towards the den where his mother was, Shadow made his way over. Inside, Lily was curled up in her nest, her soft gray tortoiseshell fur rising and falling as she slept. As Shadow turned to leave, not wanting to disturb her, his mother stirred.

"Shadow?" she called out drowsily. "Is that you?"

Shadow gave a nod. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

His mother gave a purr. "It's okay, love. Come on in."

Stepping inside the small cave, Shadow laid beside his mother. Lily purred and licked the top of his head lovingly. Since arriving back home, Shadow found himself spending a lot of time with his mother. Hawk was usually out of camp, and Cinder was off on her own often. At first it was a little strange to get used to having a family, but Shadow found himself growing more and more comfortable being with his mother in her den.

"So, what brings you in here so early?" she asked, silver eyes glowing warmly.

Shadow looked at her. "Hawk wants me to patrol with him and Dune."

Lily blinked. "Are you sure that you're ready for that?"

"I think so," Shadow answered. "It's been a moon already, and I'm pretty anxious to see something else beside the gorge."

"Then I'm glad," Lily purred, licking his cheek. "Just make sure you stay close to your father. There's no telling what you may run into."

Shadow purred. "I promise."

Just then, Hawk was at the den's entrance. "Shadow, it's time."

"Go on," Lily mewed, giving his head another affectionate lick. "You don't want to keep the others waiting."

Shadow mewed a quick goodbye, running out of the small cave. Hawk was near the ramp leading out of camp, Dune beside him. The dark ginger tabby narrowed his eyes at Shadow as he approached. Shadow avoided the older tom's gaze. For whatever reason, the tabby tom didn't seem fond of Shadow. Due to this, Shadow did his best to avoid him.

"Good, you're here," Hawk greeted briefly.

Before Shadow could say anything, Hawk bounded up the ramp with Dune at his heels. Shadow quickly scampered up after them as they left the gorge. In the forest, Hawk led them around the edge of the gorge. The ground was uneven and rough, reminding Shadow of the tiring trek there a moon before. Glancing back at him, Hawk came to a stop.

"The path is tiring at first," Hawk told Shadow. "But your paws will soon become adjusted again."

Dune grunted. "Unless the Clans made him soft."

Shadow straightened up defensively. "The Clans didn't make me soft."

A glint of amusement sparked in the older tom's one yellow eye. "Hmph. We'll see."

"Shadow," Hawk gestured towards his son to come close. "What can you smell?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Shadow lifted his nose to the air. A strong scent of thunderpath bathed his nostrils. "A thunderpath," he told his father.

"What else?" Hawk prompted.

Taking a deep breath, Shadow could smell another scent. This one however, was unfamiliar to him. It was a little fainter than the thunderpath, but had a strange musky odor. Tipping his head to the side, he glanced at Hawk. "It's sort of a musky smell."

"Those would be twolegs," Dune told him. "A twolegplace lies just north of here."

"A twolegplace?" Shadow blinked.

Hawk nodded. "A bunch of twoleg nests are there. Along with kittypets, strays, dogs, and monsters."

"And a tangle of thunderpaths," Dune added.

Shadow looked around. "How far away is it?"

"Far enough," Hawk grunted. "I'll show you our border."

Shadow followed his father and Dune as they went on. The ground began to slope downwards, and Shadow found himself using his claws to keep him from falling forward. Once they were at the bottom of the steep slope, Shadow noticed the trees began to thin. Keeping close to Hawk, he sniffed at the air curiously. The scent of the thunderpaths and twolegplace grew even stronger, before the cats were standing before a tall wooden blockade.

"What is this?" Shadow asked, hesitantly stepping forward to check it out.

"It's a called a fence," Dune told him. "Beyond it is a twoleg nest."

Along the whole border of the forest, the fences lined up evenly. Shadow blinked, trying balancing on his hind legs to try and see over them. Hawk gave a snort of amusement. Embarrassed, Shadow fell back down on his paws.

"Try as much as you want," Hawk remarked. "You won't be able to see over these fences unless you climb them."

Dune hopped up, balancing atop the fence. Hawk glanced at Shadow, tipping his head quickly towards the fence. He leaped up beside Dune, gazing down. Shadow gathered up his haunches, and sprang up. He scrambled his back legs on the fence, and Hawk hoisted him up by his scruff. The fence shook a little under his weight, and Shadow clung tightly. Finally getting himself adjusted, he looked around him.

Stretched out before him were countless stone structures, with thunderpaths wound around them like a black river. Monsters were beside nearly every twoleg nest, with strange tall silver boulders at the end of each. Mostly hairless creatures, usually pink or black, were walking to and fro around the twolegplace. Shadow figured these must have been the twolegs he had heard so much about. Amazed by everything he was seeing, he glanced down the other side of the fence.

The enclosed area down below was lined with flowers and bushes. A small stone path led up to the twoleg nest, a pond just beside it. Shadow leaned forward to see more, when a loud snarl came from the nest. Fur spiking up, Shadow gazed down in horror as a large beast came running at him. Jaws gaping as it let out ferocious barks and snarls, Shadow felt the fence sway. The beast was trying to grab them from the fence! He realized, horrified. Before he could get down from the fence and back into the forest, the fence swayed once again. Losing his grip, Shadow slid off the fence and down into the gaping jaws of the beast below.

_StarClan, help me!_


	4. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made two new polls! If you guys are interested, here are the links:
> 
> https://surveyplanet.com/58d781c188a2b0550c011fec
> 
> https://surveyplanet.com/58d78526e6fd0952b5f7a60b

_Firepaw's POV_

"Firepaw! _Focus!_ " Cloudflight's irritated hiss rang out in the hollow pit.

All the apprentices were gathered for battle training, and Firepaw was finding it difficult to concentrate. So far, both Yellowpaw and Ivypaw had managed to pummel in her their spars. Growling, Firepaw lashed her tail and growled at her mentor.

"I _am_ focusing!" she snapped.

Cloudflight snorted. "And you expect me to believe that blatant lie?"

Snarling at the white she-cat, Firepaw glared at Yellowpaw and Ivypaw. "Fine! One of you come at me then!"

Yellowpaw blinked, hesitant. "I don't know Firepaw," she frowned.

"No," came Duskstrike's meow.

Firepaw turned to glare at the sandy brown tom. He met her gaze levelly, before looking at Ivypaw. "Come," he ordered. "We need to practice your hunting skills. Echostar will have your assessment any day now."

Ivypaw nodded, glancing once at Firepaw. She quickly leaped out of the pit, and headed off with her mentor. Yellowpaw stepped back from Firepaw, her gaze a little weary. Firepaw rolled her eyes at the golden tabby. _Yeah, like I'd actually hurt you!_ She thought irritably.

Briarpool exchanged a glance with Cloudflight. "Yellowpaw, perhaps we should go with Duskstrike."

Yellowpaw looked over at her mentor. "Okay."

Glaring at them both as they left, Firepaw just sat in the pit. Cloudflight leaped down beside her, tail tip twitching. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

Firepaw rolled her eyes. _Here we go,_ another _lecture._

Her mentor ignored Firepaw's attitude. "This past moon you have been completely behind in everything," she ranted on. "Your hunting has been poor, you barely remember your duties to the elders and queens, and your fighting is just horrible!"

Snarling, Firepaw got to her paws. She turned on her mentor. "Maybe if I had a mentor that wasn't constantly breathing down my neck, I would actually be able to my duties!"

Cloudflight met her glare. "Don't you blame this on me, Firepaw," she snapped. "Your skills, especially your fighting ones, were exceptional. Whatever you are going through now, you need to deal with it. Otherwise, you'll be an apprentice forever."

Pelt hot with anger and shame, Firepaw hissed at Cloudflight. She turned and rushed out the hollow pit, despite her mentor yowling after her. She kept running, not breaking stride, until Firepaw found herself under a large tree. Looking up, she instantly recognized it as the old birch tree. The ancient birch was the tallest in LeafClan territory, its large roots stretching out above the ground. The sound of the river nearby, reminded Firepaw that the old birch was close to the ReedClan border. Mentors often took their apprentices to practice hunting here, or to try and see how far they could climb the wide trunk.

_The old birch tree, huh?_ Firepaw stared up the towering trunk. _I bet I could climb it! That'll show Cloudflight just how "lacking" I am!_

Determined now, she leaped up and dug her claws into the thick trunk. Using her back legs to sturdy herself, she began to slowly claw her way up the old tree. _I'll show all of them just how great I am!_ Firepaw grunted, heaving herself forward. _I won't be bested by Yellowpaw or Ivypaw!_ Digging her claws up further, she heaved once again. As a branch came into view, Firepaw carefully swung herself over to it. Scrambling along the branch, she steadied herself after a few moments.

Taking a moment to recover, she looked back up the trunk. Another branch was just two fox-lengths away, and Firepaw took a deep breath before climbing again. Steadily she made her way up the trunk, from branch to branch. As she reached the last branch, Firepaw managed peered out through the leaves.

Eyes wide, Firepaw saw the entire forest stretched out before her. A gentle breeze ruffled her fur, carrying the scent of the moorland just over the horizon. Taking in the scenery, she looked over towards ReedClan territory. Tiny shapes of cats could be seen swimming, and Firepaw had to squint her eyes in order to tell if they were warriors or apprentices. _This is amazing,_ she thought breathlessly. _You can see everything from up here!_

Looking up at the sky, she watched the clouds for a moment. Closing her eyes as wind ruffled her fur once more, Firepaw let her senses drift out. A few moments passed before she opened her eyes again. Slowly and carefully climbing back down, Firepaw leaped from the last branch onto the roots below. A startled yowl sent her flying forward. Claws out and hackles raised, she turned on the cat who cried out. To her surprise, it was Yellowpaw. Letting her fur lay flat again, she sighed irritably.

"Where the heck did you come flying from?" Yellowpaw meowed, her fur fluffed out.

Firepaw sheathed her claws. "I climbed to the top of the old birch tree."

Yellowpaw stared at her as if she spouted three heads. Irritated, Firepaw lashed her tail. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Why would you even try something so dangerous?" Yellowpaw asked, her eyes still wide.

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" Firepaw retorted.

Shaking her head, Yellowpaw just sighed. "I know you're upset about Shadowpaw leaving, but this isn't the right way to deal with it."

Tense, Firepaw snarled at her. "I do _not_ miss anyone!" she snapped. "Especially not that no good traitor!"

Unconvinced, Yellowpaw rested her tail on Firepaw's shoulder. "It's okay to miss him you know," she said more gently. "He was our friend."

Shoving away from the golden she-cat, Firepaw stepped back. "I don't miss him. And I wish you and everyone else would stop assuming that!" she spat.

Frowning, Yellowpaw tried to step closer. "Firepaw, I only-"

"Stop," Firepaw cut her off. "I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone!"

Before her denmate could respond, Firepaw bolted into the woods. _I don't miss him!_ She growled, not breaking stride. _And I don't need anyone either! I wish they would just leave me alone!_ Blind with fury, Firepaw crashed through the undergrowth. Not even watching where she was going, she burst through a large bush. The ground suddenly vanished from underneath her, and Firepaw gasped in shock as she fell straight down into the river below.

Cold water froze her to the bone, and her pelt became heavy and water-logged. Struggling to keep her head above the surface, her paws churned frantically at the water. A strong current yanked her back under, swirling her around effortlessly. Lashing out her paws desperately, Firepaw fought to find the surface. Panic surged through her as her lungs begged for air. Darkness edged her vision, and Firepaw attempted to fight it. Her body became too tired, and her eyes began to black out.

_No,_ she silently pleaded. _Please StarClan, I can't die now!_ As her vision faded to black, she made out a shadow swimming towards her. The last thing she saw was deep blue eyes gazing into hers, before her world turned to black.


	5. Chapter Three

_Shadow's POV_

Sheer terror overtook Shadow as he fell down towards the beast's jaws. Closing his eyes shut tight, Shadow awaited his grizzly fate. Suddenly, teeth grasped his scruff and he was hanging. Opening his eyes, Shadow could see Hawk had managed to grab him. With a hefty heave, Hawk threw Shadow up and over the other side of the fence. Landing with a heavy thud, Shadow gasped, winded.

"Stupid dog!" Dune snarled, hissing at the beast as it barked and slammed against the fence.

Hawk leaped down from the fence, walking over to Shadow. Barely able to lift his head, Shadow gazed at his father. Dune landed right behind him, waiting along the fence. Hawk grabbed Shadow's scruff and forced him to sit up.

"Come on," he grunted. "You're only winded. Shake it off."

Coughing, Shadow gasped for air. Shakily, he looked at Hawk. "I-I'm okay," he rasped.

"Good," Hawk turned and started to walk back into the forest. "Let's go then."

Not waiting for him, both his father and Dune began to trek uphill. Trembling from both fear and weakness, Shadow slowly limped up after them. He kept his gaze down, shame burning his ears. The first time out of camp, and he had nearly been shredded by a dog! _Hawk must be so disappointed in me,_ he thought miserably. _He hasn't spoken a word since he had to save me._

"Shadow!" Hawk's sharp voice shook Shadow out of his thoughts.

Snapping his gaze up, Shadow noticed that both Hawk and Dune were at the top of the slope. Hawk's tail tip was twitching, and his yellow eyes seemed to narrow with impatience. Bristling self-consciously, Shadow quickly ran the rest of the way up. A flock of birds flew overheard, letting out alarm calls. Dune watched them, growling.

"Must be a bad omen," he muttered to himself.

Hawk looked at the ginger tom. "Don't be ridiculous. Omens aren't real."

Shadow watched the birds, a strange feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach. Snorting, Hawk lashed his tail as he prowled back towards the gorge. Shadow quickly shook his head, following after his father. Dune seemed to still be watching the birds, his yellow eye focused. Hawk didn't wait up for his friend, keeping a steady pace. Shadow had to change his own pace to a trot in order to match Hawk. Back at the edge of the gorge, Hawk stopped Shadow from entering.

"Wait here," was all he said, disappearing through the bushes.

Confused, Shadow obeyed, waiting for his father to return. After a moment, Hawk emerged from the entrance. Cinder was behind him, with Leaf—a light brown tabby—right beside her. Shadow had only seen Leaf a few times. Judging by his size, he was close to his and Cinder's age. Leaf's eyes were often much more friendly than the other rogues, and Shadow always found himself at ease around the young tom.

"Where did you say Pine was?" Hawk asked Leaf, his eyes narrow.

"My sister always seems to wander off," Leaf shrugged. "She has some weird obsession with herbs."

Shadow pictured Leaf's sister; a small russet-furred she-cat with white paws. It was true, he often seen Pine carrying bundles of random plants back to the gorge. Her mother—a she-cat named Splash—often scolded her, ordering her to stop bringing useless things back home. Shadow always felt sorry for her, since the other rogues seemed to avoid the young she-cat.

Cinder looked at Hawk. "Did you want me to go find her?"

"No," Hawk grunted. "You three will do for today."

Shadow tipped his head. "What do you mean?"

Hawk walked ahead, simply replying, "Follow me, and you'll see for yourself."

Shadow looked at Cinder, hoping she would throw a hint his way. Instead, she gave a shrug and followed after their father. Leaf gave Shadow a sympathetic blink, before running up beside Cinder. Sighing, Shadow went after them.

The group of cats went along the opposite side of the gorge, Hawk leading the way. The ground was softer here, a mixture of grass and sand. The trees were tall and skinny, very different from the usual birch and oak trees back in LeafClan. Shadow could see skinny branches overhead, far from reach. Just up ahead, was a large patch of lush green grass. Stepping onto it, Shadow relished in the down-like softness. Resisting the urge to curl up and sleep, he could see his father walking towards a boulder overlooking the small clearing. Leaping up to the top in a few bounds, the large tabby loomed over them. Leaf and Cinder moved into the clearing. Shadow blinked when he noticed the two young cats suddenly were taken over by a serious aura. Hawk sat on the boulder, gazing down.

"We will pick up from last time," Hawk rumbled. "Shadow, you will be next. But first, watch and learn from your sister."

_Learn what, exactly?_ Shadow wondered, shifting his gaze over to Cinder. Cinder twitched her ears in acknowledge of their father's words. She suddenly leaped onto Leaf, slashing viciously at him. Shadow froze in horror as blood sprayed across the ground. _She attacked him without sheathed claws!_

Leaf snarled, blood gushing from a nasty scratch across his muzzle. He dove at Cinder, claws outstretched. Cinder rolled to the side, clamping her teeth down on the brown tabby's leg. Yowling in pain, Leaf tried to break free of Cinder's grip. Yanking back harshly, Cinder dragged Leaf across the clearing. Screeching and trying to break free, Leaf reached out scored his claws across Cinder's chest. The gray she-cat hissed in pain, letting go of Leaf. Growling, she rammed her head into Leaf. The tom rolled back, kicking Cinder as she leaped at him. Cinder fell back, quickly getting to her paws. Leaf lashed his tail, swiping at Cinder angrily. Waiting for the right moment, Cinder moved her head out of the way. Her forepaw suddenly darted out, stabbing Leaf in the shoulder. In an instant, Leaf crumpled to the ground, stunned. Cinder put her paw on his throat, blue eyes cold and calculating.

"That's enough," Hawk meowed. "Leaf, as usual, you're about as useful as a scratching post."

Cinder let Leaf up, the tom limping out of the clearing. Shadow stared at his father, horrified. _How can he allow this harsh training?_ He trembled. _Someone could get seriously hurt! Or worse!_ Cinder didn't seem fazed in the slightest, merely licking her scratch wound. Shadow stepped back, worried just what his father had in store for him.

"Shadow!" Hawk growled. "You're up next. Be sure not to disappoint me."

Freezing, Shadow gave his father a pleading look. _Oh, no, please! I can't possibly fight like that!_ Hawk lashed his tail, inviting no argument. Gulping, Shadow hesitantly stepped into the clearing. Cinder was watching him, her expression unreadable. Keeping one weary eye on Cinder, Shadow circled the clearing. Cinder followed his moves, her blue gaze searing straight through him. Before he could decide on a move, Cinder was charging at him.

Fear shot through Shadow. Trying to maneuver around her, Shadow felt claws rake his side. Letting out a painful screech, he tumbled onto his back. Cinder was quickly on him, pinning him down. Pain scorched through his shoulders where Cinder's claws dug in. Desperate, Shadow took his back legs and raked them across her belly. Hissing in pain, Cinder staggered backwards. Shadow rolled to his paws and ran over towards the boulder. Snarling, Cinder chased after him. Glancing over his shoulder, Shadow leaped at the boulder. Cinder skidded across the clearing, gazing up at him in surprise. Shadow used his back legs to push off, managing to flip backwards. Landing neatly behind her, Shadow struck at Cinder's hind legs. Taken off guard, Cinder's back legs buckled underneath her. Collapsing to the ground, Shadow flung himself on top of her. Using his weight to pin her down, he bit her scruff and held her to the ground. Cinder snarled, trying her best to push Shadow off. After a few moments, she laid still.

Hawk stood, slight approval in his gaze. "Well done."

Shadow let Cinder go, licking the claw marks along his side. Cinder sat up with a grimace, tending to her own wounds. Hawk climbed down from the boulder, sniffing at their wounds.

"Hmph, they aren't that bad," he grunted. "Go find something to bring back home. I expect no less than two pieces of prey!"

Shadow watched his father leave, mouth gaped in shock. Did his father really expect them to go hunting after such brutal battle training? And did he truly not care at all that both his kits were wounded? Cinder and Leaf didn't seem bothered at all, merely heading off to hunt. Shadow shook his head, rushing after Cinder.

"Cinder!" he called, ignoring the pain in his side.

His sister stopped, letting him catch up. "Shadow? What is it?" she asked. "We don't have time to chat right now, you know."

Shadow looked at her. "I know that," he told her. "But, well, I," he stammered, looking down.

"Yes?" Cinder prompted, tail tip twitching. "Spit it out already, we're wasting time."

"How can father be okay with that sort of training?" Shadow blurted out, eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?" Cinder blinked, staring at him with a confused expression. "This is how we've always trained. Every cat in the gorge trains like this."

Shadow stared at her, completely stunned. "Why? What happens if someone gets seriously hurt?"

"Then that's their own fault for being weak," Cinder shrugged, her tone nonchalant. "Haven't you noticed Dune, father's friend?"

"O-Of course," Shadow replied. "What about him?"

"Did you notice how he's blind in one eye?" Cinder went on. "He wasn't born that way. He was blinded during a training session."

Shadow gasped, fur bristling. "That's horrible!"

Cinder snorted. "Shadow, _you_ were the one who blinded him! Or do you still not remember anything?"

_I blinded Dune?_ Shadow could barely believe what he had just heard. _No wonder he hates me!_ The young tom felt his blood run cold. What else was he responsible for that he didn't remember? How many other cats had he hurt?

"Look," Cinder mewed, her gaze more gentle. "That's just the way things are here. We have to be fierce, or else we'll lose our home to the Clans."

Shadow blinked. "What do you mean?"

Cinder's gaze hardened as she spoke. "The Clans are full of bullies. They may be nice to their own kind, but they treat us rogues like dung. Father just wants to make sure we're able to defend ourselves and our territory."

Despite his sister's words, Shadow felt it hard to believe the Clans could be so cruel. Memories of his short time in LeafClan flashed in his mind. _No, Echostar would never allow something like that. I refuse to believe it._

"Anyways," Cinder went on. "We need to catch some prey before sunset."

Shadow nodded. "Okay, I'll see you back in camp then?"

Cinder gave a quick nod, dashing off into the forest. Shadow watched after her, feeling deeply conflicted. Just what was his father's motive behind such intense training? Was it truly out of fear for the what the Clans may bring? Or was it much more sinister than either he or Cinder realized?


	6. Chapter Four

_Firepaw's POV_

Firepaw felt teeth bite into her scruff. Too exhausted to even open her eyes, she could feel herself being dragged back towards the surface. With a grunt, her rescuer pulled her to shore. Starting to fade out again, Firepaw struggled to stay awake. Pebbles skittered from under her body while she was dragged along the shore. Paws began to thrum her chest, and a surge of water came up and out of her mouth. Coughing, Firepaw rolled onto her belly as she heaved up more water. Gasping for air, Firepaw shakily turned her gaze towards the cat who rescued her.

A large dark gray tabby stood a little ways off, his burning blue gaze watching her. _Shadowpaw...?_ Firepaw blinked, a wave of darkness suddenly crashing over her.

A paw poked Firepaw's side, waking her. Groaning, she swatted the paw away tiredly. An irritated grumble could be heard over her, and this time water splashed over her face. Jumping awake, Firepaw hissed and glared over at the cat who woke her. Sudden realization hit, and she remembered that she had been dragged from the river by another cat. The same tabby tom was standing by the river, his blue eyes narrowed.

_Wait...that isn't Shadowpaw,_ Firepaw realized, staring at him.

"Oh good, you're finally up," the tom grunted. "Just how many LeafClan kits do I need to keep from drowning in the river?"

Firepaw snorted. "I'm an _apprentice,_ for one. And for two, I could've made it out just fine. Thanks."

"Is that so? Then I guess I didn't need to drag your limp body out of the river," the tom responded dryly.

Firepaw growled, lashing her tail. "Just who are you anyways? You're on LeafClan territory!"

"Wow, I hadn't noticed," the tom replied with mock surprise. "Anything else you want to add? Maybe even a thank you for saving your life?"

Annoyed at mostly at herself. Firepaw looked away sharply. "Fine. Thanks," she growled.

"That was genuine," the tom snorted.

"Whatever," Firepaw snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Other than saving you?" the tom responded in an obvious tone. "Nothing. I have no need to be here."

_Good, then get lost!_ Firepaw bit back the sharp retort. Her tail tip twitched irritably. "I'm assuming you're a ReedClan cat."

The tom waved his tail. "Oh, so LeafClan actually _do_ teach their kits something!"

Not waiting for her response, he trudged back into the river. Firepaw watched the tom swim effortlessly over to ReedClan's shoreline. As she watched him, Firepaw realized she had seen the ReedClan warrior at the Gathering. _That's right,_ she remembered. _His name was Stonetail, I think. He's one of ReedClan's best warriors apparently._ Stonetail glanced back at her, his bright blue gaze sending chills down Firepaw's spine. _He looks so much like Shadowpaw, it's almost creepy._

"Try to stay out the river next time," Stonetail yelled over to her. "I really don't have the time to be rescuing kits!"

_Only he's much more irritating!_ Firepaw glared at him. "I don't plan on it!" she spat.

Flicking an ear at her, the tom disappeared into the reeds. Firepaw huffed and tried to groom out her wet fur. Not getting anywhere, she gave up and wearily made her way back into camp. Her Clanmates were busy as usual, and Dawnrise's newest kits could be heard mewling from the nursery. Nearby, Nettleleaf's three kits were excitedly circling their father—Duskstrike. Firepaw shifted her eyes over towards the Highoak, noticing that Echostar was making her way to the top. _Oh great,_ Firepaw sighed. _Those three furballs are being made apprentices now._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highoak for a Clan meeting!" Echostar called out.

Firepaw made her way to the back of the crowd of cats, hoping no one would notice her soaked pelt. Nettleleaf and Duskstrike gently nudged their kits to the front of the Highoak, pride in their eyes. Echostar gazed down at the three young cats warmly, gently coaxing them forward.

"Sandkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Rainfall. I hope Rainfall will pass down all he knows on to you."

Sandpaw stepped forward, Rainfall quickly bounding over to join her. Echostar beckoned to him.

"Rainfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Timberfall, and you have shown yourself to be dedicated and spirited. You will be the mentor of Sandpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Rainfall bent down to touch noses to the pale ginger she-cat. Sandpaw touched his nose quickly, and the two of them moved aside for Echostar to call forth the next kit.

"Brownkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brownpaw. Your mentor will be Amberfur."

Amberfur came over to greet Brownpaw, gazing up at Echostar as she went on.

"Amberfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be patient and clever. You will be the mentor of Brownpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

The two cats touched noses, and the last of Nettleleaf's kits—Snowkit—stumbled forward.

"Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Softstep."

Softstep gracefully made her way over to the young tom, laying her tail over his shoulders reassuringly.

"Softstep, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be kind and assuring. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

As they touched noses, all the cats rose their muzzles to the air to call out the newest apprentices names.

"Snowpaw! Sandpaw! Brownpaw!"

Echostar leaped down from the Highoak, joining Foxchaser inside her den. Firepaw could hear her new denmates chattering away excitedly, and just slunk off to her nest in order to avoid them. She sat in her nest, tiredly trying to groom her fur out.

"Firepaw?" Ivypaw's quiet mew called into the den.

Sighing, Firepaw stopped her grooming."What is it?"

Ivypaw slipped into the den, blinking in surprise at Firepaw's sodden pelt. "You're wet," she stated.

"Tell me something I don't know already," Firepaw responded, laying down in her nest.

Ivypaw sat beside her, and began licking Firepaw's fur. The two she-cats sat in silence, and Firepaw felt herself dozing off to her friend's gentle grooming.

The next morning, Firepaw was confined to camp as punishment for running off. Cloudflight had ordered her to care for the elder's, queens, and gather fresh moss for Whispersong's stockpile. Grumbling to herself, Firepaw managed to pry a tick from Jayeye's ragged pelt.

"Ouch!" he hissed. "Careful there youngster!"

"Sorry," she muttered around the branch of mouse bile she was holding.

Oaktuft purred at her. "Don't let this get to you too much. Every apprentice has been confined to camp at some point or another."

"Some more than others," Frosttail muttered pointedly.

Firepaw shot the old she-cat a glare. "Like you're perfect."

Frosttail huffed and just went back to grooming her fur. Oaktuft rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind Frosttail," she mewed. "You know how she is."

_Old, cranky, and just overall unpleasant?_ Firepaw thought irritably. _Yeah, I know_ exactly _how she is._

Sleetwhisker peeked inside the den then. "Hey Firepaw," he called in. "When you're finished, do you mind helping me gather herbs?"

_Sure. Since I'm going everything else around here._ Firepaw bit back the stinging answer. "Yeah, I just finished actually."

Sleetwhisker nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you by the camp entrance."

Firepaw carried the branch towards the edge of camp, and disposed of it. Padding over towards the entrance, she followed Sleetwhisker out of camp. Firepaw went down to the river, washing the mouse bile off of her paws—Sleetwhisker sniffing around the trees for herbs. Once she was done, Firepaw walked over towards him.

"So what exactly did you need to find?" she asked.

Sleetwhisker looked at her. "Whispersong wants to make sure the catmint is well stocked, since leaf-fall is just around the corner. He also wanted me to gather some coltsfoot."

Firepaw tipped her head. "Okay, so where would we find those?"

"Coltsfoot can usually be found along the river," Sleetwhisker explained. "As for catmint, there's a small patch of it usually in the flower field."

"Okay, I'll go look for the catmint then," Firepaw decided.

"Alright, just remember to be careful not to pull the roots. We need to make sure it grows back," Sleetwhisker warned.

"Got it," Firepaw replied, bounding off.

The flower field was a place Firepaw never really went to often. From what she could remember, it was just a little ways away from the hollow pit. Medicine cats were the ones to usually go there, but it was also a known spot for new mates. As Firepaw pushed her way through some bushes, she emerged into a medium-sized clearing. Beautiful flowers were littered among the ground, filling the air with a sweet scent. Admiring the many different flowers, Firepaw looked up at the large patch of sky above. _That must be why these flowers grow so well,_ she realized. _No trees block the sunlight._

Firepaw remembered the story Alderleaf would always tell her. About how this patch used to have an old twoleg nest, but it burned to the ground many many moons ago. Since then, flowers had grown along the once scarred land. Luckily for them, this also meant that they had easy access to catmint—seeing how it usually only grew in twoleg gardens.

Sniffing around, Firepaw managed to find the patch Sleetwhisker had mentioned. Carefully nipping a few stalks, she relished in the taste that bathed her tongue. Resisting the urge to swallow them, Firepaw quickly made her way back to Sleetwhisker. To her surprise, Sleetwhisker wasn't alone. Standing in front of him, was PineClan's leader—Blackstar. Firepaw tensed, noticing the serious gaze of her medicine cat as he listened to what Blackstar seemed to be telling him. _Great StarClan!_ She thought frustratedly. _What now?_


	7. Chapter Five

_Shadow's POV_

Shadow laid in his nest, his muscles throbbing. The harsh training he had earlier with Cinder had left him feeling bruised and battered. Closing his eyes, he tried to shut out the vicious tone his father had when Pine returned to camp. The little she-cat never showed up for training, and had been punished by Hawk upon her return.

"Cats who don't train are useless to this group," his father had snarled.

The russet-furred she-cat seemed tiny in front of the massive tom. She had opened her mouth to defend herself, but Hawk had silenced her.

"Since you seem so keen on missing training, Dune will takeover for now," Hawk growled, his yellow eyes glowing with malice.

Dune, who had been sitting nearby, shoved Pine towards the entrance ramp. Leaf—Pine's brother—had started to say something, but Cinder quickly silenced him before Hawk turned his fury on the young tom. Shadow had watched Dune take Pine off into the forest, and no cat had seen them since.

_It's almost sunset,_ Shadow thought worriedly. The little she-cat was obviously not built to fight, and Shadow couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _In that sort of training, she'll get seriously hurt,_ Shadow shuddered as another thought crept into his mind. _Or worse._

Too restless to sleep, Shadow left the cave den. His mother was sitting beside Splash, a pretty silver tabby. Shadow remembered that she was Pine and Leaf's mother, and couldn't help but wonder how she felt about the intense battle training. Holly, Spike, and Adder were hunched over by one of the cave dens, muttering among themselves as she shared a rabbit. The last two rogues, Rock and Boulder, were returning to camp with Hawk leading.

Splash saw her mate, and quickly ran up to him. "Rock!" she greeted. "Have you seen Pine at all?"

Rock met his mate's gaze, but before he could answer, Hawk cut in.

"She is still training with Dune," he told her coolly.

"But surely she's been out training enough?" Splash insisted, her eyes round.

"Nonsense!" Boulder snapped, Splash flinching back. "She needs all the training she can get. At least your son shows some promise."

Shooting a glare at gray tom, Rock just laid his tail across Splash's shoulders. "She'll be fine," he assured her.

Hawk gave a nod. "That's right," he grunted. "Dune will teach her all she needs to know."

Leaving the two worried parents by the entrance, Hawk headed towards his den. Shadow frowned. _Whatever father says, I don't trust Dune._ Cinder walked up to Shadow, her eyes glinting.

"What's with that face?" she teased, headbutting his shoulder.

Shadow sighed. "I'm worried about Pine," he admitted.

Cinder rolled her eyes. "She's fine. A little training never killed anyone."

_Maybe not_ you _,_ Shadow thought grimly. He turned towards the entrance. "Even still, shouldn't we make sure she's okay?"

"I wouldn't," Cinder warned him. "Father will be sure to shred your ears if you interfere."

Feeling frustrated, Shadow headed towards their mother. Cinder followed after him, touching her nose to Lily as they joined her. Lily purred, nuzzling both of them affectionately.

"It's so great to have my two kits together again," she murmured.

Cinder yawned, laying beside her. "Yeah, well, Shadow is still having a hard time."

Lily blinked and turned her warm silver eyes to him. "What's wrong, dear?"

Shadow sat down, looking at his paws. "I'm worried," he confessed. "Father says that we need to defend ourselves, but have you seen the training? It's too brutal!"

Eyes widening, Lily quickly got to her paws and bundled Shadow into her den. Shadow stumbled, letting out a tiny yelp of surprise. Cinder was close behind them, and glanced out the den's entrance. Lily gave a heavy sigh, closing her eyes.

"W-What's going on?" Shadow asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

Cinder quickly turned on him, lashing her tail. "Idiot!" she hissed.

"Cinder! Hush!" Lily scolded, before turning a wide eyed gaze on Shadow. "You mustn't say such things so freely!"

Shadow blinked, confused. "What do you mean? Why can't I express my concerns?"

Cinder's eyes grew dark, and she simply looked away. Her dark gray fur blended in with the cave walls as she watched outside the den. Lily sighed, curling herself around Shadow.

"Your father doesn't take criticism well, especially from young ones like you," she explained. "I understand how confusing and new this all is to you, but you must endure it. Keep your head low, and do as you're told."

Shadow frowned. "But why? I'm sure father would listen if-"

"No!" Lily snapped, startling Shadow. She shook her head and licked his cheek. "Please, just do as I said. It will be best for all of us."

Not wanting to upset his mother even more, Shadow simply nodded. Lily gave a tiny forced purr, licking his ears.

Cinder raised her ears suddenly. "Oh!" she mewed. "It looks like Dune and Pine are back."

Shadow gently pushed away from his mother, running out the den. Cinder was beside him in an instant, her blue eyes wide. Shadow's blood froze when he saw the her being carried by her scruff into the gorge. Pine's fur was matted with blood and dirt, and a few clumps were missing. Her ears had tiny notches, and scratches covered her muzzle. Dune dropped her in front of him, Hawk climbing to the top of his den. Leaf let out a cry, rushing over to his sister. Dune stopped him halfway, snarling. Splash and Rock were nearby, Splash letting out a small wail. _Pine!_ Shadow stared in shock, his body trembling.

Dune met Hawk's gaze, before shoving Pine roughly. The she-cat let out a whimper of pain, staring up at the one-eyed tom weakly.

Hawk turned a sharp glance over to Shadow and Cinder. "Let this be a reminder of what happens when you blatantly disobey me," he spoke, his voice cold as ice. He then stared down at Pine. "Get up."

Dune grabbed her scruff, thrusting her to her paws. Pine let out a yelp, shakily stumbling to stand. She stared at Hawk in terror, her green eyes wide. Hawk leaped down from rocks, coming to stand before her. The little she-cat flinched back, trembling.

"Go get yourself cleaned up," he growled. "I want you to be at training first thing tomorrow. Unless you want the same thing to happen again."

Horror in her face, Pine quickly staggered off towards the tiny stream that ran through camp. Splash and Leaf were quick to follow her, Rock staring icily at Hawk. The large rogue leader narrowed his eyes at Rock, before turning and going back into his den. Shadow was frozen in his spot, completely horrified by Pine's treatment.

"Shadow," Cinder nudged him. "Let's get some rest. We don't want to miss training tomorrow."

Too stunned to speak, Shadow just followed her with his gaze down on his paws. As he laid in his nest, he tried to bury his face in his side. His body was still trembling from what he saw, and even more, he was utterly terrified that this cat was his own father. Soft fur brushed against him, causing him to jump. Cinder was curled beside him, her eyes soft and understanding.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Cinder murmured. "But father is doing what is best for our group. Pine will be okay. And so will we."

Grateful for his sister's support, Shadow still couldn't bring himself to believe her words. _No reason could ever justify what I've seen today,_ he thought, laying his head on Cinder's back. _I have to talk with father...I know mother said not to, but, how else will things ever change?_

Uneasily Shadow drifted off into sleep, uncertain of what tomorrow may hold.


	8. Chapter Six

_Firepaw's POV_

Firepaw hurried to Sleetwhisker's side, glaring at the PineClan leader. Blackstar was much smaller than the other leaders, her height on par with an apprentice. Despite her size, Firepaw could see the leader's muscles rippling under her glossy jet-black fur. The black-and-white she-cat beside her was familiar to Firepaw. She recognized PineClan's medicine cat, Crowflight, from the gatherings. _Why are they_ here _though?_

"Firepaw," Sleetwhisker murmured to her. "Hurry back to camp and let Echostar know we have visitors."

Firepaw dropped the catmint at her paws. "No way! I'm not leaving you alone with cats from an enemy Clan!" she snapped.

Blackstar's eyes glinted with amusement. "One can admire your loyalty," she told Firepaw. "However we have no intention of fighting. After all, it is just Crowflight and myself."

Growling, she looked from Blackstar to Crowflight. "Fine," she conceded after a moment's thought. "Follow me then."

Sleetwhisker gave the PineClan cats an apologetic glance, before scooping up his bundle of coltsfoot. Firepaw carefully picked the catmint up in her jaws, tail tip twitching irritably as she led the way back to camp.

Shoving her way through the tunnel, she dropped the catmint with a yowl to announce the arrival of visitors. Echostar, who was under the Highoak with Foxchaser, quickly snapped her gaze towards them. Whispersong was out of the medicine cat den, thanking Firepaw as he grabbed up the catmint, Sleetwhisker right behind him with the coltsfoot. Hollycloud was outside the nursery with her two kits, but upon seeing Blackstar she ushered them both back into the den. The elders were already outside of their den, watching with suspicion.

Nettleleaf, Duskstrike, and Longwhisker all looked up from sharing fresh-kill. Lionclaw and Cloudflight had been sharing tongues nearby, Softstep and Briarpool talking together quietly. Sagepelt, Amberfur, and Timberfall emerged from the warriors' den, ears alert. Rainfall was nearby with Yellowpaw, and Ivypaw—sharing a rabbit. Sandpaw, Brownpaw, and Snowpaw rushed out the apprentices' den, hackles up high as they eyed the mysterious new cats.

Blackstar strode into camp, Crowflight by her side. Echostar got up to greet her, as Blackstar dipped her head respectfully.

"Blackstar," Echostar greeted. "What brings you to our camp?"

"I'm sorry to show up unexpectedly, Echostar," Blackstar apologized. "But I felt as though you needed to be warned."

Foxchaser tensed, eyes narrowing. "Warned? About what?"

Crowflight frowned. "While gathering herbs earlier, I picked up an unusual scent."

"When Crowflight told me, I sent my warriors out to investigate the scent," Blackstar continued. "It was then that one of my warriors recognized what it was."

Echostar pricked up her ears. "Well, what was it?"

Exchanging an uneasy glance with Crowflight, Blackstar met Echostar's gaze steadily. "The scent left behind belonged to Hawk."

An uneasy tension filled the camp, every cat bristling as they stared at the two leaders. Firepaw felt a cold stone drop in her belly. _Hawk, that was Shadowpaw's father wasn't it?_ She began to back away, but stopped as Echostar finally spoke.

"Are you certain that it was Hawk?"

Blackstar nodded. "Yes," she replied. "An elder and I went out to check it."

Echostar closed her eyes, and for a moment, Firepaw noticed just how old the LeafClan leader was. Foxchaser brushed against her sister's flank.

"Thank you for letting us know," she told Blackstar. "If you see anything else suspicious, let us know."

Dipping her head, Blackstar turned to leave. "That I will do," she glanced back at Echostar. "Be safe. This is troubling times for us all."

With that, the PineClan leader and medicine cat disappeared through the thorn tunnel. Every cat quickly turned their gaze to Echostar, eyes round with concern. Echostar suddenly opened her eyes, a fire burning in their deep blue depths. As if she had not aged at all, the LeafClan leader quickly turned and leaped onto the Highoak, head held high as she addressed the Clan.

"As we have just heard, it appears Hawk is now beginning to threaten the other Clans," she began. "It is during this time, that LeafClan needs its warriors more than ever. To make sure we are prepared, it is time we make our two oldest apprentices warriors."

Firepaw stared up at her leader in shock. _Ivypaw and Yellowpaw are having their warrior ceremonies_ now _?_ Completely taken by surprise, Yellowpaw and Ivypaw stared at Echostar wide-eyed. With a gentle nudge forward by Rainfall, the two apprentices made their way to the front of the Clan.

"Briarpool, you have told me the great progress your apprentice has made. Do you think she is ready to become a warrior?" Echostar asked.

Briarpool nodded, eyes glowing. "Yes, she is."

"And you, Duskstrike?"

Duskstrike dipped his head. "Yes, I do."

Echostar nodded, satisfied. "Very well," she beckoned for Yellowpaw to step up. "I, Echostar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Echostar gazed down at Yellowpaw. "Yellowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Yellowpaw gave a slightly nervous nod. "I do," she answered, excitement in her voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Yellowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Yellowsky. StarClan honors your warmth and kindness. We welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan."

Echostar then turned her gaze on Ivypaw. "Ivypaw, do you also promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ivypaw gave a serious nod. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ivypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ivyfrost. StarClan honors your forethought and determination. We welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan."

Echostar leaped down for the Highoak, resting her muzzles on both of the new warriors' heads. After they each licked her shoulder in turn, the Clan raised their heads in a congratulatory yowl.

"Yellowsky! Ivyfrost! Yellowsky! Ivyfrost!"

Firepaw yowled her friend's names loudly, Alderleaf joining in beside her. As the yowls died down, Firepaw quickly joined the two new warriors.

"Wow, you guys are warriors now!" Firepaw exclaimed. "I still remember the three of us in the nursery with Amberfur."

Yellowsky purred. "You'll be receiving your warrior name soon too."

"Yes, then we will all be together again," Ivyfrost added.

_No,_ Firepaw felt tightness in her chest. _We won't be all be together. Not without Shadowpaw._

Amberfur and Timberfall made their way over then, purring as they wove around their daughters.

"I'm so proud of you both!" Amberfur purred, licking Ivyfrost between the ears.

Timberfall nuzzled Yellowsky. "Yes, we heard that your assessments went wonderfully."

Rainfall was bouncing over to them, tail high. "I'm so excited!" he purred. "Now we can all share our den again!"

Rolling her eyes, Firepaw turned to leave her former denmates. No matter how happy she was for her friends, Firepaw still felt an emptiness inside her. She felt her father gently brush against her, and looked up. Alderleaf's green eyes were gentle and understanding, as they had been since she was born. Without even having to say a word, Firepaw pressed against her father. Alderleaf curled his tail around her, and for the first time in this past moon, Firepaw didn't feel so alone.


	9. Chapter Seven

_Shadow's POV_

“Pine, pull yourself together and _fight_!” Hawk's angry snarl rang through the forest.

Back in the area the young cats had trained in the previous day, Shadow watched Pine and Cinder spar. The little she-cat was still badly wounded, her eyes glazed over with exhaustion and pain. Leaf sat beside him, curling his claws into the dirt. Cinder seemed reluctant to strike her injured friend, instead hitting her with sheathed claws—while hiding it from Hawk. _If she isn't careful, Hawk will notice._

Gulping, Shadow stepped forward. Hawk narrowed his eyes. “What do you think you're doing?”

Shadow tried to meet his father's gaze evenly. “I-I,” he gulped and took a deep breath. “I'd like to spar now.”

Pine sunk into the ground, her flanks heaving. Cinder gave Shadow quick glance, seeming to understand, and looked up. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Shadow needs more training than any of us.”

Hawk sharpened his yellow gaze as he studied them. After a moment, he simply waved his tail. “Very well,” he grunted. “Leaf, get off your rump and spar with Shadow.”

Nosing Pine to her paws, Cinder carefully guided her over towards the edge to watch. Leaf stepped into the clearing with his head held high. Shadow quickly distanced himself from the tom, crouching to leap. Leaf dived forward, claws outstretched. Shadow rolled to the side and pounced on top of the brown tabby. Hissing in pain as Shadow sunk his claws into his back, Leaf snarled and threw Shadow off. Turning on him, he struck out and sliced Shadow's muzzle viciously. Blood spurted out from the scratch, dripping onto the forest floor. Rubbing his muzzle with one paw, Shadow locked eyes with the young tom. Ready to charge back in, Hawk's growl echoed from the rock looming above them.

“Enough,” he ordered. “Leaf, step aside.”

Shadow blinked as Hawk leaped down into the clearing. Leaf obeyed, joining his sister and Cinder at the edge. Cinder's eyes flashed with alarm, sending chills up Shadow's spine.

“What's going on?” Shadow managed to blurt out, before a hefty blow sent him sprawling backwards.

Stunned, Shadow could barely get himself together before his father was right on top of him. The dark tabby's eyes were full of fury, freezing Shadow in terror. Claws dug into Shadow's shoulders, making him wince in pain. Hawk then leaned down so that his muzzle was within inches of Shadow's face.

“Don't think I haven't figured out why you seemed so eager,” he murmured sinisterly. “Defy me like that again, and you'll have worse wounds to think about.”

Hawk let him go, turning to Cinder. “Take Pine back to the ravine.”

“What about Shadow?” she asked, gaze fixed on her brother.

Growling, Hawk began to sulk off into the trees. “Do as your told. Shadow knows what I expect of him.”

Shadow got to his paws, watching his father leave. _There's no hope talking to him,_ he realized in dismay. _I have no idea what he's even thinking._

Cinder left Pine with Leaf, and began sniffing Shadow's scratch. “Make sure to clean that out good,” she told him. “If you're not careful it'll get infected.”

Barely hearing her, Shadow just nodded so she'd leave. _What does this mean for the Clans?_ He worried. _What other purpose does such extreme training serve?_ Pushing the thoughts aside from now, Shadow went off to catch some prey before returning home. _If I'm lucky, I'll catch a nice fat shrew for mother._

In the end, Shadow only managed to catch one lousy mouse. Reluctant to go back to the ravine with such meager prey, he took his time heading back. Lost in thought, he nearly missed the scent of a cat nearby. Tensing, he stopped and pricked his ears. The scent definitely wasn't one of the rogues back in the ravine. An angry screech sounded nearby, sending Shadow running towards the source. Running blindly through the undergrowth he made his way forward.

“Get off of me you mangy crow-food eater!” a familiar voice snarled.

Shadow's heart leaped into his throat as he pushed his way into a clearing. Being held under Hawk's large paws, was a familiar orange tabby.

“Firepaw!” he shouted out, dropping the mouse he was holding.

Before he could take a step closer, Cinder appeared beside him with narrowed eyes. Firepaw turned her attention to Shadow, still pinned down. Hawk took a paw and pressed her muzzle against the ground.

“Oh, what good timing,” he mewed coolly. “I was hoping you'd come, Shadow.”

Shadow began to tremble. “Father, please don't hurt her...”

Hawk cut him off, eyes glowing maliciously. “Don't be ridiculous,” he replied with a smirk. “ _I_ won't be doing anything.”

Letting Firepaw up, he violently shoved her over towards Shadow. She let out a hiss of defiance and staggered forward. “Instead,” Hawk continued on. “ _You_ will prove your loyalty and rid of this intruder!”

Horror struck, Shadow stared wide-eyed at his father. Firepaw lifted her gaze up at him, a blue flame burning in her gaze. Shadow knew that if she had to, she'd fight him to the death. As he hesitated to attack his old friend, Cinder stepped forward.

“Father, you and I both know that Shadow is too weak to do such a thing,” she mewed harshly, jabbing Shadow in the heart. “So why don't _I_ deal with her?”

Firepaw spit angrily. “Try me you little-”

“Do you intend to make up for the little stunt you pulled earlier with Pine?” Hawk questioned, eyes cold.

Cinder seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly regained her cool composure. “If you will allow it.”

Pondering the thought for a moment, he waved his tail. “Very well, do what you wish with our visitor.”

Shadow stepped forward to protest, but was quickly cut off by Cinder. Staring at her with pleading eyes, his sister merely avoided his gaze and faced Firepaw. Not willing to back down, the LeafClan apprentice glared at Cinder. As quick as lightning, Cinder sliced her claws across Firepaw's eyes.

Firepaw let out an agonizing screech as she fell to the ground. Blood poured from her eyes as she rolled around in pain. Cinder calmly watched, her eyes cold as ice. Shadow stared, horrified, and froze to the spot. Hawk, meanwhile, seemed pleased by this.

Writhing in agony, Firepaw moaned. “My eyes! I can't see!”

Hawk walked over to Shadow. “This is the price you pay for your disloyalty. You'd do well to remember that, my _son_.”

Shadow barely registered his father's ominous words. He stared at his friend in agony, and all he could think of was the guilt he felt. _Firepaw, I'm so sorry!_


	10. Chapter Eight

_Firepaw's POV_  

Agonizing pain seared through Firepaw's body. Her world had suddenly went black. The last image she saw was the horrified look on Shadowpaw's face before Cinder struck her down. She could barely hear the words of the other cats as she laid there on the ground. All she could think of was the overwhelming pain and the fear that she was going to die. There was a sharp tugging on her scruff before Firepaw succumbed to the pain.

*** * ***

The weak light of dawn began to peek over the horizon as Firepaw snuck out of camp. Careful to not be detected by Yellowsky and Ivyfrost—who were holding their warrior vigils at the entrance to camp—Firepaw crawled out through the dirtplace tunnel. The night had been restless for her, and she felt as lonely as ever. Now that the last of her friends were warriors all Firepaw wanted was to be rid of the emptiness she felt.

That was when she got the idea to seek out Shadowpaw. Perhaps if she found out where the rogues lived, she could convince him to return to LeafClan. Firepaw knew this was a long-shot, she wasn't stupid after all. Even still, she missed her friend and the newer apprentices did nothing but annoy her.

_If Shadowpaw sees that I came this far to see him,_ Firepaw had thought. _He'll just_ have _to come back!_

Retracing the steps she had taken a moon before during her trip to the Cavern of Stars, Firepaw paced herself. Once she had reached BreezeClan territory, Firepaw sneakily kept herself along the edge of the moor. The sun was beginning to rise, early morning light melting away the shadow of dawn. If Firepaw was quick enough, she might be able to sneak into the rogue camp without being found. Determined the ginger tabby picked up her pace to a jog.

Up ahead the thunderpath sat quietly. Firepaw went to the edge, cautiously looking both ways for any monsters. To her surprise there were none, and she was able to run across without trouble. Pushing through hedges on the other side, she sniffed around for any traces of Shadowpaw. _It's been a moon,_ she thought. _Would his scent even still be around here?_

A very stale scent of the gray tom lingered in the clearing. Firepaw followed it carefully around the edge of the thunderpath. Right beside the edge of a huge tunnel, Firepaw noticed a much smaller one just off to the side. Peering in cautiously, she could see light at the end. Crawling through the narrow tunnel, she could feel mud tugging at her belly fur. Forcing herself through the exit, the ground to the side of her began to slope up. Sniffing at the ground once again, she followed her friend's scent up the steep slope. _Not much longer now,_ she told herself. _He has to be close by, I feel it!_

*** * ***  

The sound of cats nearby stirred Firepaw. She tried to open her eyes, but sharp pain racked through her body. _I'm not dead?_ She gasped and tried to get to her paws. _Where am I?_ She heard someone rush over towards her. Snarling she struck out at the unknown cat, ready to die fighting.

“Firepaw! It's me, Shadow!”

“Shadow?” she rasped, confused at first. “Why are you here? Where are we?”

She felt Shadow gently push her back down with his paw. “We're back at the gorge—where my family and I live.”

_The gorge? Why?_ Firepaw struggled to see her friend. “How come they didn't just kill me?”

There was a brief silence, and Firepaw imagined the young tom was trying to choose his words carefully. “Hawk said you'd he more useful alive,” he told her at least. “I'm not sure what he's planning, but I need to get you out of here.”

“What?” Firepaw struggled to sit up.

Shadow lowered his voice. “If you stay here you'll die. I can't let that happen.”

Firepaw rubbed at her eyes, wincing in pain. “But what will happen to you if you get caught?”

A brief pause. “I...I don't know,” he admitted. “Although that isn't important right now. You're injured, you need to be seen by a medicine cat.”

“You're leaving?” a new voice asked.

Firepaw tensed, ready to fight. Shadow rested his tail on her shoulders.

“Pine!” he exclaimed. “How long have you been there?”

The sound of pawsteps could be heard shuffling into the den. “If you're leaving, please take me with you.”

_What?_ Firepaw gaped in disbelief.

“Pine,” Shadow sounded just as shocked. “What are you saying? This is your home!”

“No, it isn't,” the she-cat retorted, her voice slightly scathing. “My home no longer exists. Not as long as Hawk leads us.”

_Just what exactly is going on?_ Firepaw wondered. _Is Shadow's father really that horrible?_ Sure, the rogue leader did try to have her killed. However, wasn't he just defending his territory? Or was he really just an evil blood-thirsty cat?

“What about Leaf? And your parents?” Shadow pressed, clearly uncertain about taking this cat along with them.

Pine was quiet for a moment. “...They'll be fine,” she decided at last. “Please Shadow, please take me with you.” There was desperation in her mew.

Firepaw nudged Shadow. “I don't know what Echostar will say,” she admitted. “But we won't know if we don't try, right?”

Shadow sighed. “You're right,” he agreed at last. “It will be easier with a second set of paws too.”

“So when do we leave?” Pine asked.

“Tonight will be best,” Shadow decided. “We'll need to find a way to sneak Firepaw out of this den.”

“Leave that to me,” came a familiar voice.

Firepaw felt Shadow tense. _Oh no, don't tell me that's-_

“Cinder!” 


	11. Chapter Nine

_Shadow's POV_

Shadow stared at his sister, not sure as to believe her or not. He could hear Firepaw let out a painful grunt behind him; Shadow knew that she needed help sooner than later. Pine narrowed her eyes at Cinder.

“Why should we trust you?” the russet-furred she-cat demanded. “We all see what you did to _her_.” Her tail pointed over to Firepaw, who was breathing heavily.

Cinder rolled her eyes. “Did I really have a choice?” she argued. “Hawk wasn't going to let anyone go without attacking her. She came here knowing the consequences I'm sure.”

“So you blind me instead of killing me?” Firepaw rasped.

“Blind you?” Cinder gave a surprised look. “Who said I blinded you?”

Firepaw growled. “Oh I don't know, my _eyes_ maybe?”

Cinder walked over and pushed Firepaw's head down with her paw. Shadow watched as Cinder leaned down to mutter something to her, before turning back to face him. _What was that about just now?_ Shadow opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off by Cinder heading back towards the den's entrance.

“Tonight when everyone is sleeping, I want you three to meet me near the training clearing,” she told them. “If you want to escape, this will be your one and only chance.”

Pine flattened her ears. “And if you're planning to ambush us?”

Cinder met her gaze levelly. “If you're that worried, you can ask Leaf.”

Shadow stepped forward. “But why are you helping us? What do you gain?”

“What do I gain?” Cinder closed her eyes with a slight smirk. She turned away from them. “You'll see that for yourself, brother.”

Shadow watched his sister leave the den, unease prickling along his spine. Pine started to follow her out. She gazed back at him, before disappearing outside. Shadow looked down at his paws with a sigh. _This is all such a huge mess,_ he frowned. _What has become of my family? Were they really always like this?_ Shadow tried to remember what everything had been like before his accident, but his head began to ache with the effort.

“Shadow,” Firepaw's weak mutter called out to him.

Shadow quickly was at her side. “Firepaw, what is it? Are you okay?”

Firepaw lifted her head tiredly, her eyes tightly shut and swollen. “I'm going to try and rest before we leave. I don't want to hold anyone up.”

Shadow frowned, touching his nose to her ear. “Rest then,” he told her. “I'll be right here.”

Letting out a tiny sigh, Firepaw seemed to slowly drift off to sleep. Watching her flanks unsteadily rise and fall in her sleep, Shadow knew more than ever that she needed to see a medicine cat. Laying beside her, Shadow rested his head on his paws; staring at the entrance to the den. His father had made his mother give up her den for their prisoner, and she was now temporarily staying in the den with the others. Dozing off, Shadow was jolted awake by shuffling just outside the den.

“Hello?” he called out, quiet so not to alert Firepaw.

“Oh, Shadow, there you are,” came the relieved mew of his mother.

Lily quietly crept into the den, her eyes wide as she gazed at Firepaw. “How awful...” she gasped. “Cinder did this?”

Shadow looked away, not wanting to see the hurt in his mother's eyes. “...Yes.”

“This...this is all my fault, isn't it...?” Lily murmured, seeming to be talking more to herself than Shadow.

“Why would it be your fault?” Shadow asked, meeting his mother's sad gaze.

Lily looked down, shoulders hunched in defeat. “I allowed your father to do whatever he wanted without challenge for far too long,” she admitted. “Now it has turned one of my kits down the wrong path, and driven the other far away.”

_She must have figured out that I'm leaving,_ Shadow guessed. He carefully got up and pressed his muzzle into Lily's fur. “None of this is your fault,” he told her. “My father has made his own choices. There wasn't much you could've done.”

“Shadow,” Lily spoke now, her voice more steady. “I know of your plan to leave tonight with Pine, and your friend from the Clans.”

Shadow looked away. “I'm sorry, mother,” he began. “I can't live like this. I-”

Lily gently hushed him. “I don't need an explanation,” she meowed softly. “Your friend needs help, and Pine will be much safer with the Clans. My only regret is that I won't be able to see your grow into the cat you're destined to be.”

“Mother,” Shadow frowned. “This isn't goodbye for forever. We'll see each other again, won't we?”

The slender tortoiseshell turned her gaze away. “Shadow, there is something you must know.”

Shadow tilted his head. Why did his mother seem so distant all of the sudden? “What do you mean?”

“Before your accident, you learned something that not even Cinder was aware of. I had thought maybe you would have still remembered, but it doesn't seem to be the case,” Lily sighed. She turned her gaze on him. “Hawk and I are not your real parents.”


	12. Chapter Ten

_Shadow's POV_

Shadow felt as though his body was plunged into ice. Not his real parents? Then why was he here? Who and _where_ were his real parents?

“Hawk brought you both to me when you were tiny kits,” Lily continued. “My own kits were born only a few days before, but both were stillborn. Hawk thought having you two could replace the kits we just lost.”

The pain in Lily's voice cracked Shadow's heart. He tried to meet her gaze. “Did Hawk ever say where we came from?”

Lily shook her head. “He didn't tell me much, I'm afraid. The only thing he told me was that he'd found you both abandoned in the forest. Whether or not that was the truth, I don't know anymore.”

“You think he could have been lying?” Shadow asked, his eyes wide.

Lily sighed, looking heavily defeated. “I don't really know. What I did know, was that there were two kits who needed a mother.” Lily met his gaze, her eyes pleading. “I loved both you and Cinder as if I were your real mother. I'm so sorry I never told you sooner, I was just afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't see me as your mother anymore.”

As she started to sob, Shadow gently nuzzled her. “There were so many times I wished you both were my own,” Lily went on, her voice heavy. “Then suddenly, you came to me about these dreams you had been having. It was then I knew you had to know the truth. But I was a coward. I begged you not to tell your sister. Shortly after, you suddenly vanished and I thought I had lost you.”

“You aren't a coward,” Shadow murmured gently. “Even if you aren't our birth mother, you are still our mother. You raised us, and you loved us all this time; even though we weren't your own. You'll always be my mother, Lily.”

Lily met his gaze, her eyes round. “You truly mean that?”

Shadow nodded, touching his nose to hers. “Yes. I couldn't have asked for a better mother.”

_It's true. She may not have kitted us herself, but she raised us and loved us all this time. Nothing can change that, or the memories we share together as a family._ The two cats sat together in comfort, and Shadow knew that wherever he came from; this was his mother, nothing would ever change that. However, one thing did stick out in his mind above all else. One detail Lily had not elaborated on.

“You said I had dreams before I vanished,” Shadow suddenly asked, pulling away. “What were they?”

Lily sighed. “Oh yes, those dreams,” she seemed to recall. “You had trouble sleeping all of the sudden. When I asked you if everything was alright, you told me you kept having dreams about a silver she-cat. She would keep prompting you with strange words, before suddenly disappearing. Neither of us knew what it meant, but I began to wonder if it had something to do with your past; before Hawk had brought you here.”

_That's similar to the dreams I've been having now!_ Shadow's fur stood up on end. Clearly these dreams went further than just recently. _But then, who was she?_ Shadow wondered.

“I always had my suspicions of where you came from,” Lily suddenly mewed. “When you were brought to me, you smelled heavily of those forest cats.”

_What?_ Shadow stared at her in disbelief. “Do you think Cinder and I were Clanborn?”

Lily met his gaze, a fire sparking in the silver depths of her eyes. “I believe that your destiny is deeply tied in with them. Which is why, more than ever, you need to leave here.”

Shadow glanced at Firepaw, who was sleeping uneasily. _None of that matters right now,_ he reminded himself. _Firepaw needs to see Whispersong and Sleetwhisker._

“Rest for now,” Lily told him. “You will need all of your strength in order to get your friend back home.”

Shadow pressed his muzzle into her fur. “I love you, mother.”

Trembling with emotion, Lily licked his ears. “I love you too, my son.”

***    *   ***

The shadows of night covered the gorge in a thick black blanket. Not even moonlight shone through the foreboding black clouds overhead. Shadow nudged Firepaw to her feet, letting her lean against his side. The ginger tabby was unsteady on her paws, and her breath came in painful rasps. Shadow knew it was now or never if he wanted to save Firepaw's life. Pine met them at the den's entrance, her green eyes glowing in the darkness.

“How is she?” she asked, sniffing at Firepaw's swollen eyes.

Firepaw grunted. “As good as I'll ever be,” she rasped tiredly.

Supporting Firepaw on her other side, Shadow led the way to the gorge's entrance. The camp was silent, no signs of activity. Shadow gave a tiny sigh of relief as they reached the slope leading up to the camp entrance. Staring up the steep slope, he began to fret over getting Firepaw up it. He looked around for Cinder, wondering just what his sister planned to do. Glancing at Pine, the two cats carefully balanced Firepaw between them. Staggering up the rocky slope, Firepaw hissed with annoyance as she stumbled back. Shadow quickly grabbed her scruff, steadying her once again. Pine maneuvered behind Firepaw, offering support in case she slid back again. Slowly, but surely, the two cats managed to get Firepaw up the slope and out of the gorge.

“Are you okay?” Shadow asked, while Firepaw collapsed to the ground.

The normally feisty she-cat looked exhausted, and all she managed to reply was with a grunt. Pine leaned down and gently encouraged Firepaw back to her paws. Shadow went back to her side, and they continued to support her through the forest. Upon reaching the clearing, Cinder was already waiting for them. Her dark gray fur seemed to melt into the shadows, and if it weren't for her bright blue eyes, Shadow may not had seen her right away.

“Good, you're here,” Cinder mewed briskly, walking over to them.

Pine narrowed her eyes. “What exactly are you planning?”

“I know a shorter way out of the territory,” Cinder answered, ignoring Pine's suspicious tone. “It will be the easiest way to the moor.”

Shadow nodded, still a bit reluctant to trust his sister. “Where is it?”

Cinder began to lead them in the opposite direction of the usual path leading down towards the thunderpath tunnel. “Follow me.”

Hesitantly, Shadow and Pine followed with Firepaw in between them. Cinder led them up a slope, the ground underneath turning to hard stone and rock. Firepaw fell a few times, but Shadow and Pine were quick to pick her back up. Cinder kept an even pace ahead of them, looking over her shoulder often. At the top of the slope, it gave way to a clear view of the moorland and forest just beyond it. Shadow stared in awe, taking in the sight. _We must be right above the Cavern of Stars!_

“If we can make it down this slope here, we should be able to cross at a narrower part of the thunderpath,” Cinder explained.

Pine looked at Firepaw worriedly. “Do you need to rest at all, Firepaw?”

“No,” Firepaw panted, exhausted. “We don't have time.”

“Firepaw, you shouldn't push yourself,” Shadow frowned, worried for his friend's deteriorating condition.

Cinder walked ahead, climbing down the rocks. “Look, your friend is right,” she told them. “If we don't hurry, father will track us down.”

_Father_ , the word felt hollow as ever. Now that he knew Hawk wasn't their real father, Shadow wondered if the rogue leader truly cared for them at all. Even still, he worried how Cinder would take the news; she was deeply loyal to the rogues, and learning the truth would crush her.

“Hey, quit your daydreaming!” Cinder's voice snapped Shadow back to them. “We need to get going.”

Nodding, Shadow and Pine carefully guided Firepaw down the rocks. Falling forward a few times, Firepaw somehow managed to make it to the bottom safely. Up ahead was the thunderpath, and as Cinder had said, it was much narrower to cross than by the tunnel. Cinder turned to look at them, her eyes glowing from luminescenttwoleg lights overhead.

“This is where you cross,” she told them. “From there, you three are on your own.”

Shadow dipped his head gratefully. “Thank you, Cinder.”

Cinder snorted. “What's with that?” she snapped. “I'm your _sister!_ Did you really think I'd let you do this alone?”

“Of course not,” Shadow reached forward and touched his nose to hers. “Stay safe.”

“That's my line, you stupid furball,” Cinder retorted, flicking her tail over his muzzle.

As Cinder pushed past him and up towards the slope, Pine quickly ran after her.

“Cinder!” she called. “Please look after my parents and Leaf!”

Answering with a wave of her tail, Cinder vanished among the rocks overhead. Pine quickly joined Shadow and Firepaw, and the three of them continued on into BreezeClan territory. _Don't worry Firepaw, we're almost home!_


	13. Chapter Eleven

_Shadow's POV_

The journey across BreezeClan territory was uneventful, and the three cats managed to get back into the forest without any trouble. The Hollow Ravine dipped down on the side of them, the large oak near the edge looming silently. _I feel like I haven't been here in so long,_ Shadow thought, taking in the familiar sights around them. Firepaw suddenly collapsed, breathing heavily. Shadow instantly jumped to her side.

“Firepaw!” he exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

“We should rest for a little bit,” Pine suggested. “We've made enough distance from the gorge, so Hawk shouldn't find us too easily.”

Shadow nodded. “R-Right,” he gently nudged Firepaw back to her paws. “Come on, let's rest under this bush here.”

Firepaw half-dragged herself, until she crumpled into a heap under the nearby bush. She just let out a tiny moan of pain. Shadow frowned and laid beside her, unsure of what to do. Shadow blinked as Pine darted off suddenly. _What is she doing?_ He wondered.

The small she-cat reappeared some moments later, water soaked moss in her jaws. She laid it down in front of Firepaw. “Here, try drinking some of this,” she gently prompted.

Sniffing at the moss, Firepaw reached her head forward and lapped up the water. She gave a grateful sigh. “Thanks, Pine.”

“You're welcome,” Pine purred. “Get some rest now. We're almost there.”

Firepaw tucked her head closer to her chest, before falling into an uneasy rest. Shadow frowned. _I feel like this is all my fault,_ he fretted. _I was so eager to trust Hawk, I didn't even stop to think about what kind of cat he really was._ Pine sniffed at Firepaw's wound gingerly.

“It doesn't smell too bad yet,” she told him quietly. “If we can get back to Clans before it sours, she may not lose her sight.”

Shadow sighed. “I hope so.”

 

By the time they set off again, the early light of sun-high was beginning to come through the treetops. Firepaw seemed to perk up as they passed through LeafClan scent markers. Shadow's heart lurched at seeing his friends again. However, an eerie stillness in the air told him something wasn't right. As they kept moving, the smell of blood flooded Shadow's nostrils.

“Blood?” Pine gasped, looking around.

Firepaw growled. “And fox too. Can either of you see one anywhere?”

Shadow narrowed his eyes, looking around. “No, but we'd better hurry before it finds us.”

Quickly ushering Firepaw along, the three cats kept their senses sharp. Loud screeches of cats suddenly split the air, sending chills up Shadow's spine. Nodding to Pine, he quickly left her with Firepaw as he dashed ahead. Speeding around a corner he came to a sharp stop. In front of him, a border patrol was locked in combat with a huge fox. Lionclaw, Foxchaser, and Nettleleaf were darting in and out under its paws. Rainfall and Longwhisker were on its back, biting and clawing ferociously. Off to the side Briarpool laid motionless, her blue eyes staring blankly ahead.

Not waiting to see if the she-cat was alive or not, Shadow threw himself into the fray. The fox had thrown Rainfall and Longwhisker off and was ready to strike out at them. Shadow leaped past them, biting directly onto the fox's throat. It let out a snarl of fury, trying to shake him off. Shadow kept his grip tight, using his claws to sink into the fox's neck. Foxchaser, Lionclaw, and Rainfall quickly followed suit as they leaped onto the fox's back. Nettleleaf had run to Briarpool's side, while Longwhisker guarded them both. As the fox began to shake Shadow loose, he yanked back. Blood spurted across his muzzle, and furry flesh hung from his jaws. With a gurgling shriek, the fox collapsed onto the ground.

Staring in shock, the cats watched as the fox twitched before going still. Shadow dropped the piece he was holding, surprised he had actually managed to kill a fox. Pine had managed to guide Firepaw to the scene, her eyes round in horror.

“Shadowpaw...?” Foxchaser's voice broke the stunned silence.

Shadow turned to look at the LeafClan deputy. Her dark ginger fur was matted and clawed from the fight, but her amber eyes were as sharp as ever. The others were just as beat up, but their eyes were questioning. Before he could answer, Rainfall noticed Firepaw with Pine.

“Firepaw?” he gasped. “Great StarClan, what happened to you?”

Pine frowned. “She was injured by Hawk, can we get her to your camp please?”

Foxchaser nodded. “Yes, of course.” She gestured for Rainfall and Lionclaw to help Pine.

As the four cats herded Firepaw off, Nettleleaf licked Briarpool's ear sadly. Longwhisker met Foxchaser's gaze solemnly.

“Briarpool is dead,” he informed her. “She has a nasty wound across her throat.”

Foxchaser closed her eyes. “May StarClan look after her,” he murmured.

Shadow walked over to help sling her over Longwhisker's shoulders. Foxchaser led the way, while Shadow stayed beside Longwhisker in case he needed help. As they made their way through the thorn tunnel, the camp was buzzing with tension. Alderleaf was outside the medicine cat den, pacing back and forth. Pine was sitting just off to the side, looking around anxiously. Echostar was the first cat to greet them upon arrival, her eyes wide with grief when she saw Briarpool.

Foxchaser dipped her head sadly. “Briarpool was killed when the fox ambushed the border patrol,” she explained. “I happened to be hunting nearby with Nettleleaf and Lionclaw when we heard the fight. We were unfortunately too late to save her.”

Echostar sighed heavily. “I must announce this to the Clan,” she decided. “Longwhisker, please bring Briarpool to the clearing to be prepared to vigil.”

Longwhisker dipped his head, carrying Briarpool's body off. Foxchaser looked at Shadow, gesturing for him to follow her with her tail. Echostar was already on top of the Highoak, but most of the cats were already gathered.

“As many of you already heard,” she began. “A fox ambushed one of our border patrols. Sadly, Briarpool was killed in the attack.” A mournful wail came from the elder's den as Oaktuft rushed out. She collapsed at her daughter's still body, cats making room for the grieving mother. Amberfur slowly joined her mother, leaning against her. Echostar gazed at them with sympathy, before going on. “We will hold a vigil for her tonight. Until then, I want to be sure the fox is gone from our territory. So-”

“Excuse me Echostar,” Foxchaser interrupted, stepping forward. “I don't mean to interrupt, but I didn't get a chance to tell you that the fox is dead.”

Echostar stared at her in surprise. “Dead? The patrol managed to kill it?”

Foxchaser shook her head. “No, in fact, Shadowpaw suddenly appeared and tore out its throat.”

Shocked gasps and murmurs came from the cats nearby, and they all turned their gazes on Shadow. Shadow looked down at his paws nervously.

“Shadowpaw,” Echostar's voice made him look up at her. “What brings you back to LeafClan?”

Although her expression and tone didn't appear aggressive or accusing, Shadow had to force his words out. “F-Firepaw was injured,” he explained. “I-I didn't know what else to do. She needed help, and Hawk had taken her as prisoner. I came with another rogue, her name is Pine. She helped me get Firepaw here.”

Echostar gazed across the clearing, her eyes locked on Pine. A few of the cats followed her gaze, whispering among themselves. Pine's fur fluffed out self-consciously, gazing at the others with wide eyes. Alderleaf stopped pacing for a moment, looking over at Pine. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, before pacing up to Echostar.

“Alderleaf? Is there something you wanted to say?” Echostar asked, tipping her head curiously.

Alderleaf nodded. “Yes, there is,” he answered. “Even if she is a rogue, she saved helped save my daughter's life—and possibly even her vision. Something tells me that both she and Shadowpaw wish to stay with us, and I think we should let them.”

“I agree with Alderleaf,” Sagepelt suddenly spoke up, stepping up beside Alderleaf. “Shadowpaw may have left us before, but we can't deny his bravery during the fight with the fox earlier. He was also my apprentice. I trust his intentions, and I believe we can trust his friend as well.”

_Sagepelt. Alderleaf._ Shadow stared at them, touched. The two toms had much faith in him, and even Pine. Despite this, he could see doubtful expressions among a few of the other cats. Frosttail was the first to speak her doubts.

“The last time we had this outsider in the Clan, our camp was attacked!” She lashed her tail. “What makes you think it won't happen again?”

The other elder, Jayeyes, nodded slowly in agreement. “As much as I like young Shadowpaw, my mate is right. Is it worth the risk?”

Dawnrise gave a little nod. “I agree with the elders,” she mewed fretfully. “I have three tiny kits that are virtually defenseless. How could we possibly keep them safe if we're a target for rogues?”

“We're a target regardless,” Rainfall chimed in. “We were attacked by the rogues before, weren't we? So why would this be any different now?”

Frosttail snarled at him. “What would you know? You weren't even kitted then!”

Rainfall met her gaze steadily. “Won't it just make our Clan weaker by turning away potential warriors?” He argued.

Yellowsky nodded. “Rainfall has a point,” she agreed. “We're stronger if we have more cats willing to fight beside us.”

_Even Rainfall and Yellowsky believe in us,_ Shadow blinked gratefully at his friends. They both gave him tiny nods, before turning to look up at Echostar. Sandpaw, Brownpaw, and Snowpaw all bounced over to Shadow.

“Another apprentice would be great!” Sandpaw chirped.

Brownpaw swiped at the air. “And we could handle those rogues any day!”

Snowpaw nodded in agreement. “Yeah, no stinky rogue is going to beat us!”

Shadow gave a tiny purr of amusement at their enthusiasm. Echostar seemed to be lost in thought, carefully thinking through her options. Finally, she spoke.

“Shadowpaw will rejoin us as a LeafClan apprentice,” she announced. “While I understand some of your fears, I can not ignore the actions performed by him and his friend today. Therefore, we will provide a home to her as well.”

Pine stared at her in awe, frozen to the spot. Echostar leaped down from the Highoak, gesturing to her. “Come forward, young one.”

Hesitantly, Pine walked through the crowd of cats. She stopped before Echostar, her eyes wide. Echostar gazed upon her with warm eyes.

“Your name was Pine, correct?”

Pine gave a quick nod. “Y-Yes, it is.”

“And would you like to become an apprentice of LeafClan?” Echostar asked.

Pine seemed to think for a moment, she then met Echostar's gaze. “Yes.”

Echostar purred. “Very well. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Alderleaf,” Alderleaf stepped forward, dipping his head. Echostar went on. “Alderleaf, you are known well for your courage, and your determination. Teach all you know you young Pinepaw.”

“I will,” Alderleaf vowed, touching his nose to Pinepaw's head.

“Sagepelt, I assume you want to continue Shadowpaw's training?” Echostar asked.

The gray tabby dipped his head. He glanced warmly at Shadow. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Very well,” she nodded. “You will continue where you left off.” Echostar turned to address the Clan. “This meeting is over! Let us now prepare for Briarpool's vigil tonight.”

As the cats dispersed, Sagepelt came over to greet his old apprentice. Shadow bowed his head a bit, feeling guilty for leaving his old mentor without a word.

“Raise your head young warrior,” Sagepelt scolded gently. “If you are feeling guilty for leaving, don't. You followed your heart, and no cat here has the right to judge you for it.”

Shadow trembled, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. “Thank you, Sagepelt.”

His mentor gently rested his chin on Shadow's head. “Welcome back, Shadow _paw_.”


	14. Chapter Twelve

_Shadow's POV_

The next two days in LeafClan were fairly routine. Shadowpaw settled back into his duties easily, doing his best to make up for lost time. Pinepaw seemed to be adjusting slowly, but Alderleaf's patience has helped the shy apprentice become more confident. To make the timid she-cat more comfortable, Sagepelt suggested that Shadowpaw train alongside her.

Despite his training, Shadowpaw couldn't help but worry about Firepaw. The ginger tabby had not been allowed to leave the medicine cat den. Her injured eyes were covered in different herbs, and she had yet to open them. While she was back to her usual self, no cat was sure if the apprentice would ever see again. As he and Pinepaw returned to camp from a border patrol with their mentors, Shadowpaw quickly made his way over to the medicine cat den.

The inside of the den reeked with different herbs, and sickness. Coughing could be heard from the back of the small den. Shadowpaw frowned, just barely making out Whispersong's matted black and white pelt along the edge. The old medicine cat had been fighting greencough for a few days now, and Sleetwhisker was reluctant on letting any cats near the den. As Shadowpaw stepped further in, he noticed that Firepaw's nest was empty.

“Firepaw?” he called inside, looking around.

Whispersong lifted his head up from his nest. “Sleetwhisker had her go outside,” he rasped, before going into a coughing fit.

Shadowpaw rushed over to the medicine cat, putting a paw on his back. “You should be resting,” he told the sick cat.

Whispersong laid his head down once his cough stopped. “Rest will do me no good young one,” he murmured hoarsely. “There are some things that are beyond simple remedies.”

“Don't say things like that!” Shadowpaw gasped, the fur along his spine rising. “You'll get better, you have to!”

Croaking out a tiny laugh, Whispersong just closed his eyes. “Perhaps so,” he muttered tiredly.

The old tom laid still then, and dread filled Shadowpaw. Surely the old medicine cat wouldn't just die? Staring at Whispersong, Shadowpaw took a breath of relief when he saw his flanks move in unsteady breaths. Slowly getting up to leave, he met Sleetwhisker halfway in the den.

“Shadowpaw!” he blinked, surprised. Shaking his head, he began to usher the young tom outside. “You shouldn't be in here! Whispersong needs his rest, and we don't need any other cats catching greencough!”

Shadowpaw frowned. “Will he be okay?”

The young medicine cat's eyes darkened. “I don't know,” he admitted. “Whispersong has served this Clan for many moons. Only StarClan can decide his fate now.”

“But he can't die!” Shadowpaw protested. “There has to be something we can do!”

Sleetwhisker frowned. “I wish there was, Shadowpaw,” he mewed sadly. “But I have done everything I possibly could.”

Shadowpaw frowned. “But-” he began to argue.

“If Sleetwhisker can't heal him, then no one else can,” Firepaw suddenly interrupted, lifting her head up from where she had been laying nearby.

Shadowpaw quickly turned around, suddenly noticing his friend. Firepaw sighed. “Even though I can't see you, I imagine that you're staring at me with that stupid look of yours.”

Sleetwhisker gave a little laugh. “That's not very nice.”

Firepaw snorted. “As if I care about being nice,” she retorted. “ _Someone_ needs to keep this furball from constantly worrying over everything.”

“I do not worry over everything,” Shadowpaw huffed, feeling indignant.

Sleetwhisker purred and leaned down to sniff at Firepaw's wounds. “Well, your eyes are healing pretty nicely,” he cut in. “The swelling may go down enough to let you open your eyes again.”

Firepaw rested her head on her paws. “That would be nice,” she grunted. “I hate having to just lay around, blind and boring.”

“You won’t be blind,” Shadowpaw reassured her, hoping desperately that he was right.

Nearby, the hunting patrol consisting of Amberfur, Rainfall, Softstep, and their apprentices had returned. Brownpaw was proudly carrying a plump thrush in his jaws, while Snowpaw nearly tripped over the tail of the mice he carried. Sandpaw had a vole in her jaws, rushing ahead of her brothers.

“Make sure to give that vole to the elders!” Amberfur called after the pale tabby.

Sandpaw waved her tail to acknowledge she heard, dashing off towards the old hollowed out tree the elder’s slept in. Snowpaw laid his mice down, tipping his head towards his mentor.

“Should I give these to the elders too?” he asked.

Softstep dipped her head. “Yes, that would be great.”

Brownpaw went over to place his thrush on the fresh-kill pile, while Amberfur and Softstep went off to join the other senior warriors under the Highoak. Rainfall bounded over to them, his tail straight up.

“Firepaw! You’re out of the medicine cat den!” he exclaimed.

Firepaw lifted her head towards his voice. “Sleetwhisker wanted me to get some fresh air.”

Rainfall gave a his brother a proud beam. “He was always the smart one after all.”

Giving a modest look, Sleetwhisker nudged Rainfall. “Knock that off,” he scolded good-humorously.

A rasping cough echoed out of the medicine den suddenly, sending Sleetwhisker rushing towards the entrance. Whispersong staggered past him, wheezing painfully. Shadowpaw bristled at the sight of the sick tom, shocked by just how much weight he had lost. The medicine cat’s pelt was thick with mats, and his ribs could be seen with each rasping breath.

“Whispersong!” Sleetwhisker mewed in alarm, rushing to his mentor’s side. “You shouldn't be up! You need rest!”

Whispersong shook his head stubbornly. “Echostar...” he rasped. “I need….Echostar.”

“I’m on it!” Rainfall called over, quickly running off towards the leader’s den.

Shadowpaw went over to stand beside Firepaw, who seemed confused as to what was happening. Whispersong fell to his paws, dry heaving painfully. Sleetwhisker went to go get herbs, but Whispersong stopped him with his paw.

“No!” he coughed out, silver eyes blazing. “They will be of no use to me!”

Sleetwhisker flinched, startled by the ferocity in his mentor’s voice. Relief flooded through Shadowpaw when he saw Echostar running over to them. Echostar was at Whispersong’s side in an instant, her eyes dark.

“Whispersong,” she murmured to him. “Please, you must rest.”

Whispersong lashed his tail. “There isn’t anymore time!”

The urgency in his voice unsettled Shadowpaw. _Why is he so anxious? Did he have some sort of vision?_ Shadowpaw frowned as Echostar gently placed her paw on Whispersong’s back.

“What are you talking about?” she prompted. “What is this about not having any time?”

Wheezing with effort, the black-and-white tom stared deeply into the LeafClan leader’s eyes. “A vision,” he choked out. “We _must_ seek the ones who lurk in the shadows!” His eyes were wide with horror. “If we don’t we’ll-”

As he tried to spit out the last words, the breath seemed to leave his body entirely. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, the medicine cat fell back. With a little jerk of his legs, the old tom went limp. Echostar stared at her medicine cat in a mix of horror and grief. Sleetwhisker let out a mournful wail, pushing Whispersong’s head with his muzzle urgently.

“Sleetwhisker,” Echostar managed to snap out of her shock. “I’m sorry, but Whispersong is dead.”


	15. Chapter Thirteen

_Shadowpaw’s POV_

The moon glittered above as the Clan all sat vigil for Whispersong. The black-and-white medicine cat lay lifeless in the clearing, his fur sleek and glowing in the moonlight. Sleetwhisker, Dawnrise, and Echostar laid beside the old medicine cat, sharing his last night together.

Shadowpaw watched from outside the apprentices’ den, grief clouding his gaze. _I never got to thank Whispersong for his kindness,_ he lamented. _He was the first cat I ever met here in LeafClan._

“I’m sorry about Whispersong,” Pinepaw’s quiet voice mewed beside him.

Shadowpaw turned his gaze to look at her. “Thanks,” he murmured. “You never had a chance to get to know Whispersong, but I think you would have liked him.”

Pinepaw looked over at the huddled cats. “Medicine cats are amazing.”

There was a hint of admiration in the she-cat’s voice. Shadowpaw glanced at her out of the side of his eye. _Does Pinepaw want to be a medicine cat?_ He wondered. His friend had always shown an interest in plants. She also never had a good sense for battle training either. Could it be that she would rather train as a medicine cat, than a warrior?

_Would StarClan let a former rogue become a medicine cat?_ Shadowpaw wondered, gazing up at the stars. As Shadowpaw turned to head to his nest, the image of Whispersong’s distressed face flashed in his mind.

“ _We_ must _seek the ones who lurk in the shadows!”_

Closing his eyes shut tight, Shadowpaw winced at the memory. Just what had the old medicine cat meant? And what did mean for LeafClan?

_*** * *** _

The days following Whispersong’s death were uneventful, and life in the Clan slowly went back to normal. Shadowpaw prowled through the forest, searching for prey to bring back to camp. Sagepelt had decided to see how Shadowpaw did on his own, and he was desperate to prove himself. Leaves flew up into the air as he ran, and Shadowpaw hoped it wouldn’t scare off prey for the hunting patrol later.

_The old birch tree is a great place to hunt,_ Shadowpaw reminded himself. _Mice and voles always like to hide along the roots._

Slowing his run, Shadowpaw came to a stop once he spotted the river. The old birch tree loomed nearby, its ancient trunk towering above the other trees. Carefully sniffing around, Shadowpaw picked up the scent of vole. Following the scent trail, Shadowpaw spotted a vole sniffing around near the river bank. Positioning himself into a hunter’s crouch, Shadowpaw slowly crept towards the small rodent. As soon as he was close enough, he leaped forward with outstretched claws. Landing squarely on the vole, he quickly bit its spine. Savoring the taste that bathed his tongue, he turned to carry it back to camp.

When Shadowpaw made it back to camp, he placed the vole on the fresh-kill pile. Eager to tell Sagepelt, he went off towards the nursery. Inside, Sagepelt was visiting Hollycloud and the kits. Hollycloud gave a purr.

“Seems someone is looking for you,” she mewed.

Sagepelt turned his head. “Oh, Shadowpaw,” he purred. “How was your hunt?”

Shadowpaw raised his head proudly. “I managed to catch a vole by the old birch tree.”

“That’s great!” Sagepelt praised him. “I’ll be out to see it in a little while. For now, why don’t you check on Sleetwhisker? I’m sure he would appreciate the company.”

Hollycloud’s eyes grew sympathetic. “Yes, Whispersong’s death has been hard on him. He could use the company of his friends right now.”

“I will,” Shadowpaw agreed. “I wanted to see how Firepaw is doing too.”

Sagepelt purred. “Off you go then. I’ll come get you when I’m done here.”

Ducking his head out of the nursery, Shadowpaw made his way over to the medicine cat den. Peeking in, Shadowpaw could see Sleetwhisker rummaging through herbs. Firepaw was nearby in her nest, sitting up. Sleetwhisker turned to face her, a poultice in his paw.

“When can I open my eyes again?” Firepaw asked.

Sleetwhisker applied some of the poultice carefully. “The swelling has went down considerably,” he told her. “When you’re ready, you should try to open them.”

Firepaw seemed to hesitate, turning her head away. “Do you think I’ll be able to?”

Before Sleetwhisker could answer, Shadowpaw stepped inside. “You should at least try.”

Sleetwhisker quickly snapped his gaze around, looking a bit startled. “Oh, Shadowpaw, I didn’t even hear you come in.”

Dipping his head apologetically, Shadowpaw walked over to them. “Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you both.”

Firepaw snorted. “More like you were being a worry-wart as usual.”

Ignoring Firepaw’s comment, he looked at her eyes. Even though they were still shut tight, Sleetwhisker was right; the swelling had gone down considerably. There was permanent scarring where Cinder’s claws had raked across her face, but even that was healing nicely.

“You should try opening your eyes again,” Shadowpaw insisted. “Sleetwhisker’s right, they look a lot better.”

Sighing, Firepaw laid down in her nest. “That doesn’t mean I’ll have my sight back.”

Alarmed, Shadowpaw stared at her. “Don’t say things like that!” he snapped. Softening his tone, he added, “You won’t know for sure until you try, right?”

Firepaw seemed to think for a few moments. Quietly, she mewed, “I don’t want to be blind.”

Shadowpaw shook his head. “You won’t be,” he assured her. “Sleetwhisker worked hard to make sure you healed,” An image of Whispersong’s kind eyes flashed in his mind then. “Whispersong helped too, remember?”

Sleetwhisker’s eyes clouded with emotion at his mentor’s name. Shadowpaw gave him a gentle nudge of support. The gray tom gave a grateful blink, before nudging Firepaw to her paws.

“Shadowpaw is right,” he told her. “I didn’t work this hard for you to give up.”

Firepaw growled. “Who said anything about giving up?”

Hope flared in Shadowpaw’s chest. Firepaw lifted her head, and began to force her eyes open. Shadowpaw and Sleetwhisker watched tensely, anxiety gripping them with cold claws. Firepaw opened her eyes fully, and slowly blinked as she moved her head back and forth slowly.

“Well? Can you see anything?” Shadowpaw asked nervously.

Firepaw turned her deep blue gaze on him. Seeming to burn with cold fire, Firepaw got to her paws.

“I can see!” she declared. “I’m not blind!”


	16. Chapter Fourteen

_Firepaw's POV_

Vision flooded Firepaw’s gaze as she looked around the medicine cat den. _I can see! I’m not blind!_ She rejoiced as excitement surged through her body. Sleetwhisker and Shadowpaw looked just as happy, their eyes glowing. Overjoyed she rushed out of the den. The camp opened up in front of her, familiar as ever. Alderleaf was taking a thrush off the fresh-kill pile, and as he turned to carry it off he saw Firepaw rush towards him.

Dropping the thrush in surprise, Alderleaf’s eyes widened. “Firepaw, your eyes!”

Firepaw pressed her muzzle into her father’s chest. “I can see again!”

Alderleaf purred loudly, licking her head. “I’m so relieved! I was so worried you that might not ever be able to see again,” his voice trailed off at the dark thought.

Gazing up into her father’s eyes, Firepaw purred. “I wasn’t going to give up that easily.”

Licking her head, Alderleaf gave a tiny laugh. “Of course not.”

Shadowpaw came running over to them, Pinepaw at his heels. The little russet-furred she-cat’s eyes lit up upon seeing Firepaw.

“You really _can_ see!” she purred loudly.

Firepaw lifted her chin high. “Yeah, and now I’m ready to _finally_ do something instead of laying around!”

Alderleaf chuckled. “Well if you’re that eager, you should go and find Cloudflight.”

_Oh yeah, that’s right,_ Firepaw remembered. _Cloudflight needs to know that I’m ready to continue my training!_ Glancing back at Shadowpaw and Pinepaw, Firepaw bounded off towards the warriors’ den. She poked her head inside, hoping to see her mentor in her nest. However the white-furred she-cat was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around the clearing, Firepaw began to feel impatient. _Where in the name of StarClan did she disappear to?_ She looked towards the thorn tunnel, tempted to run out of camp in search of her mentor. Making her way over, she came to a stop when she saw Cloudflight returning with Lionclaw. The two cats were walking close together, their tails entwined. Firepaw stared at them in confusion. Why was it just the two of them? Weren’t they in a patrol? And what was with that stupid look on their faces?

Giving an annoyed snort, Firepaw walked over to meet them. Lionclaw noticed her first, his eyes lighting up.

“Your eyes are open!” he exclaimed happily.

Cloudflight quickly snapped her gaze towards Firepaw. For once the she-cat’s yellow eyes were warm as she addressed her apprentice. “Firepaw! It’s good to see you on your paws again.”

Firepaw nodded, a little surprised by her mentor’s warm tone. “Y-Yeah,” she stammered. “Sleetwhisker said I could try opening my eyes.”

“That’s great!” Cloudflight mewed, delighted. “We can continue your training first thing tomorrow then.”

Firepaw’s heart sank. Why couldn’t she continue training today? It was barely past sun-high! Before she could protest, Lionclaw led Cloudflight over to the fresh-kill pile. Annoyed, Firepaw sulked over to the apprentices’ den. Pinepaw and Shadowpaw were sharing tongues, and upon Firepaw’s arrival, they stopped to greet her.

Sitting down with a huff, Firepaw just stared ahead. How was she expected to catch up with the other apprentices if she couldn’t start her training again right away?

“What’s wrong?” Pinepaw asked. “Did something happen?”

Firepaw grunted, flopping down on her belly. “Cloudflight won’t take me out training today.”

Shadowpaw sighed. “You just got your sight back,” he reasoned. “You’ll be back training tomorrow I’m sure.”

“How am I supposed to catch up to everyone if I don’t start right away?” Firepaw muttered.

Pinepaw ran her tail down Firepaw’s spine. “You’ll catch up quickly. Shadowpaw said you were a good fighter and hunter already.”

Sighing, Firepaw rolled onto her back. She stared up at the sky, watching the clouds drift. _I can’t stand not being able to do anything,_ she thought. _If only Cinder didn’t have to be some convincing with her wounds…_

Closing her eyes, Firepaw was back in the rogue camp. The smell of the damp cave she was being held in filled her nostrils. Pinepaw and Shadowpaw were arguing against trusting Cinder, but the she-cat was insistent that she could be trusted. When Firepaw accused Cinder of blinding her, she remembered how the rogue pushed her muzzle to the ground. Instead of silencing Firepaw, Cinder quietly muttered to her.

“ _I was careful not to blind you,” the rogue growled softly. “I had to be convincing or else Hawk would have killed you. Your eyes will be fine. Trust me.”_

Firepaw opened her eyes. Why had the rogue sparred her vision? What would she benefit from it? Firepaw still couldn’t understand what the rogue was thinking. Whatever the case, Firepaw knew she owed Cinder. _Not that I’ll ever admit it out loud,_ Firepaw thought grudgingly.

A sudden yowl split the air. Firepaw rolled to her paws, bristling. Bursting through the entrance, a dark brown tabby tom gasped for air. Blood oozed from wounds along his flanks and muzzle, and his green eyes were full of distress. Echostar raced from her den, her fur fluffed out.

“Ryefur!” she gasped, eyes wide. “What’s going on?”

The wounded tom collapsed to the ground. “Rogues! Rogues are attacking my Clan!”


	17. Chapter Fifteen

_Shadowpaw’s POV_

Shadowpaw stared at the wounded warrior in horror. The cats in the clearing were all rushing out to figure out what was going on. Pinepaw was tensed beside him, and Shadowpaw knew that his friend felt the same dread as he did. _This could only be one group of rouges…_

Sleetwhisker whisked past them, a bundle of herbs in his jaws. As he nudged Ryefur over to his den, Echostar quickly bounded up onto the Highoak. The Clan was already gathered, staring at their leader with expectant eyes.

“I will be calling cats forward to join a patrol to aid BreezeClan,” she announced quickly. “I will be leading the first one, and the second one will be led by Foxchaser. Longwhisker, you will be in charge while I am away.”

The ginger tabby nodded his head solemnly in understanding. Echostar went on, “In my patrol, I will have Lionclaw, Rainfall, Cloudflight, Sagepelt, and Shadowpaw.”

Shadowpaw’s heart leaped at the sound of his name. Hesitantly, he walked forward to stand beside his mentor. Echostar quickly switched her gaze to Foxchaser. “In Foxchaser’s patrol I want Timberfall, Nettleleaf, Ivyfrost, Yellowsky, and Alderleaf.”

Firepaw quickly raced forward, as the cats gathered around. She rushed towards Cloudflight, her eyes burning. “I want to come too.”

Cloudflight looked at her. “Now isn’t the time, Firepaw!” she scolded.

Echostar shook her head as she joined the patrol. “No, Firepaw should come,” she decided, looking at the fiery apprentice. “But don’t overdo it.”

Without hesitation, Echostar raced out of camp. Shadowpaw kept pace beside Sagepelt, trying to stop himself from trembling. _If Hawk is really attacking BreezeClan, then I need to stop him!_ He told himself. _I just hope he’ll listen to what I have to say._

The patrols raced through the forest, sending leaves and dirt up in their wake. Birds sent out alarm calls as they burst from the trees, and squirrels darted for cover. As the cats crossed through their border into the Hollow Ravine, Echostar led them around the edge. The trees began to thin out and the sounds of screeching could be heard. Bursting out of the forest and onto the moorland, the patrol raced towards BreezeClan camp. Without hesitation the LeafClan warriors leaped into the fray of battling cats.

Shadowpaw stared down into the BreezeClan camp in horror. The camp was settled in a shallow dip of the moor, and thick heather walls surrounded it protectively. However, now the walls were broken and screeching cats filled the small camp. Blood soaked the peaty earth, and the motionless body of an elder lay near an old badger set. Shaking himself out of his trance, Shadowpaw raced down into the battle. A small ginger tabby apprentice struggled, as a spiky black she-cat Shadowpaw knew as Holly, pinned her down. Shadowpaw rammed into Holly, sending her sprawling cross the ground. The BreezeClan apprentice quickly got to her paws and ran off, leaving Shadowpaw to fight the fierce rogue.

Holly bared her yellow fangs at him, fur spiked angrily. “Traitor!” she spat.

She lunged at him, snapping her jaws close to Shadowpaw’s throat. Shadowpaw leaped back, swiping his claws at her muzzle. The rogue she-cat ducked away, slamming herself down on top of Shadowpaw. Struggling to quick her off, Shadowpaw raked his back claws across her belly. Holly let out a screech of pain, jumping away. Snarling, she bit into Shadowpaw’s neck scruff and slammed him on his side. Gasping in pain, Shadowpaw flailed as he tried to break free of her grip. Her teeth sunk deeper and deeper into his throat, making the edges of his vision turn to black.

Suddenly her grip was ripped away from his throat, and Shadowpaw collapsed. Gasping for air, Shadowpaw could see the apprentice from earlier had returned to help him. Forcing himself to his paws, he dashed forward to fight alongside the tabby. The two apprentices slashed and clawed at Holly, until the spiky black she-cat retreated into the heather. As Shadowpaw gazed around, he realized that there were a lot more rogues than he saw back in the gorge. _Did Hawk recruit more cats?_

Not waiting to find out, Shadowpaw raced through the camp in search of Cinder. He spotted his sister fighting alongside Leaf, her blue eyes burning with fury. The two rogues had teamed up against a large white BreezeClan tom, cornering him against one of the dens. Shadowpaw quickly ran between them, shoving his sister back.

“Cinder, stop!” he yowled.

Leaf stared at Shadowpaw in surprise, but quickly changed to hostility. Shadowpaw stared in horror as his old friend leaped at him with unsheathed claws. Crashing into Shadowpaw, the two toms rolled across the BreezeClan camp in a fury of claws. Shadowpaw let out a yowl of pain as Leaf sunk his fangs into his shoulder. Retaliating, Shadowpaw raked his claws across Leaf’s muzzle. Blood spurted out across the ground, Leaf howling in fury and pain. Shadowpaw quickly rammed Leaf to the ground, pinning him down with his claws. Leaf struggled under Shadowpaw’s grip, glaring up at him defiantly.

“Leaf! Why are you doing this! We’re friends, remember?” Shadowpaw snapped, staring at his friend desperately.

Leaf snarled at him, his yellow eyes burning. “You left the gorge! You’re no friend of mine, you traitor!”

Stricken, Shadowpaw let Leaf up. Leaf snarled at Shadowpaw, before dashing off into the heather. To Shadowpaw’s surprise, the cats had all stopped fighting. Loud snarls could be heard from the center of the camp. Hawk and Skystar were fighting viciously in the clearing; Nothing but a whirlwind of fur, fangs, and claws. Cinder was at the edge of the cats, her eyes gleaming with interest. The two toms broke apart, both missing tufts of fur and bleeding from various wounds.

Skystar snarled. “You rogues are nothing but cowards! You can’t even attack head on!”

“Interesting you’d say that,” Hawk sneered. ”Seeing how your former leader is probably rotting in the deepest depths of the Dark Forest right about now.”

“How dare you!” Skystar spat. “Sandstar was a noble leader! Much more than I can say for you, Hawk _talon_!”

Shadowpaw stared in bewilderment. What was Skystar talking about? How did the BreezeClan leader seem to know Hawk? And how did Hawk know about Sandstar’s death?

_No. No it can’t be,_ Shadowpaw’s eyes widened in realization.

A dark expression flashed in Hawk’s yellow gaze. In a flash, he lashed his front claw towards Skystar. Blood sprayed from a gash in the BreezeClan’s leader’s throat, and he fell to his side. Hawk stood over him, blood glinting from his claws. A pool of blood welled up under Skystar as he struggled to move. His eyes were full of fury and fear, staring up at Hawk.

“Your Clan will pay for everything they ever took from me,” Hawk snarled, his voice low and menacing. “Sandstar was just the beginning. And this attack is one of many more to come. Any cat who opposes me will face certain death.”

Shadowpaw stared at Skystar in horror. The BreezeClan leader became ominously still, the blood still pooling from his wound. Hawk’s eyes glinted, and he lifted his claw to finish the leader off. Shadowpaw looked away, unable to watch. A loud thud of someone being knocked to the ground startled Shadowpaw. Quickly looking back, Echostar was standing over Skystar protectively. The LeafClan leader stared at the rogue in fury, her fur spiked. Echostar had managed to shove Hawk away, and the large tabby was staring at her menacingly.

“This isn’t over, dear Echostar,” Hawk snarled mockingly. “Even a fool like you should realize that.”

Foxchaser stepped forward, tail lashing. “We can take whatever you throw at us.”

Smirking, Hawk turned to leave the camp. “We shall see about that.”

With a loud yowl, the rogues filed out after their leader. Shadowpaw rushed forward, hoping to stop Cinder from following, but the she-cat was nowhere to be seen. Heart-sinking, Shadowpaw stared after the rogues in dismay. A loud coughing sound came from Skystar then, turning Shadowpaw’s attention away from the rogues. The BreezeClan leader staggered to his paws, the wound in his throat miraculously gone.

“Skystar, you shouldn’t push yourself. You just lost a life,” Echostar murmured to him.

“There’s no time to rest!” Skystar snapped. “My camp is nearly destroyed, and that blasted traitor could be back at any moment!”

Skystar looked around the camp. “Ashheart!” he yowled.

A speckled gray she-cat came rushing forward at his call. While the battered BreezeClan warriors looked on, Skystar summoned his Clan together. Echostar and the LeafClan cats went off to the side, giving the battered Clan some space.

“Ashheart, what’s the status of the Clan?” Skystar demanded.

Ashheart frowned, looking down. “Woolyfoot, Boulderpelt, and Paleeyes were all killed in the attack. Many of our other warriors were badly injured. Those with the worse injuries I have already sent off to be seen by Dustpool and Sootfur.”

Skystar closed his eyes for a moment at the news. For a moment the silver tabby looked as if he was going to collapse. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head. “We will hold a vigil for the dead tonight. Those who are fit enough, I want to reinforce the heather walls. We can not let those rogues think BreezeClan is defeated. We _must_ prove that we can still fight!”

“BreezeClan! BreezeClan! BreezeClan!” the moor cats cheered loudly at their leader’s words.

Once the cheers died down, Echostar approached Skystar. “I will be going back to my Clan now,” she told him. “As soon as Ryefur is well, I will have a patrol escort him back to your camp.”

Skystar dipped his head gratefully. “Thank you for your help. Please make sure that Ryefur knows about the Clan.”

“Yes, of course,” Echostar assured him. She gestured for her patrols to leave.

Shadowpaw followed slowly behind his Clanmates, horrified by what he had seen. Not even the wounds from the battle hurt as badly as the hate in his old friend’s eyes. And even more than that, Shadowpaw no longer knew just who the rogues were—especially Hawk. Staring up at the darkening sky, the apprentice was more desperate than ever for answers.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

_Firepaw’s POV_

Firepaw sat outside of Sleetwhisker’s den, waiting as the medicine cat treated various wounds from the battle. Firepaw’s pelt stung with different scratches, but her mind burned with excitement. She had finally been able to do something since temporarily losing her vision. _Being able to sink my claws into an enemy was great!_ Firepaw stared at her claws, satisfied.

A movement nearby caught Firepaw’s eye, and she glanced over. Shadowpaw was laying nearby, staring down at his paws miserably. _Here we go,_ Firepaw sighed inwardly. She walked over to him noticing that his pelt was matted with blood and dirt. His right ear was sliced into a large v-shaped notch, now crusted with dried blood. Despite the obviously painful wounds, her friend didn’t seem to even feel them; His mind completely elsewhere.

“Shadowpaw…?” Firepaw mewed, approaching him.

Shadowpaw blinked, as if he was snapped out of a trance. Lifting his gaze to hers, Firepaw could see weariness in his blue eyes.

“What’s wrong? You look like you’re far away somewhere,” Firepaw asked, tilting her head.

Shadowpaw sighed. “N-Nothing,” he looked back down. “I think I’m just tired is all.”

_Liar._ Firepaw knew better than that. Twitching her tail tip irritably, she shoved him with her paw. “Alright that’s enough of that,” she snorted.

Flinching, Shadowpaw looked at her. “Enough of what?”

“Enough of you lying to me,” Firepaw snapped. “I’m not stupid. I know you better than that. What’s _really_ wrong?”

Sighing, Shadowpaw shook his head. “There sure is no fooling you,” he mewed dryly.

Rolling her eyes, Firepaw sat beside him. “Well?”

Staring ahead, Shadowpaw was quiet for a few moments. The two apprentices watched their Clanmates in silence. The dark tabby closed his eyes, as if pained.

“I don’t know where I belong anymore,” he whispered.

Firepaw stared at him. “Are you mouse-brained? You belong _here_. With your _Clan_.”

“You don’t get it!” Shadowpaw snapped, lashing his tail. “I don’t even know where I come from anymore! Or who I can even trust now.”

“What are you talking about?” Firepaw asked, confused. “You met your parents. And even if you were born a rogue, you belong here in LeafClan. You can trust your Clanmates, Shadowpaw. You can trust _me_. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Shadowpaw dug his claws into the ground. “My mother...no... _Lily,_ ” he muttered. “She told me that...that I’m not her real son.”

The misery in his voice nearly choked Firepaw. Just how long had her friend been keeping this to himself? Why hadn’t she noticed sooner? She laid beside him.

“What do you mean? How is she not your real mother? Is Hawk not your real father?” Firepaw asked.

“That’s what Lily said,” Shadowpaw replied. “When we were kits, Hawk brought Cinder and I to the gorge. She has no idea where we came from. And apparently Cinder has no idea she isn’t their kit. I promised Lily I wouldn’t tell Cinder about it.”

Firepaw tilted her head. “When did she tell you all of this?”

Shadowpaw sighed heavily. “She told me before we left. And then, I suddenly had to face them all again when they attacked BreezeClan. Did you hear what Skystar called Hawk?” he asked, his eyes wide with horror. “He referred to Hawk, as Hawk _talon._ That’s a _warrior_ name, Firepaw. Why would Skystar call him that? Just who _is_ Hawk? And why does he hate the Clans so much?”

Mind reeling with all the questions, Firepaw shook her head. “Whoa, whoa, slow down!” she stammered out. “While I’m curious about Hawk myself, we need to focus on the actual issue here.” Shadowpaw stared at her, as if he didn’t understand. Growling with frustration, she smacked the back of his head with her paw. “Your _real_ parents? You know, the _actual_ issue?”

Wincing from being hit, Shadowpaw sat up. “How is that more important right now?” he argued. “Hawk just attacked BreezeClan! Our own Clan is in _danger!_ Didn’t you hear him?”

Firepaw growled, standing up. “Let Echostar and the senior warriors deal with that! What can we possibly do as apprentices?” she snapped. “Right now the only thing we _can_ do, is find out who and where your real parents are.”

Shadowpaw hung his head. “Yeah, you’re right,” he concurred. “Thanks, Firepaw.”

Shaking her head, Firepaw sniffed at his sliced ear. “You know, now you’ll have a large notch after this heals.”

He reached up with his paw to feel his ear. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Sorry you had to wait so long,” Sleetwhisker’s muffled mew came from nearby.

The gray medicine cat was carrying a bundle of herbs, his eyes exhausted. He sat the herbs in front of them, examining Shadowpaw’s sliced ear.

“How is it?” Shadowpaw winced, as Sleetwhisker licked his ear.

“I think you’ll live to see another day,” he replied with a hint of amusement.

Firepaw waited as Sleetwhisker smeared poultices and cobwebs over Shadowpaw’s wounds. Once he was done, he began to examine her own pelt. Firepaw winced a few times, a couple of the scratches a bit more painful than others. However she managed to sit still as Sleetwhisker treated them.

Rolling up the remaining herbs, Sleetwhisker gave a nod. “You’ll both be just fine. I think regular duties will be alright. Just make sure to stop by later tomorrow so I can recheck your wounds.”

Shadowpaw nodded. “Thanks, Sleetwhisker.”

Dipping his head, Sleetwhisker left to go back to his den. Firepaw stood and stretched, ignoring the soreness in her limbs. The camp was quiet, the Clan either in their dens or sharing tongues. Shadows began to creep along the edges of the clearing, night beginning to fall at last. Shadowpaw got his paws with a yawn.

“We should get some rest,” he suggested. “We have a long day of training tomorrow, I’m sure.”

Firepaw gave a tiny grunt of agreement, following him to the apprentices’ den. Snowpaw, Brownpaw, and Sandpaw were already in their nests; chattering away like a bunch of starlings. Firepaw made her way to her nest, laying down in it. Shadowpaw laid in his nest beside her, flicking his ears as he listened to the younger apprentices chatter.

“How was the battle?” Brownpaw asked, eyes burning with curiosity.

“Was it scary?” Snowpaw chimed in behind his brother.

Firepaw closed her eyes. “It was a battle,” she muttered. “They’re all the same. You fight, cats get wounded, the end.”

Sandpaw huffed. “You never tell us any good stories!”

“Yeah!” Brownpaw complained.

Rolling her eyes, Firepaw lifted her head to look at them. “What do I look like, an elder?” she snapped. “If you want to hear a story that bad, go bug them. Now let me sleep.”

“Don’t mind Firepaw,” Shadowpaw apologized. “It’s been a long day. How about I tell you about the battle tomorrow after training?”

“Okay!” Sandpaw chirped. “Thanks, Shadowpaw.”

Seeming to be satisfied, the three littermates quieted down. Firepaw closed her eyes, curling into a ball. Without a few moments, sleep overtook her.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

_Shadowpaw’s POV_

“Shadowpaw, tuck your tail in!” Sagepelt’s orders rang throughout the hollow pit.

Shadowpaw was sparring with Snowpaw, their mentor’s watching close by. Tucking in his tail, Shadowpaw rolled away as Snowpaw leaped at him. The dark gray tom had knocked Shadowpaw off his paws at the beginning of their sparring session. Despite his younger age, Snowpaw’s large frame made him a formidable opponent. Shadowpaw quickly turned to face his denmate, bracing himself as Snowpaw charged towards him. Once Snowpaw got close enough, Shadowpaw leaped over his head. Tumbling forward in an effort to turn around, Snowpaw was left wide open. As soon as Shadowpaw landed, he turned and barreled into the younger apprentice.

The two toms rolled across the sandy ground, their mentor’s watching closely. Shadowpaw managed to pin Snowpaw down on his back, using his weight to hold him down. Snowpaw attempted to break free, but eventually gave up after a few moments. Shadowpaw backed off, letting his younger denmate up.

“Great spar you two!” Softstep praised, jumping down to join them.

Snowpaw shook the sand from his pelt. “I wasn’t expecting Shadowpaw to suddenly fly over my head!”

“It was a risky, but good move,” Sagepelt commented from above.

Warmed by his mentor’s praise, Shadowpaw climbed out of the pit. “What should we do now?”

“Go ahead and try to catch something for the fresh-kill pile,” Sagepelt told him. “After that, you’re free for the day.”

Snowpaw perked his ears up. “Can I go hunting too?”

“If Shadowpaw doesn’t mind the company,” Softstep replied.

Shadowpaw shook his head. “I don’t mind.”

“Great! Let’s go then,” Snowpaw chirped, rushing out of the hollow pit.

Shadowpaw quickly chased after his Clanmate. Snowpaw was sniffing around the forest eagerly. Amused by his enthusiasm, Shadowpaw perked up his ears to listen for any movement. Tiny scuffles by a nearby bush caught his attention. Quietly maneuvering himself towards the sound, Shadowpaw drew in the scent of mouse. Carefully balancing his weight, Shadowpaw crept forward. Striking forward, he sent the mouse flying before finishing it off. Satisfied with his catch, Shadowpaw buried the mouse to come back for later. Looking around, he noticed Snowpaw was nowhere in sight.

Looking around, the dark gray apprentice was nowhere to be seen. Shadowpaw walked quietly, just in case his denmate was in the middle of hunting prey. A foul stench overwhelmed him senses as he walked further into the forest. The fur along his spine bristled when the familiar scent of blood hung in the air. Shadowpaw hurried forward towards the scent, before skidding to a horrified halt. Snowpaw was cornered against a boulder, a large gash on his shoulder. Keeping him from escaping was a huge creature Shadowpaw recognized from his time with the rogues.

_It’s a dog!_ He thought in terror, remembering his near death experience by the twolegplace. This dog was much larger than the one by the twolegplace nest, its tan fur rippling above the beast’s thick muscles. Shadowpaw broke from his frozen trance as he took a step forward to face the dog. A flash of fur shot in front of him them, barreling towards the dog. The dog swung its massive head around, revealing sharp yellow fangs out of its short muzzle.

“Firepaw!” Shadowpaw yowled, realizing his friend was on the beast’s back.

“Don’t just stand there!’ she snapped. “Help me out!”

The dog snapped its jaws at Firepaw, but the she-cat managed to leap off in time. Shadowpaw ran up to stand beside her, fluffing his fur out and hissing furiously at the dog. It let out a loud bark, nearly shaking the ground under the apprentice’s paws. The beast lurched forward to grab Shadowpaw, but he quickly leaped onto its head. Using his claws to dig into the dog’s thick muscle, he hung on tight as the beast tried to dislodge him. Firepaw lashed at the dog’s muzzle viciously; nothing but a flash of ginger fur and claws. Shadowpaw swung from side to side as the dog shook, and quickly let go before it could snatch him up in its jaws. He rushed behind the beast, diving under its legs. He sunk his teeth into its leg, and the creature let out a howl of pain. Firepaw quickly leaped onto its back, biting the back of the dog’s neck.

During their struggle, Snowpaw must had run back to camp; a battle patrol led by Foxchaser was rushing towards them. The dog snarled as it faced the cats, but Shadowpaw kept a strong grip on its leg. Foxchaser leaped onto the dog’s back, helping Firepaw to bite its neck. Amberfur, Nettleleaf, Longwhisker, and Rainfall had the dog surrounded as they slashed at its pelt. Foxchaser and Firepaw let go of the dog as it gave a frustrated howl. As it began to run off, Shadowpaw was dragged along with it.

“Shadowpaw let go!” Rainfall yelled, racing after them.

Shadowpaw’s grip was loosened as the dog ran faster. Rolling across the ground, Shadowpaw landed in a heap as the dog disappeared into the forest. Foxchaser’s patrol rushed after the dog, while Firepaw quickly ran to Shadowpaw’s side. Shadowpaw got up, shaking his pelt off.

“You idiot!’ Firepaw snapped, her fur spiked up. “Why didn’t you let go?”

Shadowpaw looked at her. “I didn’t expect it to suddenly run off like that.”

After a few moments, Foxchaser returned with her patrol. Rainfall ran up to him, his eyes wide.

“Are you two okay?” He asked. “We came as fast as we could when Snowpaw came running into camp!”

Shadowpaw nodded. “Yeah, I think so. What about the dog?”

Nettleleaf raised her head. “We gave it some scratches to remember us by. Especially after it dared to attack my kit!”

“Let’s go back to camp,” Foxchaser told them. “We need to report to Echostar.”

The moment the cats returned to camp, they were bombarded with questions. Echostar was on the Highoak, calling the Clan to be silent. The noise died down after a few moments, while everyone turned their attention to the LeafClan leader.

“For the first time in many moons, we had a dog in our territory,” Echostar began. “But thanks to our warriors, and two brave apprentices, it was driven out without tragedy.”

The cats all murmured their praise, while Echostar continued on.

“That is why today, I would like to give them their warrior names,” she turned her gaze to Shadowpaw and Firepaw.

Shadowpaw stared at his leader in shock. Firepaw looked at a loss for words, but her eyes gleamed with pride. Alderleaf pushed his way through the cats, giving his daughter a quick nuzzle before nudging her forward.

“Cloudflight, are you satisfied with your apprentice’s training enough for her to be made a warrior?” Echostar asked.

Cloudflight stepped forward, her yellow eyes glowing. “Yes, Echostar, I am.”

“And Sagepelt, do you feel the same way for your apprentice?”

Shadowpaw looked over as his mentor raised his head proudly. “Yes, I do.”

Echostar nodded her head, gesturing for the them to come close. “Then I, Echostar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.” Echostar gave a tiny nod for Firepaw to come forward. “Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Firepaw raised her head, eyes glowing happily. “I do.”

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firelight. StarClan honors your bravery, and independence. We welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan.”

Echostar climbed down from the Highoak, resting her muzzle on Firelight’s head. Firelight licked her shoulder in turn, before stepping back. She glanced at Shadowpaw, a gleam in her eyes. Shadowpaw stepped forward nervously, lifting his head to meet Echostar’s gaze.

“Do you, Shadowpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” Shadowpaw choked out, trying to keep himself from trembling.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowheart. StarClan honors your loyalty, and dedication. We welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan.”

As Echostar laid her muzzle on his head, Shadowheart licked her shoulder. She stepped back, and raised her muzzle as the Clan cheered their new names.

“Firelight! Shadowheart! Firelight! Shadowheart!”

Firelight gazed at Shadowheart, excitement in her eyes. Shadowheart returned the look, gazing up at the evening sky as the Clan called his new name. How far he had come since he first arrived in LeafClan! Shadowheart closed his eyes, memories of the past few moons flooding his mind. _I am truly a LeafClan warrior now. This is where I belong._


	20. Chapter Eighteen

_Firelight’s POV_

Firelight kept her gaze ahead as she and Shadowheart held their warrior vigil. The forest was quiet, and she could hear the gentle snores of her Clanmates back in camp. Shadowheart was sitting beside her, ears pricked for any sounds. The sky was a pale gray, and Firelight was certain that dawn was approaching. _I can’t wait to sleep in my own nest!_ She then remembered that her nest would no longer be in the apprentices’ den. She silently groaned at the thought of having to make a new nest in the warriors den. _I’m so tired! I don’t have the energy to heave fresh moss and bracken for a new nest!_

She glanced at Shadowheart, who was still watching the forest. Firelight twitched her whiskers in amusement. _He takes everything so seriously,_ she purred. _He needs to learn how to relax._ Firelight yawned, trying not to fall asleep sitting up. The night had been chilly, reminding her that leaf-fall was on its way. Fluffing out her fur, she curled her tail around her paws. _Just a bit longer,_ she told herself. _The dawn patrol will be out soon._

Waiting for what felt like an eternity, Firelight felt herself dozing off. She was startled awake by Foxchaser’s voice echoing through the thorn tunnel. Quickly snapping herself around to face the LeafClan deputy, Firelight did her best to disguise her droopy eyes. Shadowheart looked just as determined, straightening himself up as Foxchaser emerged with the dawn patrol.

“How was your vigil?” she asked.

Firelight yawned. “Uneventful. I’m just ready to sleep!”

Foxchaser gave a little purr. “Rainfall, and Yellowsky already made your nests in the warriors’ den. Go and get some rest.”

“Oh that’s great!” Shadowheart purred. “I’ll have to thank them later.”

Firelight nodded, relieved that she didn’t have to make their new nests. Yawning, she went back into camp. Nosing her way into the warriors’ den, she sniffed around for her new nest. It was in the far back of the den, with Shadowheart’s right next to it. Crawling into her new nest, she sunk down into the moss comfortably. Shadowheart was right beside her, yawning as he laid down. Firelight closed her eyes, basking in the glow of her new life as a warrior.

 

When Firelight awoke, she noticed Shadowheart was no longer beside her. Sitting up in her nest, she stretched before leaving the warriors den. Sun-high was upon them now, and Firelight saw the camp bustling with activity. Hollycloud was outside of the nursery, her two kits playing nearby. Jayeyes, Frosttail, and Oaktuft were bathing in patch of sunlight outside of the elder’s den, while Sleetwhisker was organizing herbs nearby. Snowpaw, Brownpaw, and Sandpaw were mock fighting outside of the apprentices’ den. Echostar was resting on the Highoak, grooming herself. It was a typical peaceful afternoon in LeafClan.

Alderleaf was returning from patrol them, carrying a few voles in his jaws. Behind him was Pinepaw, who was carrying a robin. Firelight bounded over to them, tail high. Alderleaf dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile, mewing a greeting as she approached.

“How was your vigil?” her father asked.

Firelight shrugged. “It was okay I guess. Nothing really happened.”

Pinepaw gave a little purr. “Isn’t that a _good_ thing?”

“Just be glad your vigil wasn’t in leaf-bare!” Alderleaf purred, playfully nudging Firelight. “My vigil was during the first snow storm of the season.”

Gently headbutting her father’s shoulder, Firelight looked around. “Have you seen Shadowheart anywhere?”

Pinepaw tilted her head. “The last time I saw him, he was talking to Sagepelt.”

Alderleaf nodded. “I believe he and Sagepelt went out of camp.”

“Okay, thanks!” Firelight called over her shoulder as she ran out of camp.

Keeping her ears pricked, she looked around for the mottled gray tabby. Sniffing the air for his scent, she picked up a small trace of the two toms. It was a bit stale, but fresh enough for Firelight to follow. At the end of the scent trail, she found herself standing above the hollow pit. Sagepelt and Shadowheart were sparring, rolling around the sandy earth as they practiced battle moves. Firelight watched them, confused. _Why is Shadowheart sparring with Sagepelt?_ She wondered. _He’s a warrior now. What does he need training for?_

Deciding not to interrupt, Firelight watched quietly off to the side. Sagepelt had Shadowheart pinned down, but the new warrior quickly kicked him off. Sagepelt landed on his paws, bracing himself as Shadowheart charged him. Dodging to the side, Sagepelt knocked Shadowheart’s back legs out from under him. Shadowheart fell face first into the sand, sliding forward. Before he could react, Sagepelt had him pinned down.

“You have to do better than that if you want to beat me!” Sagepelt taunted.

Shadowheart grunted and threw Sagepelt off of him. He shook the sand from his pelt and bowled his old mentor over. The two toms tussled in the hollow pit, each trying to pin the other down. Breaking apart, they both faced each other. Sagepelt eased up, sitting down.

“I think that’s enough for now,” the silver tabby meowed. “You’re definitely getting better at fighting but if you want to get stronger you need a batter strategy.”

Shadowheart tilted his head. “What do you suggest?”

Sagepelt purred, his eyes glinting playfully. “Well first, you should notice when another cat is nearby.”

Blinking, Shadowheart looked over. Firelight rolled her eyes, jumping down into the pit.

“It’s about time you noticed me, you dumb furball,” Firelight scoffed, cuffing his ears gently.

Ducking back, Shadowheart waved his tail. “I was busy sparring with Sagepelt,” he defended. “Besides, when did you even get here?”

Firelight smirked. “Long enough to watch Sagepelt kick your tail.”

“Whatever,” Shadowheart snorted, looking away.

Laughing, Sagepelt started heading back to camp. “I’m going to check on Hollycloud and the kits. I’ll see you both back in camp.”

Shadowheart stretched, shaking all the sand from his pelt. “We should go hunting before we head back.”

“Alright, let’s go now then,” Firelight replied, leading the way into the forest.

 

The two cats managed to catch some mice, before they returned to camp. The Clan was all sharing tongues, while others ate their fill of prey. Shadowheart and Firelight put their prey on the fresh-kill pile, before joining Rainfall, Yellowsky, and Ivyfrost by the warriors’ den. Ivyfrost was sharing tongues with Yellowsky, while Rainfall was eating a starling.

“Hey, how was your guy’s vigil?” Yellowsky asked, looking at them.

“Uneventful,” Firelight snorted.

Rainfall looked up from his prey. “At least you didn’t have to have it in the rain!”

Shadowheart nodded. “Yeah, you got soaked during your vigil.”

“Luckily you saved me,” Rainfall laughed.

Ivyfrost looked at them. “It’s just like old times now.”

Firelight smiled. “It’s nice to share a den with you guys again.”

“Yeah, it reminds me of when we were still apprentices,” Yellowsky purred.

Shadowheart quickly turned his head, Firelight following his gaze. Pinepaw was running towards them, her green eyes glowing. The russet-furred she-cat was vibrating with excitement, her tail held high. Firelight had never seen the she-cat so happy or excited about anything.

“You look really happy,” Shadowheart blinked.

Pinepaw nodded. “Yes! Sleetwhisker said I could be his apprentice!”

Rainfall jumped up. “What? Really?”

“Yeah! I just have to talk to Echostar and Alderleaf,” Pinepaw mewed.

Firelight frowned a little. Alderleaf had been the one to keep Pinepaw in the Clan. How would her father react to his apprentice becoming a medicine cat instead? _Hopefully Alderleaf will be okay with this,_ she thought.

“Let’s go then,” Rainfall purred happily. “I can’t wait to see my brother become a mentor!”

Yellowsky rolled her eyes. “Calm down,” she scolded him. “Let Pinepaw do this herself.”

Shadowheart nodded. “Yellowsky is right,” he agreed. “This is something you should do yourself.”

Pinepaw gave a nervous nod. “R-Right,” she stammered. “I’ll do my best!”

Firelight watched Pinepaw run off towards Echostar’s den. Shadowheart was watching too, but to her surprise his expression was worried. Looking back towards Echostar’s den, Firelight could understand why her friend was worried. Would the Clan accept an outsider as their medicine cat? Especially when that outsider was once part of the enemy?

 _Good luck, Pinepaw,_ Firelight silently prayed.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

_Shadowheart’s POV_

Heavy rain poured down relentlessly on the LeafClan camp. Shadowheart hunched under a tree at the edge of camp, his ears flattened against his head. The past few days rain had battered the forest, making hunting very poor for the patrols sent out. Shadowheart was grateful to had finished a border patrol earlier, when the rain had been lighter. The camp was virtually empty, most of the cats in their dens avoiding the rain. Shadowheart fluffed his fur out, a chill creeping along his pelt. The air was much cooler during the past few days, announcing the arrival of leaf-fall.

Squeals from the nursery caught his attention. Shadowheart gazed over across the camp, seeing Silverkit and Redkit dance around in the puddles. Both of Sagepelt’s kits had grown in the past few moons, and would be apprentices any day now. Silverkit had his father’s silver tabby fur, while Redkit was a tiny calico; looking absolutely nothing like her parents.

Peering out of the nursery like tiny owls, were Dawnrise’s three kits—Larkkit, Ravenkit, and Sparrowkit. They watched with wide eyes as their older denmates splashed around in the rain. Pinepaw returned to camp with Sleetwhisker then, carrying a bundle of herbs in her jaw. Shadowheart purred as she eagerly ran after the medicine cat. The ex-rogue had asked to be Sleetwhisker’s apprentice a few days ago, and to everyone’s surprise, Echostar allowed her to train under him. Since then, his old friend was working hard to prove herself to the Clan.

_I’m glad Pinepaw has found her place at last,_ Shadowheart thought happily. _She never was a fighter. I think she’ll do better training to be a medicine cat._ He recalled his friend’s fascination with plants, and how that would get her into trouble back when they were with the rogues. Relieved that she was safe now, Shadowheart watched the thorn tunnel. Firelight went out on a border patrol earlier, and asked that he wait for her at the edge of camp. Hunching down, he tried to warm himself up from the chill damp air.

“Echostar!” Timberfall yowled as he raced into camp.

Poking her head outside of her den, Echostar met her warrior. “What’s wrong?”

Fur dark and slick from the rain, Timberfall was almost unrecognizable. “The ReedClan border is flooded! You have to come see this!”

Alert, Shadowheart raced over towards them. Echostar stepped out of her den, fur spiked. “Where is the rest of the patrol?”

“They’re still at the border,” said Timberfall. “Softstep had me come back to report to you.”

Dipping her head, Echostar rushed out of camp. Shadowheart quickly followed Timberfall as they ran after their leader. Rain beat down on the three cats as they headed towards the river. Shadowheart squinted his eyes as rain hit his face, and had to keep himself from sliding on mud occasionally. As they reached the border, Shadowheart came to halt as his paws splashed through belly-deep water. Leaping back, he realized the river had burst its banks; and it now lapped greedily at what was once solid ground. Echostar gazed across the water, her eyes wide in horror.

“Oh great StarClan,” she breathed. “ReedClan is completely submerged...”

“Echostar!” came Yellowsky’s voice.

Nearby, the patrol consisting of Yellowsky, Softstep, Firelight, and Duskstrike were sheltering under trees higher up. Shadowheart made his way up to his Clanmates, Echostar and Timberfall right behind him. Higher up, Shadowheart could see just how devastating the flooding was.

The reeds that bordered the river on ReedClan’s side were wiped out, and dark gray floodwater ran through the marshland. Any cats caught by the flood would have been drowned, despite ReedClan’s excellent swimming ability. _I hope they all found high ground before the waters rose,_ Shadowheart prayed.

“What should we do?” Duskstrike asked, glancing at Echostar.

Echostar was silent for a few moments, surveying the damage. “Nothing,” she answered. “There is nothing we can do. We can only hope ReedClan made it out okay.”

Yellowsky frowned. “There really isn’t anything we can do?”

“Unless you want to go for a swim, then no,” came Firelight’s snappy reply.

Softstep gazed up at the gray sky. “The gathering is in two days,” she mewed. “We’ll learn of ReedClan’s status then.”

“Softstep’s right,” Timberfall agreed. “For now all we can do is pray that they made it out okay.”

“Pray indeed,” Echostar murmured. She turned and headed back to camp. The rest of the patrol followed her, but Shadowheart stayed back to look back over the river. How could any cat survive water that high? What if the entire Clan had been wiped out? Frowning, Shadowheart went to catch up with his Clanmates.

 

The rain had finally cleared up the day of the gathering. Shadowheart walked beside Firelight as they headed towards the Hollow Ravine, the moon shining overhead. Echostar had chosen them to come, along with all the apprentices. Frosttail, Jayeyes, Amberfur, Softstep, Rainfall, Longwhisker, Sagepelt, and Nettleleaf had also been chosen to go. Pinepaw fell back so she was beside Shadowheart.

“Do you think the other Clans will notice I’m not Clan-born?” she worried.

“I doubt it,” Firelight told her. “No one batted an eye when Shadowheart came to his first gathering.”

Shadowheart nodded. “Yeah, as long as you don’t openly say anything about it, I don’t think they’ll even suspect you.”

Pinepaw breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad,” she mewed. “I want the other Clans to know I’ll be worthy of becoming a medicine cat some day.”

“Don’t worry so much,” Firelight huffed. “You’re turning into fretting furball over here.”

Shadowheart rolled his eyes. “I am _not_ a fretting furball.”

“And hedgehogs fly,” Firelight retorted.

The group came to a stop then. Shadowheart peered down the ravine, spotting different cats waiting below. Pinepaw held her breath, eyes wide at the sight of so many cats. Resting his tail reassuringly on her shoulders, he followed Echostar down the ravine. As the cats approached, Shadowheart picked up the scents of PineClan and BreezeClan.

Blackstar, and Skystar were already sitting on the Great Oak. Echostar jumped up to join them, Foxchaser joining Ashpool, and Ravenwing—the other deputies—among the roots. Pinepaw ran off to join Sleetwhisker, as they met up with Krestelsong, Dustpool, and their apprentices—Sootfur, and a fluffy white tom Shadowheart didn’t recognize. Snowpaw, Brownpaw, and Sandpaw ran off towards a group of PineClan and BreezeClan apprentices nearby, while Frosttail and Jayeyes met up with other elders. Shadowheart looked around anxiously for any signs of ReedClan, worried that the flooding had been too much for them.

“Quit fidgeting!” Firelight snapped.

Shadowheart ducked his head. “Sorry, I’m just worried about ReedClan.”

“They’ll be here,” Firelight told him. “It takes more than that to kill those arrogant fish faces.”

As if a signal to appear, a group of ReedClan cats descended down the ravine. Icestar led them, his translucent white fur glimmering in the moonlight. Reedsplash, and Littletail quickly joined the other medicine cats, while Stonetail joined the other deputies. The other ReedClan cats mingled into the groups, as Icestar joined the other three leaders on the Great Oak.

“What is Stonetail doing there?” came Rainfall’s surprised mew.

“He might be their new deputy,” Sagepelt answered. He then added darkly, “Heronwing must have perished in the flood.”

“Let tonight’s gathering begin!” Skystar’s voice rang out through the ravine.

Blackstar went first, her amber eyes glowing in the darkness. “PineClan has been well this past moon. We unfortunately lost one of our apprentices—Antpaw—last moon to the foggy ravine. We also lost Slatepool in a dog attack, but our warriors managed to drive the beast off.” Murmurs of sympathy for the lost cats rippled through the group. Blackstar went on, “There is some good news, however. We gained two new warriors, Spiderstrike and Mothstream. We also now have two new apprentices, Sleetpaw and Frostpaw.”

“Spiderstrike! Mothstream! Sleetpaw! Frostpaw!” the cats all cheered. Nearby two young warriors sat up proudly, while the fluffy white tom Shadowheart saw earlier ducked his head meekly.

As Blackstar stepped back, Skystar took her place. “BreezeClan has recovered from an ambush by rogues, but sadly we lost Woolyfoot, Boulderpelt, and Paleeyes in the attack.” Gasps of shock rippled from the other two Clans, and Shadowheart stared down at his paws in shame. Skystar lifted his head proudly. “We were fortunate enough to continue to grow despite the attack, and we now have two new apprentices—Cloudpaw, and Snowpaw.”

“Cloudpaw! Snowpaw!” the cats cheered out, as the two BreezeClan apprentices held their heads up happily.

Echostar stepped forward next. “LeafClan has been well, and thriving. I am happy to announce two new warriors—Shadowheart and Firelight.”

“Shadowheart! Firelight!” the cats called their names out. Firelight basked proudly in their cheers, while Shadowheart sunk to the ground self-consciously. He was relieved when Echostar went on.

“We also have a new apprentice, Pinepaw, who is training to be a medicine cat.”

Pinepaw sheepishly ducked behind Sleetwhisker when the cats all turned to look at her. Icestar was the last to step forward, his sharp red eyes piercing the cats below.

“ReedClan is recovering from flooding caused by the heavy rains,” he rasped. “Hailfall, and Heronwing drowned during the flooding. And Stonetail has become deputy in Heronwing’s place.”

The cats gave their sympathies, before offering congratulations to Stonetail’s promotion to deputy. Icestar nodded to the cats below. “Despite this sudden tragedy, ReedClan lives on. We have gained three new warriors—Riversong, Lakefrost, and Streamwatcher.”

“Riversong! Lakefrost! Streamwatcher!” the other cats cheered, ReedClan among the loudest.

As the three new warriors happily listened to the cheers, Echostar raised her voice above them. “If there is nothing else left to say, this gathering is over!”

The cats all disbanded into their Clans, and Echostar led the LeafClan cats back to camp. On their way back, Echostar suddenly came to a halt. Laying just up ahead was the lifeless body of cat, Hawk hovering over them. Shadowheart felt his blood turn to ice as Hawk gazed at them with cold yellow eyes.

“Hawk!” Echostar growled, running forward.

Hawk shoved her back, blood from the dead cat smearing across her fur. Shocked, Echostar stepped back, her eyes wide. Foxchaser snarled at him, charging forward. Hawk simply leaped over her, darting up a nearby tree.

“What is the meaning of this?” Echostar demanded.

Eyes glinting, Hawk stared back down at her. “Just setting my plan into motion.”

“Plan? What plan?” Foxchaser demanded.

The sound of ReedClan cats nearby echoed through the forest, and Hawk just gave a smirk. Firelight leaped up the tree after him, but the rogue had already dashed off into the forest before she could give chase. Echostar looked down at the dead cat in front of her, fur still spiked.

“What’s going on?” Icestar suddenly demanded, approaching the LeafClan cats.

Echostar turned towards hi quickly, and Icestar’s fur rose along his spine. Stonetail rushed past him, standing over the dead body.

"Marshpool!” he yowled, his ears flat.

Icestar glared at Echostar, his teeth drawn back in a snarl. “Just what happened here?”

“It was Hawk,” Foxchaser explained. “He-”

“Enough!” Icestar spat, lashing his tail at Echostar. “You have his blood on your fur!”

“It wasn’t her!” Foxchaser snapped, quickly standing between the two leaders.

“How do you expect me to believe that when she’s wearing his blood?” Icestar demanded. He glared at Echostar. “Well? What do you have to say about this?”

Echostar stared at him, her eyes wide in shock. “It’s as Foxchaser says.”

Stonetail lashed his tail. “Lies! I don’t smell any other cats here but you!”

Foxchaser spun around sharply. “How dare you!”

“That’s enough!” Icestar snarled. “We will settle this matter tomorrow at sun-high. Either you bring proof that my Clanmate was murdered by Hawk, or else you will pay with a battle between our Clans.”

Not willing to speak further, he shoved past Echostar and Foxchaser. Grabbing the old ReedClan elder by his scruff, he heaved him onto Stonetail’s shoulders. The LeafClan cats watched them leave in stunned silence, Echostar staring at them in pure shock. Shadowheart felt his heart stop.

_Oh StarClan, there’s going to be a war unless you show ReedClan the truth!_


	22. Chapter Twenty

_Shadowheart’s POV_

Echostar stared at the ReedClan leader as he left, her eyes full of defeat. In that moment, the LeafClan leader truly looked old and battered—not the powerful, wise cat Shadowheart had come to know. Echostar’s eyes never left the path the ReedClan cat’s took. Foxchaser narrowed her eyes at the retreating river cats. The LeafClan deputy looked as sharp as ever, her thick fur rippling with unease.

“We must get back to camp,” she spoke, gazing at her sister.

In a trance, Echostar let out a tiny murmur. She shakily turned and led the cats back home. Firelight was bristled beside Shadowheart, her eyes burning with outrage. Despite his friend’s sharp tongue, even she knew now was not the time to speak. The other cats seemed just as angry, but willing to remain silent. Shadowheart felt guilt weigh heavily in his stomach. He should have done something to stop Hawk before leaving. Instead, he ran away at the best given opportunity. _I’m a coward,_ he thought shamefully, drooping his head.

The moment they stepped into camp, Echostar bounded up the Highoak. She yowled for the Clan to gather, many of them stumbling out of their nests confused and disoriented from sleep. Yellowsky and Ivyfrost were among them, coming to sit beside Shadowheart and Firelight.

“What’s going on?” Yellowsky yawned.

Firelight flicked her ears. “Listen and see.”

Once the cats were gathered, Echostar paced the Highoak. The LeafClan leader looked distressed, and for the first time Shadowheart could see true fear in her eyes. Did the rogue leader scare her that much? Frowning, he glanced over at Pinepaw; who was crouched low in shame beside Sleetwhisker.

“Marshpool—the ReedClan elder—is dead,” Echostar growled. “He was murdered near the border by Hawk.”

The camp was awake now, their gasps and murmurs rising in horror. Echostar barely waited for them to quiet before continuing.

“Hawk somehow hid his scent. He made it seem like I was the one behind it,” she lashed her tail, the hint of a bitter snarl curving her lips. “Icestar has declared war tomorrow at sun-high, unless we can prove Hawk killed Marshpool.”

“That’s insane!” spat Duskstrike, Nettleleaf nodding in agreement beside him.

“Yeah!” Cloudflight agreed. “How are we going to prove something like that?”

Timberfall also chimed in, “Has Icestar lost his mind? What makes him think you would murder an elder?”

Echostar gazed down at them, her eyes clouding. “There is nothing we can do,” she decided, her shoulders sagging heavily. “Get some good rest tonight. StarClan knows we need it.”

Having nothing more to say Echostar half-climbed, half-fell, down the Highoak. The Clan was in a stunned silence, huddling together in hushed groups. Shadowheart caught Echostar’s eye, and the old tortoiseshell gestured for him to join her in her den. Blinking, Shadowheart slowly made his way over. _What could Echostar want with me?_ He wondered, heart thumping. Deep down he knew, but was reluctant to admit it.

Stepping into her den, Shadowheart could see the old she-cat sitting in her nest. Coming to sit in front of her, he shifted his paws nervously. Echostar studied him for a long moment. Dark blue eyes met light blue eyes; an awkward tension building in the air. Shadowheart held his breath, attempting to stifle the uneasiness he felt worming around in his pelt. Echostar dropped her gaze then, laying in her nest.

“I know you’re wondering why I summoned you here,” she began.

Shadowheart gave a little nod. Echostar went on, meeting his gaze. In her blue depths was that trace of fear he had seen earlier. Betrayal, desperation, heart-break, and regret hung thickly on her pelt; making her look frailer than the oldest elder.

With a shuddering sigh, she closed her eyes. “I do not know what Hawk may have told you; or what you may remember. One thing I am certain of is that he made sure you knew of his hatred towards the Clans.”

“Y-Yeah,” Shadowheart confirmed. “He always made sure we knew. Although, I don’t know why.”

“Hawk’s hatred of the Clans goes back to when I was only a warrior by the name of Echopool,” Echostar sighed, her ears drooping sadly. “He was not always a heartless rogue, Shadowheart. I knew that better than anyone.”

Shadowheart’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

Without meeting Shadowheart’s gaze, Echostar answered his question. “Hawk was born here in LeafClan, to a queen by the name of Cinderflame. He—Hawktalon then—and his brother, Falconfeather, were the kits of our late leader, Eaglestar. Hawk, his brother, and I were only half a moon apart,” she explained, her voice wavering. “Being born in the harshest leaf-bare the Clans had seen in a long time, we somehow managed to thrive together. As young warriors, Hawktalon and I had been in love. We were mates, and I could have never imagined not being by his side.”

“What happened?” he managed to ask, wincing at the stricken expression crossing Echostar’s face.

Closing her eyes, Echostar had a pained expression cross her muzzle. “There was battle with BreezeClan in their camp,” she mewed softly. “Falconfeather was killed in that battle by Sandstar—Sandstone at the time—right before Hawktalon’s eyes. Hawktalon was traumatized, and instantly demanded justice for his brother’s murder.”

Shadowheart frowned. “What did Eaglestar choose to do?”

“Eaglestar was just as devastated by the loss of his son, but he had to keep his emotions in check for the sake of the Clan. He refused Hawktalon’s demands, insisting that there was no justice in avenging Falconfeather’s death,” Echostar answered. “Hawktalon was furious. He was not willing to let go, and instead turned to me for support.”

“And you refused,” Shadowheart frowned upon seeing Echostar flinch.

After a few heartbeats, she let out a tiny sigh. “I thought if I gave Hawktalon time to grieve, that maybe he would realize that vengeance wasn’t the answer,” she shuddered, screwing her eyes shut tight. “I was wrong. I was so very wrong.”

Shadowheart leaned forward, barely able to hear the last words Echostar whispered out. She dug her claws into her nest. “He became bitter and isolated. No matter what I did, or what I said, it was no longer good enough. I couldn’t stay with him any longer. I still loved him; but I knew that unless he changed back to the cat he was, I could not stay by his side.”

“This only made things worse, didn’t it?” Shadowheart asked, although he knew the answer.

Echostar lashed her tail, pulling apart the moss in her nest. She let out a bitter laugh. “Oh yes, he made it clear he would make my life miserable for leaving him. He kept that promise the moment he took my sister from me.”

_Sister?_ Shadowheart stared at the old leader. _I thought Foxchaser was her only sister? And she seems fine, so what does she mean?_

Flicking her gaze upwards, Echostar sat up. “Foxchaser is not my only sister,” she explained. “As you know, we are not from the same litter. She was born shortly before I became a warrior. Alongside her was my other sister, Silversky,” eyes clouding painfully, she looked down. “Silversky was a very optimistic, kind, yet mischievous, cat. Unbeknownst to the Clan, she was seeing a ReedClan warrior.”

“She was mates with a cat outside the Clan?” he asked, shocked.

“Yes, she was. This went on for some time, before she moved to the nursery expecting his kits,” Echostar went on. “She never spoke of the father, and we chose not to question her; after all, it s a queen’s right to remain silent on the father of their kits if they so wish.”

_A forbidden relationship ending with half-Clan kits,_ Shadowheart thought, frowning. He gave a tiny nod. “So what happened to her?”

Grief flooded the LeafClan leader’s eyes. She closed them tightly before continuing. “Hawktalon had seen her meeting with the father of the kits. He was so angry and bitter towards me, he decided to use my sister to make me miserable,” Echostar clenched her teeth angrily. “He announced to the entire Clan about her secret meetings. Silversky was terrified, and ran away from LeafClan. Foxchaser and I tried to chase after her, but she managed to disappear into the forest. We never saw her alive again after that.”

Shadowheart felt his fur bristle at the ominous last words. “What do you mean by that? Did Hawk kill her?”

Echostar shook her head. “No. A ReedClan patrol found her nearly five moons later, floating in the river. She had no injuries, and because of recent flooding from storms we are certain she drowned.”

“That’s awful...I’m so sorry,” Shadowheart mewed sympathetically.

“It’s okay,” Echostar murmured. “We do not know what happened to the kits she was carrying, but we can only assume that they met the same fate. Of course, Hawk wasn’t done just yet after outing my sister,” she growled. “When our deputy, Treefall, was killed in battle against a fox, Eaglestar made me deputy. Hawktalon was outraged by this choice, and ambushed me one day while I was out hunting on my own. I was so badly wounded, that even now I can barely remember the attack. A patrol happened to find me in time, and brought me back to camp; where Whispersong managed to save my life.”

Shadowheart gasped, his eyes wide in horror. “Did any cat even know he was behind the attack?”

Echostar shook her head. “No, he managed to hide his scent before he attacked. I only ever knew what happened later, when he told me himself,” she replied. “While I was recovering, Eaglestar made Hawktalon the temporary deputy. Due to my condition, if Eaglestar were to die he would become leader instead of me. So he hatched a plan to kill his own father, and fed him deathberries hidden in prey. Eaglestar was on his final life, and he died almost instantly; with his son watching on.”

Blood running cold, Shadowheart flattened his ears. “How horrible...”

Lifting her chin, Echostar met his gaze. “Little did he know, I wasn’t willing to let him become our next leader. I went to the Moonpuddle, and received my nine lives despite my injuries,” she flattened her ears. “It wasn’t until I was on my way back, that Hawktalon ambushed me once again. He failed in killing me, but not before he revealed that our camp was being taken over by rogues. As he ran off, I quickly chased after him. Our Clan was being overrun by vicious rogues, ones that Hawktalon recruited himself.”

“Those same rogues that he now leads,” Shadowheart meowed quietly, looking down.

“Yes, he had been planning this for quite some time,” Echostar admitted, her eyes burning. “We managed to fight them off, and I stripped Hawktalon of his warrior name before exiling him to life as a rogue.” Echostar snarled, lashing her tail angrily. “I should have killed him. Instead I let my feelings get in the way of my judgment, and now it’s come back to haunt me,” she let out a bitter smirk. “I suppose this is what I deserve.”

“No!” Shadowheart protested, jumping to his paws. “This is all Hawk’s doing! He _chose_ to become this way, there’s no way this is your fault!”

Echostar laid back down. “I appreciate your loyalty and kind words, Shadowheart,” she said softly. “Your name suits you. Perhaps I named you for what your father now lacks. I can only hope an end can be put to this chaos; before we all get lost in its wake.”

“Echostar...” Shadowheart felt his heart crack. He had never seen his leader look so down-trodden, so hopeless.

“Get some rest,” Echostar ordered, laying her head down. “I know this is a lot to take in, but I have faith you will handle it well.”

Shadowheart dipped his head. “Good night, Echostar.”

Glancing back at the old tortoiseshell, he left the small cave. Staring up at Silverpelt, Shadowheart prayed to StarClan that they stop the war tomorrow. As the stars blazed coldly back at him, he realized with a sinking feeling that whatever happens; they were on their own.


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

_Firelight’s POV_

Firelight fluffed out her fur as she left the warriors’ den. A cold chill hung in the air, and the sky was a pale gray. The events of the night before troubled her throughout the night, and she half-expected the camp to be ambushed by ReedClan at any point. Shadowheart had gone straight to his nest after talking with Echostar, his expression grim and deeply worried. Whatever Echostar had told him, he had taken it to heart. Firelight thought about asking him what was said, but she decided it would be best for him to sleep on it first.

The camp was busy, every cat preparing for the inevitable battle with ReedClan. Longwhisker, Timberfall, Lionclaw, and Duskstrike were busily reinforcing the bramble walls surrounding camp. Outside the nursery, Nettleleaf was helping Hollycloud strengthen the bracken. Silverkit and Redkit played nearby, practicing battle moves they had seen the apprentices do. Rainfall, Amberfur, and Softstep had taken their apprentices to the hollow pit for extra battle training—while Sleetwhisker showed Pinepaw different remedies for wounds outside the medicine cat den. Nearby, Foxchaser was returning with a hunting patrol. Alderleaf, Cloudflight, and Sagepelt followed behind each carrying prey. _Everyone is busy preparing for this battle,_ Firelight observed.

“Firelight!” Yellowsky called over to her.

Glancing over, Firelight saw her and Ivyfrost waiting by the camp entrance. As she neared them, Yellowsky bounded over to touch noses in greeting.

“We’re going hunting,” Ivyfrost told her.

Yellowsky purred. “You should come with us! It’s been a while since we hunted together.”

Firelight nudged past her playfully. “Well let’s go then. Last one to catch prey is a mouse!”

“Hey! No fair!” came Yellowsky’s protest behind her.

Firelight laughed as she ran ahead—Ivyfrost and Yellowsky right behind her. It felt good to spend time with the two she-cats after so long. When Goldenfire and her littermates died, Firelight was raised by Amberfur. Growing up beside them, Firelight viewed them as her sisters. While she regretted never knowing her own littermates and mother, Firelight wouldn’t change her relationship with her foster sisters for the world.

Skirting away from the ReedClan border, she headed towards the foggy ravine. Coming to a halt, she glanced back at her friends.

“I’ll try hunting over by those bushes,” Yellowsky told her, darting off.

Ivyfrost sniffed the air. “I can smell mouse near that oak tree.”

The black-and-white warrior carefully bounded off in the direction of her scent trail. Firelight sniffed around too, hoping to pick up a scent. She heard rustling in the leaves above, and the musky scent of squirrel bathed her tongue. Quickly ducking down so the squirrel didn’t spot her, she watched the bushy tailed creature scurry along the forest floor. When it drew close enough, Firelight leaped forward. She landed squarely on the squirrel, pinning it down with her claws. Swiftly giving it a killing bite, she relished in the flavor of warm blood. Ivyfrost appeared from nearby carrying two mice in her jaws, while Yellowsky reappeared with a vole.

“Nice catch!” Yellowsky complimented, sniffing at the squirrel.

Firelight waved her tail. “It practically jumped into my claws.”

Ivyfrost gazed up at the pale sky. “We should head back soon.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Yellowsky’s tail shot up. “We’ll be late!”

“Late for what?” asked Firelight.

“Silverkit, and Redkit are being made apprentices today,” Ivyfrost told her. “Echostar wants us to mentor them.”

Firelight’s eyes widened, and she tried to push down a tinge of jealousy. “You two are being made mentors?”

Yellowsky purred. “That’s right! We were pretty surprised ourselves, but the Clan could use more apprentices now that you and Shadowheart are warriors.”

“We should go,” Ivyfrost urged, picking up her mice.

Mewing in agreement, Yellowsky scooped up her vole and padded after her sister. Firelight hesitated, watching them walk ahead. Tiny claws gripped at her heart. Somehow she couldn’t help but feel left behind. The cats she had known her whole life were so far ahead of her, and she was struggling to keep up. Gazing down at the squirrel, she pushed the dark thoughts way. _I’m not completely alone,_ she reminded herself. _I have Shadowheart._

Picking up her squirrel, she quickly caught up with them. As they returned to camp, she deposited her prey on the fresh-kill pile before peeking inside the warriors’ den. Shadowheart’s nest was empty. Frowning, Firelight looked around the camp for the gray tom. _He must have joined a patrol,_ she realized when she couldn’t spot him. Belly grumbling, Firelight grabbed a small mouse off the fresh-kill pile. She settled down outside the warriors’ den to eat, watching her Clanmates come and go. Shadowheart finally returned to camp, having joined what appeared to be a border patrol. As Foxchaser went to report to Echostar, he came over to her.

“I was wondering where you went,” Firelight greeted with a yawn.

Shadowheart sat beside her. “I could say the same thing.”

A yowl of Clan summons came from the Highoak then, bringing attention to Echostar. The LeafClan leader looked more like herself today as she addressed the Clan.

“While today holds uncertainty for many of us, it does not stop the Clan from moving on,” Echostar dropped her gaze down below, where Silverkit and Redkit stared up at her expectantly. “Two of our kits have reached six moons, and are ready to become apprentices.”

Redkit stepped forward first, her tiny calico pelt shivering with excitement. Echostar’s gaze was warm as she stared down at her. “Redkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Ivyfrost. I hope Ivyfrost will pass down all she knows on to you.”

Ivyfrost stepped forward proudly, gazing up at her leader. Echostar dipped her head. “Ivyfrost **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Duskstrike, and you have shown yourself to be observant and patient. You will be the mentor of Redpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.”

Redpaw touched noses with Ivyfrost, and the two she-cats sat off to the side. Silverkit stepped forward next, his eyes glowing. Meeting his gaze, Echostar began his ceremony. “Silverkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Yellowsky. I hope Yellowsky will pass down all she knows on to you.”

As Yellowsky came over to meet her apprentice, she looked up at Echostar. “Yellowsky **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Briarpool, and you have shown yourself to be considerate and honest. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.”

Yellowsky touched noses to Silverpaw, before they went to join Ivyfrost and Redpaw. The cats all lifted their muzzles to cheer the new apprentices names.

“Silverpaw! Redpaw! Silverpaw! Redpaw!”

As cats came over to congratulate the new apprentices, Firelight glanced back up at Echostar. The old tortoiseshell had a deeply troubled expression. While she seemed better than the day before, Firelight could tell her leader was hiding something. Shadowheart had noticed too, and his expression matched that of Echostar’s. _This has something to do with what they talked about in her den last night,_ Firelight realized. As she went to ask her friend, she was cut off by Echostar’s yowl.

“Sun-high is steadily approaching,” she told them all. “Battle is unavoidable, unless Icestar sees reason. I will be choosing warriors to be a part of the battle patrol. Gather by the camp entrance if your name is called.” As the cats listened eagerly, Echostar began to list names. “Sagepelt, Longwhisker, Alderleaf, Amberfur, Timberfall, Lionclaw, Nettleleaf, Duskstrike, Rainfall, Firelight, and Shadowheart. T hose not named will remain to guard the camp.”

“So this is really happening,” Shadowheart muttered.

Firelight looked at him. “We don’t have a choice. Icestar asked for this battle, so we have to bring it to him.”

Shadowheart sighed. “I know. I just wish there was some other way.”

The mottled gray tom slowly went ahead to join the others, leaving Firelight to stare after him. She was used to her friend’s constant worrying, but this somehow seemed different. Did it have to do with something Echostar had told him? Or did it run even deeper than that? Whatever the reason, what Firelight knew for certain was that her Clan needed her to fight.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

_Shadowheart’s POV_

The battle patrol walked slowly through the forest. Echostar took the lead with her head raised, ready to face the angry ReedClan cats ahead. Shadowheart tried to steady his heart as he followed his Clanmates. As much as he wished it, this was not going to end peacefully. Icestar demanded proof and would not get it. The only thing the red-eyed tom would accept was war. The pale morning sky had turned a dark gray by the time sun-high rolled around. It was if the heavens above were sadly awaiting this battle to come.

Reaching the ReedClan border, the stench of the marshland warriors reeked heavily around them. Icestar had waited with his own warriors across the river. Upon seeing the LeafClan cats, he led his cats across the river to meet them. Echostar stayed tall as they reached their side of the border, her tail raised assertively.

“Have you brought your proof?’ Icestar greeted with a growl.

The translucent-furred tom posed aggressively, his muscles rippling under his sodden pelt. Shadowheart shuddered as the powerful leader’s vicious red gaze raked through the LeafClan warriors. Stonetail stood close by, the dark gray tabby coldly staring ahead.

Echostar lifted her chin. “My word should be proof enough, Icestar. What would I possibly gain by murdering an elder?”

A snarl formed on the ReedClan leader’s muzzle. “I’m not foolish enough to go by one’s word alone,” he lashed his tail. “You should have learned that the hard way. Or did living alongside a traitorous menace not teach you a single thing?”

The fur sharply rose along Echostar’s spine. Fury lit up her gaze as she flattened her ears. “The blood of these warriors will be on your own paws,” she snarled darkly. “If you want a war so badly, my Clan will grant that wish!”

Icestar let out a yowl, cannoning into Echostar. The warriors all surged forward then, and the border was soon full of writhing screeching cats. Shadowheart was quickly knocked off his paws, landing on the ground heavily. Pain seared through his shoulders as his attacked pinned him to the ground. He almost instantly recognized Mudspeck, one of ReedClan’s most vicious warriors. Shadowheart writhed under the white she-cat’s claws, but this only made her dig into his shoulder’s deeper. Blue eyes burning hatefully into Shadowheart’s fur, he lifted his head to bite down hard on her left foreleg.

Screeching painfully, the brown flecked warrior angrily shook him off. Shadowheart rolled to his paws just before she slammed down on top of him. Swiping at her muzzle, Mudspeck jumped back before lunging at his throat. Just barely missing, Shadowheart dodged and flung himself onto her. The two warriors rolled along the ground in a whirlwind of claws and fangs. Breaking apart, Shadowheart was suddenly slammed into. Another cat had been thrown into him—a silver-furred ReedClan tom he didn’t recognize. Shoving the warrior off of him, Shadowheart gazed around.

Longwhisker was grappling with Stonetail, while Duskstrike and Nettleleaf fought a dark brown tabby off side by side. Sagepelt fought back to back with Alderleaf, both facing against two black-and-white toms. Amberfur was ripping the warrior Lakefrost off of Timberfall, while Streamwatcher ran to his Clanmates aid. Lionclaw squared off nearby with a blue gray tabby tom, and Rainfall exchanged heavy blows with a silver tabby tom. Firelight was close by, cornered by two ReedClan apprentices.

Rushing to his friend’s aid, Shadowheart bouldered the closest one—a light gray tom—away. The second apprentice, a black she-cat, turned towards him in surprise. Firelight dove forward then, slashing her claws down the apprentice’s flank. A sharp screech of pain came from the black ReedClan apprentice, and she quickly rushed away. The light gray tom watched his Clanmate run, and faced them angrily.

Mudspeck came galloping back, landing squarely on Firelight’s hindquarters. Yowling in a mix of fury and anger, the ginger she-cat spun around to face her attacker. As the two she-cats faced off, the silver-furred tom from earlier rushed at Shadowheart. Shadowheart met him head on, slicing the warrior’s ear tip. Retaliating in anger, the ReedClan tom sunk his fangs into Shadowheart’s shoulder. Blood gushed from his shoulder, and Shadowheart desperately tried to the shake him off. Raking his claws across his attacker’s flank, Shadowheart staggered back as soon as they let go.

An agonized wail came from nearby, followed by a heavy thud. Nettleleaf was hovered over Duskstrike in distress. The sandy brown tom was laying motionless on the ground as blood pooled under him. The blue gray tabby Lionclaw had been fighting stood close by, blood dripping from his muzzle. Rainfall came rushing to his Clanmates aid, yowling angrily upon seeing Duskstrike. He lunged towards the tabby with claws outstretched. Before any cat could react, a gray streak zipped across the ground. The apprentice from before had come running to his Clanmates defense. Rainfall tried to veer away from the apprentice, but he was too late. Claws sunk into the young cat’s throat, and blood spurted out. Rainfall stared in absolute terror as the apprentice crumpled to the ground.

Blood continued to gush out of his wound as he struggled to breathe. In mere seconds, the apprentice became ominously still; his yellow eyes staring blankly ahead. One of the black-and-white toms that had been fighting Sagepelt and Alderleaf earlier let out of wail of grief. He rushed to the apprentice’s side, his green eyes full of pain.

“I’m sorry Ripplefeather,” the tabby told him quietly. “Fishpaw is dead.”

Ripplefeather lifted his gaze. He snarled at Rainfall. “You did this! You killed my son!”

Flattening his ears, Rainfall stepped back eyes wide. “I-I didn’t mean to! He just appeared out of nowhere! I-I...”

“Murderer!” Ripplefeather hissed, leaping at him.

Sagepelt was suddenly there in an instant, tackling the ReedClan warrior away from his son. The two toms grappled in a vicious fight, while Rainfall stared down at his paws in horror. Firelight raced towards him, shoving the tabby warrior to his paws.

“Get moving!” she spat. “You can grieve later!”

Rainfall flinched at her sharp tone. Eyes darkening, he charged back into battle. Firelight turned her gaze sharply on the blue gray warrior.

“This is for my Clanmate!” she spat, sinking her teeth into his throat.

Shadowheart watched in horror as he heard a crunching sound. The warrior let out a gurgling sound, trying feebly to break out of Firelight’s grip. His body went limp finally, and she let him hit the ground. Glancing down at the lifeless body of Fishpaw, Firelight turned and ran back into the fray of cats. _Oh StarClan no,_ Shadowheart stared at the limp warrior’s body. _This isn’t how it should’ve been!_

Icestar and Echostar still fought nearby, locked in a vicious battle. The two leaders were relentless in their attacks, both bloody and battered. Shadowheart stepped forward when he realized just how close they were to the river. Echostar swiped violently at Icestar’s muzzle, and the tom retaliated by sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Yowling in agony, Echostar lost her footing and fell back into the river; taking the ReedClan leader with her.

“Echostar!” Shadowheart screeched, racing towards the river.

His screech rang out over the fighting cats, and they all glanced over his way. The battle stopped in an instant, the warriors realizing their leaders were missing. Shadowheart stared down into the river in terror; rain began to break from the dark sky up above then. The battle field was suddenly pelted with rain, the blood of the cats washing away into the river nearby. Shadowheart felt numb as he waited for Echostar to re-emerge, but neither she nor Icestar broke the surface.

_StarClan please no,_ he pleaded. _Please don’t let this be it!_


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

_Shadowheart’s POV_

Shadowheart stared into the river as he held his breath. Neither leader came up; the only thing he could see was darkness under the ripples of water. Stonetail rushed past him as he splashed through the shallower parts of the river. The ReedClan deputy yowled out his leader’s name, looking around the water frantically. Thunder rolled overhead with wind howling softly through the trees. Stonetail suddenly let out a surprised yelp, Icestar’s muzzle breaking the surface. The albino leader had Echostar’s scruff in his jaws; dragging her into the shallow end of the riverbed.

“Echostar!” Shadowheart yowled, rushing to his leader’s side.

He waded through the water to his leader, and grabbed her scruff in his teeth. Icestar looked up from the river, breathing heavily. Timberfall and Amberfur rushed to help Shadowheart, lifting the LeafClan leader out of the water. Sliding her onto the ground carefully, Shadowheart stood over his leader. Echostar’s eyes were closed, and she laid eerily still.

“StarClan no,” Amberfur breathed, burying her muzzle in Timberfall’s flank.

_No! I’m not going to let Echostar die!_ Shadowheart thought determinedly. He placed his paws on Echostar’s flanks, thrusting them forward. Firelight ran up beside him, prying Echostar’s jaws open. After what felt like moons, their leader gave a loud gasp. Water pooled out of her mouth and she coughed deeply.

Echostar lifted her head weakly. “Shadowheart?”

“I’m here,” Shadowheart told her, lowering his muzzle to hers.

“My warriors, are they okay?” she asked, closing her eyes.

Frowning, he looked over at the lifeless body of Duskstrike. Nettleleaf laid over her dead mate in grief, while Rainfall stared down in his paws; clearly still in shock by Fishpaw’s death. He hesitated to answer Echostar, worried that the truth would set her off.

“Duskstrike is with StarClan now,” it was Firelight who answered, her voice unusually gentle. “He died like a warrior.”

Echostar was still for a few moments. She opened her eyes slowly. “Yes,” she breathed quietly. “I can see him now.”

Frozen, Shadowheart watched as his leader laid her head down. “Echostar!” he exclaimed, fur rising.

“Shadowheart,” Echostar murmured, staring up at him. “You are a brave cat. Do not make the same mistakes I had made. No matter what, you _must_ stop Hawk.”

“No!” Shadowheart snapped, lashing his tail. “You can do it yourself! You’re not going to die here, not now!”

Firelight pressed her side to his; eyes dark with grief. Shadowheart felt panic well up in his chest. Echostar couldn’t die here, not now. What would LeafClan do without her? The old she-cat looked calm; calmer than Shadowheart had seen her in days. It was clear that Echostar had accepted her fate, and was confident that her Clan would be safe.

“I do not have much time left,” Echostar rasped. “Tell Foxchaser that I’m sorry; she will be a far better leader than I ever could be. I will see her again, when she comes to receive her nine lives.” She closed her eyes. “Maybe then I will be able to face Silversky again; and see the kits I never had the chance to meet.”

Shadowheart laid beside her, trembling with emotion. “Echostar, please don’t die,” he choked back a sob. “LeafClan still needs you.”

Weakly, she wrapped her tail around him like a mother would her kit. “LeafClan will live on, with Foxchaser as their leader,” she murmured. “My time is up, and StarClan calls me. I’m afraid this is it; tell Foxchaser I’m sorry...”

As her voice trailed off, Shadowheart sat up frantically. “Echostar?” The old she-cat was ominously still, her eyes staring off into the distance. “Echostar!”

“Oh Echostar...” Firelight whispered.

Grief crashed down like a heavy wave over Shadowheart. He let out a tiny wail, burying his muzzle into Echostar’s flank. Rain continued to fall from the sky; and silence gripped the cats in the clearing. Echostar had given Shadowheart the chance to be a warrior; a chance to have a better life than he would have as a rogue. She never doubted his loyalty and her wisdom was something he had always loved about her. Now she lay lifeless, her final life having ebbed away fighting for the Clan she so dearly loved.

Shadowheart dug his claws into the ground as he lifted his head. Fury burned in the pit of his stomach. Hawk would pay for this, and Shadowheart vowed to make sure of it. He turned his gaze over towards Icestar, who sat nearby with an unreadable expression.

“This battle should have never happened,” Shadowheart told him, holding back a resentful growl. “No cats should have died today.”

Icestar narrowed his eyes. “What’s done is done,” he stated. “This battle is over. My warriors will take Blueclaw and Fishpaw back home to be buried.”

Longwhisker drew back his lips into a snarl,, from where he stood beside Duskstrike’s body. “Good. Get out of our territory.”

The wounded LeafClan warriors watched with hostility as ReedClan gathered themselves to leave. Once they crossed the river, Shadowheart laid down to let Firelight and Timberfall drag Echostar’s body onto his back. Longwhisker carried Duskstrike, Nettleleaf limping slowly beside him; her back leg twisted at an awkward angle. Rainfall walked beside Sagepelt, his gaze staring blankly ahead. Each cat was battered and bloody, their gaits heavy and tired.

As they returned to camp, Foxchaser was waiting for them under the Highoak. Shadowheart laid Echostar in front of her, his heart heavy. The LeafClan deputy stared at her dead sister, eyes full of disbelief. Wails from the apprentices’ den erupted as Longwhisker laid Duskstrike down; Snowpaw, Brownpaw, and Sandpaw surrounding their father in grief. Nettleleaf collapsed beside Duskstrike’s body, her back leg awkwardly splayed beside her. Sleetwhisker and Pinepaw rushed out of their den at once, tending to each cat’s wounds.

The cats who remained in camp emerged from their nests. Hollycloud rushed towards Sagepelt and Rainfall, looking them over; Silverpaw and Redpaw right behind her. Timberfall and Amberfur greeted Yellowsky and Ivyfrost, while Firelight and Alderleaf went over to join them. Softstep and Cloudflight talked in a hushed circle with Lionclaw, while the elder’s peered outside of their den. Longwhisker went to be with Dawnrise and his kits. Foxchaser still stared down at Echostar, a mixture of shock and grief in her eyes.

“Foxchaser,” Shadowheart began, recalling Echostar’s last words. “Echostar wanted me to tell you that she was sorry, and that she has faith in you as our next leader.”

Foxchaser closed her eyes, her claws digging into the ground. “Foolish cat,” she growled, her body trembling. She buried her muzzle in Echostar’s flank, silently grieving.

The rain died down then, weak sunlight peeking out from the clouds. Foxchaser lifted her muzzle from Echostar’s fur, and turned to look at the Clan. They all sat nearby, looking to their new leader. Lifting her head, Foxchaser climbed onto the Highoak.

“Echostar has gone to walk with StarClan, and we will honor her many moons of leadership,” Foxchaser began. “We also lost a valuable warrior to LeafClan, and Duskstrike will be honored for his sacrifice today. A vigil will be held for them both tonight, and I will announce the next deputy of LeafClan at moonhigh.”

Jayeyes, Oaktuft, and Frosttail came over with herbs after Foxchaser spoke; preparing both Echostar and Duskstrike for their vigils. Shadowheart watched them quietly, his wounds stinging from the battle. Sleetwhisker managed to move Nettleleaf to his den, carefully supporting her as they walked. Sagepelt and Alderleaf went over to Duskstrike’s body, sharing tongues for the last time with their littermate. Ivyfrost—who had been his apprentice—joined them. Shadowheart laid beside Echostar’s body, pressing his muzzle into her fur. He felt Firelight brush up beside him, joining him in the vigil. Wounds throbbing, Shadowheart fell into an uneasy slumber.

 

Shadowheart awoke to the sound of Foxchaser’s summons. Stiff from his wounds, he lifted his head up to gaze at her. The others looked up from their vigils, watching Foxchaser with weary gazes. Evening had come, and it was time for LeafClan’s new deputy to be announced.

“I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of LeafClan is Longwhisker.”

Longwhisker had a surprised look, but stood to address his new position. “Thank you Foxchaser,” he meowed. “It is an honor to be chosen.”

“Longwhisker! Longwhisker! Longwhisker!” the Clan chanted in support.

Foxchaser dipped her head. “I will begin my journey to the Cavern of Stars,” she told the Clan. “Sleetwhisker and I will leave immediately.”

The former LeafClan deputy climbed down the Highoak, and with one final glance at Echostar’s still body, she turned and left through the thorn tunnel with Sleetwhisker.

Shadowheart looked up the darkening sky. A tiny star blazed overhead, it’s glow brighter than the rest. _Echostar, please continue to watch over us,_ Shadowheart silently prayed. _I promise we won’t let you down._


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

_Firelight’s POV_

Nearly two moons passed since the battle with ReedClan, and leaf-fall had fallen upon the forest. The leaves began to turn a colorful hue of reds, yellows, and browns. Since Echostar’s death, Foxchaser—now Foxstar—filled into her new role as LeafClan’s leader well. Most of the Clan had recovered well from their wounds, aside from Nettleleaf; whose back leg had been permanently crippled, and had since moved into the elder’s den.

Firelight yawned lazily from outside the warriors’ den. Duties done for the today, she found herself dozing off in the weak late afternoon sun. The sounds of kits squeaking made her ears twitch, and she glanced over towards the nursery. Dawnrise’s three kits were growing bigger by the day, and were happily chasing each other around outside; their mother and Cloudflight sharing tongues nearby. Firelight’s old mentor was now expecting Lionclaw’s kits, and had moved into the nursery a few days after the battle; her belly now heavy with kits.

Closing her eyes with a little purr, Firelight let her mind drift. Things had been peaceful for the Clan since that fateful battle, no signs of trouble or Hawk and his rogues. _But for how long?_ The ominous question hung like a thick fog over Firelight’s thoughts, and she struggled to push it away. Deciding she wasn’t going to be able to sleep, she sat up with a huff. Movement near the camp entrance caught her attention, and she looked over.

Sandpaw, Snowpaw, and Brownpaw—now Sandpool, Snowfoot, and Brownclaw, having received their warrior names two days ago—were carrying fresh-kill from their hunting patrol. Not too far off, Sleetwhisker was helping Pinepaw study herbs. Firelight recalled Pinepaw telling her and Shadowheart earlier that day, that Sleetwhisker had planned to give her her full name at tonight’s half-moon medicine cat gathering. _She’ll do fine,_ Firelight thought to herself. _Pinepaw has worked hard. StarClan will accept her as a full medicine cat._

Shadowheart came into camp then, having been on a border patrol with Longwhisker, Sagepelt, Hollycloud, and Softstep. Firelight mewed a greeting as he came over to her.

“How were the borders?” she asked.

Shadowheart sat beside her. “Pretty quiet. Although Softstep picked up fresh scent of a badger.”

“A badger?” Firelight asked, looking at him. “Shouldn’t we make sure it’s not in our territory?”

Distractedly, Shadowheart plucked at the ground. “I’m sure Longwhisker and Foxstar will take care of it.”

“What’s with you?” Firelight asked. “You seem distracted.”

Opening his mouth as if to answer, he was cut off by a yowl. Lionclaw limped into camp, his front leg bleeding heavily. Foxstar was out of her den in an instant, rushing towards him.

“What’s going on?” she demanded.

Lionclaw panted heavily, staggering a little. “That badger from early greenleaf is back! It ambushed our hunting patrol near the foggy ravine, and I rushed back for help.”

Foxstar growled. “Longwhisker! Gather a battle patrol and meet up at the foggy ravine!”

With that, the red-furred she-cat dashed out of camp. Longwhisker quickly looked around for cats to bring on the patrol, Firelight standing up to join them. Shadowheart followed beside her as they joined their Clanmates.

“Amberfur, Timberfall, Sagepelt, Hollycloud,” Longwhisker meowed out names. “Shadowheart, Firelight, and Softstep.”

Once everyone gathered, they all rushed out of camp towards the foggy ravine. Firelight could smell blood and hear the screeches of her Clanmates as they drew close. Bursting into the clearing, the cats all surged around the badger. Alderleaf, Rainfall, and Yellowsky were badly battered from the ambush, and hissed nearby as Foxstar clamped her teeth around badger’s leg. The badger swung its huge head around, catching sight of the new throng of cats.

“Go for its legs!” Longwhisker ordered.

Amberfur and Timberfall latched onto the beast’s one foreleg, while Sagepelt and Hollycloud grabbed the other. A Firelight ran to help Softstep grab on of the back ones, Shadowheart was frozen in place. The one-eyed badger seemed to notice the mottled tom, letting out a menacing snarl. It was clear that the vicious creature remembered the cat who had robbed it of half its sight.

“Shadowheart, look out!” Alderleaf yowled.

The badger shook the cats off like they were nothing, and charged Shadowheart. Shadowheart stared in horror, his fur bushed in fear. Firelight swiftly raced forward, launching herself onto the badger’s back. Sinking her claws in, she bit down hard. The badger let out a roar of pain, turning to swipe its claws at her. Foxstar was on it then, leaping onto the badger’s side. The other cats followed suit, swarming the beast in fangs and claws. Letting out a pained roar the badger shook all the cats off. Bleeding from the wounds it sustained, it let out a desperate snarl before charging away and into the woods.

“Make sure it leaves the territory!” Foxstar yowled to the patrol.

Longwhisker, Sagepelt, and Timberfall raced after it. Hollycloud ran over to Rainfall, sniffing over his wounds worriedly; while Amberfur quickly checked over Yellowsky. Alderleaf limped over to Firelight, and she touched noses with her father.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Alderleaf nodded. “Just a few bites and scratches, nothing too major.”

Shadowheart stared after the badger, and Firelight felt a little prick of irritation. _He nearly got himself killed!_ She thought angrily. _He’s been so weird lately!_

“Is everyone okay?” asked Foxstar.

“Just some scratches by the looks of it,” Amberfur replied.

“The badger ran off into ReedClan territory,” came Longwhisker’s meow, as he returned with the others.

Hollycloud frowned. “Should we send a patrol to warn them?”

“No,” Foxstar answered, bitterness in her voice. “ReedClan can take care of themselves. Now, let’s get back to camp. Sleetwhisker needs to treat any wounds.”

Following her Clanmates back to camp, Firelight supported her father as she guided him towards the medicine cat den. Pinepaw met them at the entrance, carrying a leaf wrap with herbs. Alderleaf laid down, letting Pinepaw look over him.

“It looks like you just wretched your shoulder,” she told him. “Everything else is just minor scratches.”

Firelight gave a little purr. “That’s a relief.”

“Yes, definitely,” Alderleaf agreed, wincing as Pinepaw pressed her paws along his shoulder.

Pinepaw pushed her the leaf wrap forward. “Here. These are some poppy seeds, and raspberry leaves for pain. I’ll also give you some dock leaves for your nest. Those scratches will heal on their own, but I want to see you back tomorrow just to be sure.”

Leaning down to lap up the herbs, Alderleaf gave a sigh of relief. “I’ll go to my nest now. Thank you, Pinepaw.”

Firelight gently headbutted his shoulder. “Get some rest. We can’t have you keeling over on us.”

“It’ll be moons before you’re rid of me,” Alderleaf purred, licking her head.

Watching her father slink off towards the warriors’ den, Firelight glanced at Pinepaw. The medicine cat apprentice was busily shuffling around in the den, murmuring the names of the herbs to herself. Not wanting to distract her, she turned and headed off to find Shadowheart. Firelight had to know what was making her friend act so weird lately. _There’s something he’s hiding, and I’m not going to let it slide._


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

_Shadowheart's POV_

Shadowheart sat at the river’s edge, staring down at his reflection in the water. Since the battle with ReedClan, he felt more trapped than ever. His unknown parentage, Echostar’s death, Hawk’s vengeance on the Clans...it was all too much to handle. To add to his list of problems, he still had no idea who the mysterious dream cat was; and what it was they wanted. Frustrated he dug his claws into the ground. What was the point of StarClan, if they didn’t bother to make things clear?

“There you are!” Firelight’s exasperated meow came from behind him

Flattening his ears, Shadowheart glanced at her. Now wasn’t the time for one of her lectures, and Shadowheart hoped he wasn’t in for one. _Knowing Firelight, she’ll yell at me for what happened in the fight with that badger,_ he thought ruefully.

To his surprise, however, the small tabby just sat beside him quietly; gaze drifting towards the river. After a few moments of the two of them sitting in silence, she turned her gaze towards him.

“Shadowheart, what’s been going on with you lately?” she asked, her tone unusually careful. “You seem so distracted, and today you almost got yourself killed.”

Shadowheart hung his head. “I...I don’t know to be honest,” he replied. “Since the battle with ReedClan, I haven’t felt like myself.”

Firelight looked ahead. “You miss Echostar.”

“Of course I do,” Shadowheart sighed. “She’s the reason I even had the chance to become a warrior. How could I not?”

“Everyone misses Echostar,” Firelight told him. “But that’s not the entire issue here, is it?”

Shadowheart tensed. “No, it isn’t.”

“So what is it then?” she asked, her dark blue gaze on him now.

He looked down, watching the river. “I’ve had a few weird dreams now. I’m in this field, and there’s this silver she-cat who has come to me more than once. She seems so familiar, but I don’t think I have ever met a cat like her before. At least...not that I remember anyways.”

Firelight tilted her head. “So...a strange she-cat visits you in your dreams, but you have no idea why? Does she say anything?”

Shadowheart looked up. “She only says one thing, and it’s almost like an...omen of sorts.”

“So then, what is it?” Firelight prompted, her tail tip twitching a little with impatience.

“To dispel the darkness, you must seek those who lurk among the shadows,” Shadowheart repeated the ominous words carefully.

Firelight blinked, her eyes wide. “That almost sounds like a prophecy from StarClan! Have you told Sleetwhisker or Pinepaw?”

Shadowheart shook his head. “Well...no. Why would StarClan give me a prophecy? Why not them or Foxstar?”

“Who cares?” Firelight snapped, leaping to her paws. “A prophecy is a prophecy! This is definitely something Sleetwhisker and Foxstar should know.”

“Don’t you think it’s strange?” he pressed, feeling a twinge of annoyance. “There _has_ to be a reason it was sent to me, instead of Sleetwhisker or Foxstar.”

Firelight narrowed her eyes. “So what exactly do you want to do?”

He stared down at his paws. What _did_ he want to do? What _could_ he do? Shadowheart dug his claws deeper into the ground.

Fur brushed against him then as Firelight turned to walk. He glanced at her. “We should visit the Moonpuddle,” she suggested. “Maybe StarClan will give us more answers.”

_The Moonpuddle?_ Shadowheart imagined the starlit pool of water, hidden deep within the depths of the Cavern of Stars. Would StarClan really speak to him if he went there? Was it really worth the long trek?

“We should try to go before the medicine cats gathering,” Firelight went on. “It’ll be getting dark before we know it. If we go, it should be _now_.”

“I-I don’t know Firelight,” Shadowheart hesitated. “Won’t we get in trouble for just wondering off?”

She bounded ahead a bit. “We’re warriors now, not apprentices! Besides, we’ll be back before anyone really notices.”

_She has a point,_ Shadowheart reluctantly found himself in agreement. “Alright. Let’s go then.”

Eyes sparkling with mischief, Firelight stride on ahead. Shadowheart followed her with less enthusiasm, his fur prickling with uncertainty. By the time the two of them reached the BreezeClan border, dusk was beginning to fall upon them. Firelight led the way along the edge of the moorland, her head low as they crept around. The last thing they needed was a BreezeClan patrol finding them.

Quietly they tread along the border, before they reached the thunderpath. The hard black stone the monsters flew along was cold, no life in sight. Firelight stepped forward first, her eyes skimming both ends of the road. The acrid stench of the asphalt made Shadowheart nauseous, and he hoped they could cross over quickly. With both ends eerily quiet, Firelight quickly bolted across with Shadowheart at her heels.

Once safely across, they made the climb up the steep rocks towards the cavern. The entrance yawned above them as it glowed in a faint light. Firelight had already started to walk inside, but Shadowheart hesitated at the entrance. Would StarClan really give him any answers? He felt very uncertain as he stared down into the dark tunnel. Firelight turned, eyes flashing in the darkness.

“Are you coming or not?”

Giving his pelt a shake, Shadowheart followed after his friend. Creeping along the narrow tunnel, the cold damp stone seeped through his paws. In an instant, the cave began to illuminate in a luminescent glow. _The Starslugs,_ Shadowheart recalled, remembering the first time he came here. _They’re like little guides…_

Firelight stopped briefly to admire them, her blue eyes reflecting their glow. After a moment she exchanged a glance with Shadowheart, and the two cats moved on. They walked in silence through the narrow cavern, before finally reaching the opening. Shadowheart stepped through the smaller puddles, reluctantly walking towards the largest one; the Moonpuddle.

“Anytime now,” Firelight murmured, looking up through the hole in the ceiling.

As the moon came overhead, the cavern lit up in an intense white glow. Each puddle glowed in a white starlight, inviting the cats to come closer. Gulping nervously, Shadowheart touched his nosed to the Moonpuddle’s surface. A sharp cold ran through his pelt and his mind went blank.

 

Warm sunlight bathed Shadowheart’s pelt, and he awoke to find himself in the familiar meadow from before. Gazing around in hopes of finding the she-cat from before, Shadowheart walked carefully through the soft grass. Had the mysterious she-cat known he would come here? Shadowheart hoped she was willing to tell him more; something to go on.

“Why have you come?”

Flying forward with a yelp, Shadowheart turned quickly. The silver tabby from before was watching him, her bright blue eyes watching him. _Where did she come from?_ Shadowheart tried to compose himself. She seemed to be analyzing him, as if she were able to read his mind.

“I-I want to know about this prophecy,” he finally managed to blurt out. “What does it mean? Why me?”

A gentle breeze blew by. The she-cat lifted her gaze as a leaf floated by in the wind. “A storm is gathering,” she told him. “The Clans face dark times ahead.”

Shadowheart flattened his ears. “Because of Hawk?”

“Hawk is but one threat,” she answered, eyes darkening. “There is a cat who also carries darkness in their heart. It is up to you to show them the truth.”

_Another cat like Hawk?_ Shadowheart gave a little growl of frustration. “Who? Please, just tell me!”

She met his gaze steadily. “You already know deep in your heart. Time is of the essence, find the one who lurks in the shadows to bring forth the truth at long last.”

The breeze picked up sharply then. “Wait!” Shadowheart pleaded. “I don’t understand!”

He felt his paws give way. Gazing up at the she-cat in desperation, he fell away to darkness.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

_Shadowheart’s POV_

As Shadowheart opened his eyes, he felt frustration overcome him. Why did StarClan tell him nothing but riddles? Sitting up with an annoyed huff, he could see Firelight stirring. Waiting for his friend to wake up, Shadowheart glanced towards the cave entrance. _No signs of the medicine cats yet,_ he thought with relief.

“Ugh,” groaned Firelight. “StarClan really likes to cram your head with nonsense.”

Shadowheart swiveled his head towards her. “You saw them too? What did they say?”

Firelight sat up slowly. “I saw some cat named Falconfeather. Apparently he was the father of my mother, and...Hawk’s brother.”

_Firelight is related to Hawk?_ Shadowheart stiffened. “W-What did he say?”

The tabby she-cat was quiet for a moment. “...He told me to help you seek the cat that lurks in shadow.”

Shadowheart sighed. “That was it? He couldn’t have given us more to go on?”

“StarClan has always been infamous for being cryptic,” Firelight snorted.

Turning back towards the entrance, Shadowheart let out a sigh. “Let’s head back to camp then.”

Firelight mewed in agreement. The two cats quietly made their way out of the narrow tunnel and back out into the open. Sounds of other cats talking could be heard down below. Exchanging glances they darted up a rock and under a bush just beyond it. A few moments later, the medicine cats gathered before the tunnel for their meeting. Pinepaw nervously chatted with Frostpaw; PineClan’s medicine cat apprentice. Sleetwhisker, Dustpool, and Littletail murmured among themselves before Sootfur led the way inside. When the last of the cats vanished inside, Shadowheart pushed his way out from under the bush.

“Fox-dung!” Firelight hissed. “I got a thorn stuck in paw!”

Shadowheart leaned over to sniff her paw. “Hold still, I’ll get it out.”

Carefully pulling the small thorn out of her forepaw, he spat it out away from them. “Are you alright to walk?”

Firelight placed her paw gingerly on the ground. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks.”

Leading the way back to camp, Shadowheart’s mind drifted towards his meeting with the unfamiliar StarClan cat. What cat had darkness in their heart? Why would he know who it was? And just _who_ was this cat that lurked in the shadows? Once again he found himself grasping for an answer, only to be given more questions instead. Even more surprising, Shadowheart had not expected Firelight to be kin to Hawk. While he suspected some cats would share Hawk’s blood, he would not have guessed his closest friend to be one of them.

When the two of them finally crept back into camp, Shadowheart went straight to his nest. Exhausted, he fell asleep quickly without trouble.

 

The next few days remained uneventful since the visit to the Moonpuddle, and Shadowheart went about his regular duties. As he finished eating the rest of a mouse beside the warriors’ den, he caught sight of Foxstar eyeing him from beneath the Highoak. Longwhisker moved towards him, his expression unreadable. Tensing, Shadowheart felt himself begin to panic.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Shadowheart gave a nervous nod towards the deputy. What could Foxstar, and her deputy want with him?

“Foxstar wants to speak with you,” Longwhisker must have noticed him flinch, as his eyes lit up with slight amusement. “Don’t be so jumpy young warrior. You’re not in trouble; quite the opposite in fact.”

Shadowheart blinked, feeling himself relax a little. “I’m not? Then what does Foxstar need me for?”

Longwhisker waved his tail as he headed towards the nursery. “Go and see for yourself.”

Curious now, Shadowheart padded up towards his leader. Foxstar gave a nod in greeting.

“Shadowheart,” she greeted. “Do you believe you’re ready to become a mentor?”

“A mentor? Me?” Shadowheart stared at her in surprise.

Foxstar nodded in response. “Silverpaw will need a new mentor, as Yellowsky will not be able to do any warrior duties for some time.”

Worry crept up his spine. “Yellowsky? Why? What’s wrong with her?”

Giving a snort of amusement, Foxstar shook her head. “Nothing is wrong with her, Shadowheart. She will be moving to the nursery.”

_Yellowsky is expecting kits?_ The more Shadowheart thought about it, the more he realized his Clanmate _had_ been spending a lot of time with Rainfall lately.

“So,” Foxstar’s voice brought him back to the question. “Would you like to mentor Silverpaw for the rest of his apprenticeship?”

Shadowheart gave an enthusiastic nod. “Y-Yes, of course!”

Foxstar stretched, her eyes glowing with approval. “Good. I will announce this news to the Clan at sun-down.”

“Will I be taking over today?” he asked, looking around for the silver apprentice.

“It would be best that you start first thing tomorrow,” Foxstar answered. “This will give Yellowsky time to give her news to her kin, while you can prepare for your first apprentice properly.”

Anxious but excited, Shadowheart dipped his head in understanding. “Thank you, Foxstar.”

Foxstar looked at him, a bit of fondness in her gaze. “You have worked hard for this. My sister would be proud if she were still here. She may not have said it herself, but she always viewed you as a son.”

Sadness gripped his heart at the mention of LeafClan’s former leader. Despite this, Shadowheart felt happy to know that the old she-cat had favored him while she was alive.

“That means a lot to me,” Shadowheart murmured, his voice thick. “Thank you for telling me this, Foxstar.”

Giving a slight purr, Foxstar headed off towards the medicine cat den. Shaking his pelt, Shadowheart looked around eagerly for his friends. Pinepaw—now Pinefrost—was leaving the nursery, and Shadowheart headed towards her first.

“Oh, Shadowheart,” she mewed with a purr. “You seem excited today.”

Shadowheart purred. “Foxstar just asked me to be a mentor.”

“A mentor?” Pinefrost blinked. “To whom? None of the kits are old enough just yet.”

“Silverpaw,” he replied, before adding in a quieter voice, “Yellowsky is expecting kits.”

Pinefrost gave a delighted purr. “That’s wonderful! Have you told Firelight yet?”

Looking around, Shadowheart shook his head. “No, Foxstar just told me. I was hoping she’d be in camp.”

“I believe she went out on a patrol not too long ago,” Pinefrost told him. “I’m sure she’ll be back soon enough.”

“Right, thanks Pinefrost!” Shadowheart mewed as he trotted off towards the warriors’ den.

Finding a nice patch of sunlight, he laid down near the entrance with a yawn. It wouldn’t hurt to take a nap before Firelight returned, right? Laying his head down, he dozed off contently.

“Hey, you lazy furball!” a voice woke him.

Blinking his eyes open blearily, he could see Firelight staring down at him.

“Firelight?” he yawned, sitting up slowly. “How long have I been asleep?”

Firelight shrugged, sitting beside him. “I just got back from patrol, so I have no idea.”

A cold chill had come over the clearing, the sky darkening to a dusky light. Fluffing out his fur, he suddenly remembered the news Foxstar gave him earlier.

“Oh, that’s right!” Shadowheart turned to her excitedly. “Foxstar asked me to be a mentor!”

Firelight gave a little nod. “You’re mentoring Silverpaw, I’m assuming?”

“Wait, you know about Yellowsky?” he asked, tipping his head.

“She told me while we were out on patrol,” Firelight yawned. “She’s expecting Rainfall’s kits. Who would have guessed it’d be Rainfall of all cats?”

Shadowheart gave a little purr. “He’s always been a bit, kit-like, himself. Though I think it’ll be good for him. He’s been so down since the battle with ReedClan.”

Firelight sighed. “Well, he accidently killed that apprentice. Even if it wasn’t his fault, I can’t imagine the thought of it was easy on him.”

“Then these kits will definitely be good for him,” Shadowheart replied. “Kits are always a blessing. I’m sure he’s thrilled.”

Snorting, Firelight cuffed his ear teasingly. “You sound like a queen.”

Shadowheart rolled his eyes. “Most cats think that about kits.”

Giving a little laugh, Firelight twitched her ears towards the Highoak. Foxstar was at the top, ready to address the Clan. Shadowheart quickly ran forward so he would be ready to receive his new apprentice.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highoak for a Clan meeting!”

Shadowheart stared up at his leader eagerly as his Clanmates gathered under the Highoak. Yellowsky sat outside the nursery, Rainfall beside her. Silverpaw sat off to the side with his sister, Redpaw, as they listened attentively.

“It is with great pleasure that I call this meeting,” Foxstar began. “As some of you know, Yellowsky is expecting kits,” she paused as the Clan purred their congratulations to the expecting queen. “Due to this, her apprentice—Silverpaw—will need a new mentor. That mentor will be Shadowheart.”

Silverpaw’s eyes widened in surprise, but he stepped forward to touch noses with his new mentor. Shadowheart leaned his head down to meet his apprentice, while Foxstar dismissed the Clan and climbed down from the Highoak.

“I’ll start your training tomorrow,” Shadowheart told Silverpaw. “Are you okay with that?”

Silverpaw nodded, a bit shyly. “Y-Yeah. That’s fine.”

“Good,” purred Shadowheart. “Get some rest then. It’ll be a long day tomorrow!”

Dipping his head quickly, Silverpaw scampered off towards the apprentices’ den. Shadowheart watched after him, before heading to his own nest. Eager to start his first day as a mentor, he fell into a restful sleep.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Firelight’s POV_

Firelight trailed behind Shadowheart, and Silverpaw. The three cats were out hunting, and the silver tabby apprentice was eagerly sniffing around for prey. Crackling from branches overhead caused her to look up. A squirrel darted along the treetops hurriedly before vanishing among the browning leaves. Silverpaw turned back to face the two warriors.

“I found a scent trail.”

Shadowheart gave a nod. “Follow it, and see if you can catch something.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Silverpaw rushed off along the path. Shadowheart watched his apprentice, whisker twitching. Firelight shoved him playfully.

“So, where are we off to almighty mentor?” she teased.

Shadowheart fluffed out a bit, embarrassed. “Why do you need to make things awkward?”

Firelight laughed and walked ahead. “Lighten up already!”

A loud shriek came from the direction Silverpaw had went in, sending a chill up her spine. Shadowheart was off in an instant towards the sound, and Firelight ran after him. Silverpaw struggled under a brown tabby tom. As they came running, Silverpaw turned his green gaze on them.

“Shadowheart!” he called, still struggling.

“Leaf!’ Shadowheart yowled, his pelt bristled with apprehension.

Leaf turned his yellow gaze on them, malignant as ever. Firelight snarled, unsheathing her claws. Shadowheart might hesitate in facing the rogues, but she sure wouldn’t!

“Shadow,” came a familiar mew.

Shadowheart swiveled his gaze to the side as Cinder emerged from the bushes. The gray she-cat had grown since they last met, her lean muscles rippling under her fur; ice blue eyes unreadable. Firelight hissed as she stepped forward to attack. Cinder shot her a look, motioning with her tail for Leaf to tighten his grip on Silverpaw.

“Cowards!” Firelight spat. “Using an apprentice!”

Cinder dismissed her hostility. “I’ve only come to speak with my brother.”

“Then why take a helpless apprentice hostage?” Firelight challenged, tail lashing.

“Firelight,” Shadowheart glanced at her, before looking at Cinder. “I’ll talk to you, but please, let my apprentice go.”

Leaf narrowed his eyes. “As if we would be that stupid.”

Cinder waved her tail for him to be quiet. She focused her gaze on her brother. “We won’t hurt your apprentice,” she told him. “But we can’t have him running off to your Clanmates either.”

“I-I won’t run off!’ Silverpaw promised, his eyes wide.

Leaf hissed at him. “No one asked you!”

“Shadowheart?” Firelight looked at her friend. What should they do? Taking Silverpaw away by force could get him hurt, or worse, killed.

Shadowheart was tense, his fur still bristled. “What did you come here for, Cinder?”

Cinder met his gaze evenly. “Hawk is plotting something,” she answered. “I thought I should warn you. Since you’re considered the enemy in his eyes, that makes you a target. I advise you be careful from this point on.”

“Plotting something?” Firelight spoke before Shadowheart could. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said,” Cinder replied, her tone annoyed. “He won’t tell me his plans. In fact, only Dune knows.”

Shadowheart frowned. “Just what is it that Hawk wants?”

“Isn’t that much obvious?” the gray rogue grunted. When Shadowheart didn’t respond, she growled. “He wants revenge. He hates the Clans for making a mockery of him.”

Disbelief raged through Firelight. “Are you _serious?_ ” she couldn’t believe her ears. “He betrayed his Clan! He’s nothing more than a traitor who deserved exile!”

Cinder glared at her. “What would you know, but what you were told?” she challenged. “Hawk is righting the wrongs done against him. And regardless of how you or my brother feel, I will support him. I will not turn my back on kin.”

Shadowheart flinched at the harshness of her words. “I never turned my back on you!” he protested. “Hawk is _wrong_ , can’t you see that?”

“I don’t need your excuses,” Cinder snapped. “I’ve done what I have come here to do. It’s time for us to leave.”

“Cinder!” Shadowheart frowned, stepping forward.

Leaf let Silverpaw up, shoving him towards them. His yellow eyes glinted slightly. “Tell Pine that our parents are fine.”

With that, he and Cinder disappeared into the forest. Shadowheart frowned as he watched them leave. Silverpaw looked up at his mentor worriedly.

“Who were they, Shadowheart?”

Firelight looked at him. “Rogues. No one important.”

“R-Right,” Shadowheart murmured, his eyes not leaving the forest. “Rogues.”

‘Silverpaw. Don’t say anything about this to the others,” Firelight ordered. “Understood?”

Silverpaw blinked. “Huh? But shouldn’t Foxstar-”

The sharp look Firelight gave him quickly silenced the young apprentice. Shadowheart shook himself out of his daze then.

“Let’s finish hunting,” he said to Silverpaw. “Show me what Yellowsky has taught you so far.”

Silverpaw gave an unsure nod. “O-Okay.”

Firelight watched the silver apprentice dart off towards the trees to find prey. Once he was far enough away, she turned her attention to Shadowheart. The mottled tom had a dark expression, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

“What are we going to do?” she asked him quietly.

Shadowheart shook his head. “I don’t know. If Hawk really is plotting something, then we need to be more alert than ever.”

Frustration itched through Firelight’s pelt. “I don’t see why Cinder bothered to come all this way if her information was as useless as this,” she grumbled. “We already _know_ Hawk is plotting something. Was there ever any doubt?”

“Cinder,” Shadowheart frowned. “She seemed more troubled than before. She looked...lost.”

Firelight had noticed it too. The confident she-cat she last saw was nothing more than a dark shell. Something had seemed off about the rogue, but Firelight couldn’t quite pin it. “Whatever the case, things don’t seem good.”

“A storm is gathering,” Shadowheart murmured.

_Storm or not, we must be resilient,_ Firelight closed her eyes. _We can not lose faith._


	30. Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Shadowheart’s POV_

A few days passed since the encounter with Cinder and Leaf. Shadowheart laid outside of the warriors den in a weak patch of sunlight. The mews of Cloudflight’s newborn kits could be heard from the nursery. Only a day old, the three kits were as noisy as ever; Lionclaw and Cloudflight had named their three daughters Leopardkit, Lynxkit, and Tigerkit. Dawnrise was just outside, watching her own three kits; Yellowsky was beside her, dozing off.

Nearby, the elders were sharing a rabbit the last hunting patrol brought them. Oaktuft wasn’t with them. Shadowheart frowned. The old tabby had grown frail over the past moon, and not even Sleetwhisker or Pinefrost could do anything to help her.

“The best we can do is make her comfortable,” Shadowheart had heard Sleetwhisker murmur to his apprentice just days before. “StarClan will take care of the rest.”

Glancing at the fresh-kill pile, Shadowheart decided he would bring a mouse to the ailing elder. She had always been kind to him. Picking a small mouse from the pile, he made his way over to the hollowed tree trunk the elder’s made their nests in. Dipping his head respectfully to the other elders just outside, he slipped into the den. Oaktuft was laying in her nest near the back, her flanks rising unsteadily in weak breathes.

“Oaktuft?” Shadowheart mewed quietly. “Are you awake?”

Oaktuft lifted her head slowly. “Shadowheart? Is that you?” Her green eyes were dull with pain.

Shadowheart padded over, laying the mouse at her paws. “I brought you something to eat. I thought you might be hungry.”

“Thank you,” the elder rasped. “You’re too kind.”

He shook his head. “How do you feel?”

Oaktuft took a tiny bite of her mouse. “I’ve had better days,” she murmured. “My time here is coming to an end.”

“Don’t say that,” Shadowheart frowned. “I’m sure-”

“That’s enough,” Oaktuft chided gently. “There is no use denying what’s to come. I am ready to rejoin my mate, and daughter in StarClan.”

She raised her head proudly, and for a moment she seemed well again. “Echostar was right to make you a warrior,” she told him. “You are a kind and compassionate young cat, Shadowheart. Never forget that kindness you so readily show to others.”

“Oaktuft, I-” Shadowheart frowned as she raised her paw.

“Hush now,” she murmured. “A young cat like you should be with friends, not an old badger like me. Go on now, I’ll be fine.”

Shadowheart dipped his head. “Thank you, Oaktuft.”

Purring, Oaktuft laid her head down on her paws. “Off you go.”

Smiling just a bit, he turned and left the elders den. Gazing around camp Shadowheart’s mind drifted. The camp was peaceful as ever, yet Shadowheart could feel the approaching storm heavier than ever. If what Cinder had told him was true, then this was only the beginning of Hawk’s plans. Firelight burst through the entrance of camp, the rest of the border patrol on her heels.

“Foxstar!”

The LeafClan leader emerged from her den, fur spiked. “What’s going on?”

Shadowheart ran over towards his friend, anxiety edging its way into his mind. The rest of the camp became instantly aware of the tension, and Dawnrise quickly ushered her kits back into the nursery while the elders’ turned their attention towards the front of camp. Silverpaw and Redpaw ran out of the apprentices’ den, eyes wide.

“What’s going on?” Silverpaw asked, coming up beside his mentor.

Shadowheart kept his gaze on Foxstar. “I don’t know.”

“PineClan is being attacked by rogues,” Sagepelt reported, standing beside Firelight. “We could hear the fighting, and smell the stench of Hawk and his rogues.”

Sandpool stepped forward, her head high. “We should lead a battle patrol to help!”

“And risk our warriors being severely injured this close to leaf-bare?” growled Timberfall.

Brownclaw shot the older warrior a glare, moving to defend his sister. “So we should just let other cats die then? Should we just forget the trouble Hawk has caused? My father _died_ because of the war he started with ReedClan!”

“That’s enough!” Foxstar snapped. “While I understand your reluctance Timberfall, we cannot let PineClan potentially fall to Hawk. I will lead a patrol to PineClan territory.”

By now, every cat in camp was gathered near the Highoak. Foxstar swept her gaze across her warriors, deciding who would be in the battle patrol.

“When I call your name, make your way outside of camp to await further instructions,” Foxstar ordered. “Joining me in the patrol will be as follows: Ivyfrost, Rainfall, Firelight, Shadowheart, Lionclaw, Snowfoot, Amberfur, and Silverpaw.”

Silverpaw blinked, shocked. “M-Me?”

Shadowheart looked at his apprentice, more anxious now that he would be in the battle. “Stay close to me,” he told him quickly. “And remember your battle training. Don’t fight any cat you can’t handle. I will be close by if you need me.”

“O-Okay. Thanks Shadowheart,” Silverpaw mewed gratefully, a determined look in his eyes.

Touching his nose briefly to the apprentice’s ear, he quickly joined his Clanmates outside of camp. Foxstar was out in an instant, yowling for her warriors to follow her towards PineClan. Firelight fell in beside Shadowheart as they ran.

“This must be what Cinder was trying to warn us about,” she said, her eyes dark.

Shadowheart felt his stomach drop. “Maybe. What matters now is that we aren’t too late.”

The battle patrol raced out of LeafClan territory, and headed near the Hollow Ravine. Foxstar squirted the edge of the ravine, and led the patrol through the nearby pine forest. The ground changed from soft grass to pine needles, and shadows covered the forest floor. The sounds of screeching cats could be heard in the distant. Foxstar dashed forward in a burst of speed, the rest of the cats doing the same. A thick wall of thorns was up ahead and the scent of blood filled the air. Leading her warriors through a tunnel in the barrier, Foxstar yowled her battle summons.

The PineClan camp was filled with battling cats. Warriors and rogues faced off in a vicious fight, and Shadowheart rushed towards the nearest rogue. Tackling a large tabby, Shadowheart sunk his fangs into their shoulder. The tabby let out a screech and swung his claws angrily at Shadowheart. Quickly ducking back, Shadowheart rammed his head into the tom’s belly. Falling backwards, Shadowheart leaped onto the exposed underside of the rogue. Raking his claws down the tom’s belly, the rogue let out a pained yowl before shoving him away and running off into the pine forest.

Breathing heavily, Shadowheart searched the fighting cats for Cinder. His sister was nowhere to be seen, and Shadowheart realized that even more unfamiliar cats had seemed to join the rogues. Silverpaw was grappling with a tom slightly bigger than him nearby, while Firelight faced off with a tortoiseshell. Foxstar was locked in battle with a rogue Shadowheart knew as Spike. A flash of black caught Shadowheart’s eye. Blackstar had launched herself through the crowd of writhing cats, and right towards Hawk—who had gray tabby tom’s scruff in his jaws.

Eyes flashing he dropped the warrior and met Blackstar in battle. Shadowheart checked to see if his apprentice was alright, before rushing towards the fighting leaders. Once there was an opening between them, Shadowheart flung himself at Hawk’s side. The two toms rolled across the pine floor in a whirl of paws. Breaking apart, Shadowheart leaped back as Hawk swept a hefty paw at him.

“Get out of my way!” Hawk spat, his yellow eyes burning with rage.

Shadowheart stood his ground. “No! Hawk, this has to stop!”

“I should have known you’d be a disappointment!” Hawk snarled venomously. “It seems you have learned nothing since your accident!”

“You’re wrong!” Shadowheart argued, bristling. “You _lied_ to me! And you’re lying to Cinder! You were never our real father!”

Hawk glared at him. “What does it matter if I lied? You both were nothing more than tools, pawns even.”

Shadowheart flattened his ears. “Who are my real parents? Tell me!”

“Why don’t you ask your precious StarClan?” Hawk sneered, raising his head. “You’ll be joining them soon enough!”

The rogue leader barreled into Shadowheart with full force. Taken by surprise, Shadowheart landed on his back. Hawk bit into his shoulder, sending searing pain throughout his body. Letting out a yowl of fury, Shadowheart raked his claws across Hawk’s muzzle. Hawk snarled angrily and bit down harder as he started to drag Shadowheart across the ground. Desperate to break free, Shadowheart clawed relentlessly at the huge tom. A loud screech filled his ears then, as Blackstar landed on top of Hawk’s back.

Taken by surprise, Hawk dropped Shadowheart as he turned to face the PineClan leader. Shadowheart crumpled to the ground, his shoulder throbbing with pain. Struggling to stand, he watched as the two leaders grappled in a vicious battle. Despite Blackstar’s small size, she was a fierce opponent. Foxstar rounded on them in an instant, joining Blackstar as they landed powerful blows side by side. Hawk was backed into a corner, clearly having trouble handling the angry she-cats.

Looking around the camp, Shadowheart noticed less rogues were still fighting. Most of them appeared to have retreated back towards the gorge, leaving only a small pawful and Hawk. Realizing this was a losing battle, Hawk shoved the two leaders back before yowling a retreat for his remaining followers. A few warriors went to give chase, but Blackstar stopped them.

Every cat in the PineClan camp was battered and bloody, and a few PineClan cats lay across the pine laden floor. Silverpaw noticed Shadowheart and ran to his mentor’s side. Firelight joined him, helping Shadowheart get to his paws.

“Are you okay?” Silverpaw asked, his eyes full of worry.

Shadowheart winced as Firelight supported his injured side. “I’ll be okay,” he assured the silver apprentice. “You did well for your first battle.”

It was true. The apprentice held his own in the battle, and had very little wounds. Firelight also looked unharmed for the most part, aside from a badly scratched muzzle.

“What happened to you?’ Firelight asked, meeting Shadowheart’s gaze. “You can barely stand.”

“I confronted Hawk,” Shadowheart told her. “I was barely able to speak with him, let alone fight him.”

Silverpaw had an admiring look. “You fought Hawk?”

Shadowheart sighed. “Not that I was able to do anything.”

The rest of his Clanmates had gathered near the center of the PineClan camp. Each one had wounds, but none as serious as Shadowheart’s. Foxstar was among them, checking over each of her warriors. When she saw Shadowheart, her eyes widened slightly.

“Great StarClan,” she blinked. “Your shoulder looks horrible.”

Firelight looked at their leader. “He tried to fight Hawk.”

Foxstar narrowed her eyes. “Your courage is admirable Shadowheart, but that was a very stupid thing to do.”

Indignation flared through Shadowheart’s pelt. It’s not like he _intended_ to fight him! All he wanted was answers, and clearly Hawk was not willing to give them.

Blackstar approached them, her black pelt stained with blood. “Foxstar, I must thank you for your help in fighting off Hawk and his rogues.”

“Thanks isn’t necessary,” Foxstar replied. “The Clans must work together to rid the forest of Hawk and his followers. We were merely doing what we should.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Blackstar agreed. “If there is ever a need, you are welcome to call upon us for help. But for now we will need some time to recover from this attack.”

The camp was disrepair, and the PineClan cats were disheveled and badly wounded from the ambush. Krestelsong was rushed from cat to cat, her apprentice Frostpaw at her heels.

Foxstar gave a nod of understanding. “I will send one of my medicine cats over to help soon,” she promised. “Now I’ll be taking my warriors back. StarClan be with you, Blackstar.”

“And with you,” Blackstar echoed, watching as the LeafClan cats filed out of the camp.

Leaning on Firelight for support, Shadowheart limped after his Clanmates. Gazing back at the camp, a sense of dread seeped into his fur. Just what other Clan will suffer at the claws of Hawk? When will his thirst for revenge end? Deep down, Shadowheart knew the answer. If he wanted to bring an end to Hawk’s terror, he would need to find the one who lurks in shadow.


	31. Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Firelight’s POV_

Firelight was dreaming. She was stalking through the forest, following the scent trail of a mouse. Expertly she prowled on wards. The mouse was close and she was closing in on it. A crackling noise made her ears swivel upwards. Carefully stepping forward she spotted the mouse nibbling along the roots of an oak tree. Her stomach growling hungrily, Firelight pounced on her prey. Giving it a killing bite, she relished in the taste of its blood. Now she can enjoy her hard-earned catch.

“Firelight, wake up!” Shadowheart’s mew sliced through her dreams.

Annoyed for being disturbed at the best part of her dream, Firelight covered her eyes with her paw. “Go away!”

Shadowheart prodded her with his paw. “Did you forget already? You promised me you would take Silverpaw out hunting this morning.”

Firelight remembered now. After the battle in PineClan’s camp against the rogues, Shadowheart’s injured shoulder left him confined to camp for the next few days. He had asked her to train Silverpaw while he recovered. Sighing wearily, Firelight looked up at her friend. Her own muscles ached, and her scratches still stung. Yet she wasn’t about to go back on her word.

“Well?” Shadowheart had an impatient glint in his blue eyes. “Silverpaw is eager to go.”

“Alright alright,” Firelight snapped, rising to her paws. “Keep your fur on.”

Shadowheart headed out first, limping heavily. When Firelight padded out the warriors den, the cool morning air sent shivers down her spine. Fluffing up with a grunt, she watched as Silverpaw bounced towards them. The tabby tom’s green eyes shone excitedly.

“Are we going now?” he chirped.

Shadowheart sat down with a nod. “Firelight will be ready in a moment. And I’ll be in camp, waiting to see what you bring back.”

Silverpaw looked nervous. “R-Right! I’ll do my best, I promise!”

“I’m sure you will,” purred Shadowheart.

Firelight walked over to them. “Let’s go then.”

“Okay!” Silverpaw bounded ahead of her, and she trailed behind.

 

The next moon had passed slowly, and Shadowheart had recovered from his shoulder wound a few days after the battle with the rogues. Firelight sat outside of the hollow pit, watching as Shadowheart and Silverpaw sparred. The silver apprentice had grown in the past moon, nearly the size of his mentor. Shadowheart ducked back as Silverpaw swept a sheathed paw towards him. Using his back legs to balance him, Shadowheart reared up and slammed himself down on Silverpaw. The two toms grappled across the ground and Firelight watched them intently. Finally Silverpaw had Shadowheart pinned under him, holding his mentor down firmly.

“I win!” Silverpaw yowled triumphantly.

Shadowheart purred, pushing his apprentice off. “You’ve definitely gotten better.”

Firelight leaped down to join them. “It’s only a matter of time before Foxstar holds you and Redpaw’s warrior ceremony.”

“You really think I’m ready?” the silver tabby asked, his eyes wide.

Shadowheart got to his paws. “Of course! You’re nearly as big as I am now too.”

“And he managed to kick your tail,” Firelight added with a purr.

Silverpaw gave a laugh. “I guess I am ready then.”

Shadowheart playfully swiped at his ears. “Don’t get cocky!”

Laughing, the apprentice ran and jumped out of the pit. Firelight and Shadowheart followed him, and the three headed back towards camp. On the way, they came across Ivyfrost and Redpaw. The two she-cats were carrying prey in their jaws.

“Redpaw!” Silverpaw greeted his sister.

Redpaw sat a thrush at her paws. “Hey! How did your battle training go?”

“I managed to beat Shadowheart this time,” Silverpaw boasted.

The calico apprentice had a teasing gleam in her eyes. “Wow, Foxstar should practically be _begging_ to make you a warrior!”

Silverpaw huffed. “Hey!” he batted at his sister playfully.

Ivyfrost sat her catch down. “Foxstar _has_ been considering your warrior ceremonies, actually.”

“ _Really?”_ Redpaw and Silverpaw gasped in unison.

Shadowheart blinked. “She is? I haven’t heard that.”

“She just told me today,” Ivyfrost replied. “You were already out of camp by then.”

Firelight padded ahead. “Well let’s go then! We shouldn’t be lagging around here.”

Redpaw quickly grabbed her thrush and ran ahead, followed by Silverpaw. The three warriors followed after the apprentices back towards camp. As soon as they entered, Foxstar was waiting under the Highoak. Longwhisker beckoned with his tail towards the warriors.

“Foxstar has decided to make Silverpaw and Redpaw warriors,” he told the mentors as they approached.

Firelight hung back, listening quietly. Foxstar nodded. “Do you feel they are ready?”

“Redpaw has nearly perfected her hunting skills,” Ivyfrost answered. “And her battle training sessions have went smoothly.”

“And Silverpaw managed to beat me in our spar just now,” Shadowheart added. “His hunting skills have come along nicely as well.”

Foxstar watched them thoughtfully. “Alright then,” she said at last. “I’ll perform the ceremony now.”

The russet-furred leader bounded up the old tree. Shadowheart and Firelight sat side by side as she addressed the Clan.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highoak for a Clan meeting!”

The cats began to gather at the summons. Yellowsky sat outside the nursery with Dawnrise; Ravenkit, Sparrowkit, and Larkkit peeking outside. Pinefrost and Sleetwhisker emerged from the medicine cat den, while the elders all gathered outside—minus Oaktuft, who was too ill to leave her nest. Sandpool, Brownclaw, Snowfoot, and Rainfall looked up from their meals. Alderleaf, Lionclaw, Softstep, Amberfur, and Timberfall sat outside of the warriors den; while Hollycloud and Sagepelt stood beside Silverpaw and Redpaw. The two apprentices glanced questioningly at their mentors, and Shadowheart motioned for them to come forward.

“Today I will be making two apprentices warriors,” Foxstar announced. “I have heard of their progress in training, and am pleased to give them their full names.”

Silverpaw and Redpaw stepped forward, gazing at the LeafClan leader with wide eyes.

Foxstar leaped down from the Highoak. “I, Foxstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.”

She motioned for Redpaw to come forward. “Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Redpaw faced her leader. “I do.”

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redfur. StarClan honors your enterprise, and warmth; and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan.”

Foxstar rested her muzzle on Redfur’s head, and she licked her shoulder in turn. Silverpaw stepped forward next, his green eyes shining.

“Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Foxstar asked.

“I do,” Silverpaw choked out, trembling.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverleaf. StarClan honors your enthusiasm, and thoughtfulness; and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan.”

Silverleaf licked Foxstar’s shoulder as she rested her muzzle on his head. The leader stepped back, green eyes glowing.

“Silverleaf! Redfur! Silverleaf! Redfur!” the Clan cheered; Shadowheart, Hollycloud, and Sagepelt the loudest among them.

As the cats all dispersed to congratulate the new warriors, Firelight moved off towards her nest. As much as she wanted to celebrate with her Clanmates, a heavy feeling weighed deep within her belly. The ominous words Falconfeather had told her during her visit to StarClan echoed through her mind.

“ _A dark horizon is coming. The darkest the Clans have yet to see. Find the one who lurks in shadows, and dispel the darkness before it is too late.”_


	32. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is the FINAL chapter of Gathering Storm! After this will be an Epilogue, and I will then begin working on the third and final installment--Dark Horizons
> 
> Be keeping an eye out! I hope to have the Prologue up for it soon :)

_Shadowheart’s POV_

Frost crunched under Shadowheart’s paws as he walked through the forest. Leaf-bare was just around the corner, and Foxstar had ordered multiple hunting patrols to stock up the fresh-kill pile. Rainfall, Firelight, and Ivyfrost were with him; the first time in moons the four had been together since their time as apprentices. Since Yellowsky had moved into the nursery, Rainfall’s spirits had been high. Shadowheart purred slightly as his friend bounced along the trail. He was glad that the gray tabby was finally back to normal after the ReedClan battle.

“You keep bouncing around like that and you’ll scare off the prey!” Firelight called after him, her whiskers twitching amusingly.

Rainfall stopped and walked back towards them. “Sorry,” he purred. “It’s just nice to all be together again after so long.”

Ivyfrost nodded in agreement. “Yes, except for Yellowsky.”

“I’ll be sure to bring her back a nice vole or two,” Rainfall promised. “She was a bit restless before we left.”

Firelight huffed. “Can you blame her? Being stuck in the nursery for nine long moons has to be tough.”

“It probably won’t be so bad once the kits are born,” Shadowheart chimed in. “I’m sure they will keep her busy.”

Branches overhead crackled, and the patrol looked up. Squirrels were running and jumping among the treetops; as if reminding them why they were out there to begin with. Brittle and dry leaves broke off from the branches, showering the cats.

Firelight shook them off of her pelt. “We should get moving. The prey isn’t going to wait around for us to catch them!”

“We should split up,” Ivyfrost suggested. “I’ll go and search near the old birch tree. Rainfall can try hunting by the ReedClan border, while Shadowheart checks out the flower field.”

“I’ll go and hunt around the foggy ravine,” Firelight decided. “We can all meet up here once we’ve caught a decent amount.”

Rainfall’s eyes shone mischievously. “Let’s see who catches the most prey. It should be a fun challenge, right?”

Shadowheart’s whiskers twitched slightly. “Always up for a challenge, aren’t you?”

“If we catch plenty of prey, who cares?” Firelight snorted. “But you’re all going to lose!”

“As if!” Rainfall retorted playfully.

Ivyfrost began to bound off. “You can argue all you want. Meanwhile, I’ll have dozens of prey!”

“H-Hey!” Rainfall protested. “That’s cheating!”

Shadowheart purred and headed towards the flower field. “See you guys later!”

 

By the time Shadowheart finished hunting, he had managed to catch two shrews and a thrush. Carefully, he carried his catch back to the meeting place. Ivyfrost was already there, a large rabbit at her paws. Shadowheart sat his prey down, wide-eyed.

“You caught a rabbit?”

Ivyfrost nodded, her yellow eyes shining. “I found it nibbling at some stalks beneath the old birch tree. It didn’t even have a chance to run.”

Shadowheart purred. “Congratulations!”

“Seems as though you had a great hunt yourself,” the black-and-white warrior noted.

“I was surprised by how much there was, to be honest,” he admitted.

Bushes rustled nearby. Rainfall was carrying three voles by their tails, his eyes glowing happily. Firelight was coming from the other direction, a nice sized starling in her jaws. When both warriors saw the rabbit Ivyfrost had caught, their eyes widened.

“Whoa!” Rainfall gasped, dropping his voles. “A rabbit? That’s a rare catch!”

Firelight sat her starling down. “It must have come straight from the moor.”

Ivyfrost sat her paw on the rabbit’s flank. “The elder’s will really enjoy this. Rabbits are a rare treat.”

“Let’s go bring our catch back to camp then,” Shadowheart meowed, picking up his catch.

Mewing in agreement, his friends gathered up their prey and followed him back home. Upon reaching camp, excited murmurs could be heard. Exchanging glances with each other, the patrol quickly sat their prey on the fresh-kill pile; Ivyfrost hurriedly carrying the rabbit over to the elders.

“What’s going on?” Firelight asked Brownclaw, who had been passing by.

Brownclaw met her gaze. “Dawnrise and Longwhisker’s kits are finally becoming apprentices. The whole Clan is eager to have apprentices again, since Silverleaf and Redfur became warriors three days ago.”

Shadowheart purred. “It feels like yesterday that they were just kitted.”

“What are you, a queen?” Firelight teased.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highoak for a Clan meeting!” Foxstar’s yowl rang out from the Highoak.

The Clan was already gathered, and simply made their way to the center of camp. Shadowheart found a spot beside Sagepelt, while Firelight sat beside him. Dawnrise and Longwhisker were outside the nursery, quickly grooming their three kits.

“It is time three of our kits become apprentices,” Foxstar announced. “And I am pleased to be the one to do so.”

The three kits pulled away from their parents, quickly racing to stand under the Highoak. Foxstar’s green eyes glowed with a bit of amusement before going on.

“Larkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Larkpaw. Your mentor will be Hollycloud,” Foxstar dipped her head to the black warrior, and she stepped forward to face her new apprentice. “Hollycloud, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from the late, Dustpebble, and you have shown yourself to be patient and kind. You will be the mentor of Larkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.”

The young white tom approached his new mentor, the orange patches in his fur glowing in the sunlight. As the two touched noses, they moved to aside to let Sparrowkit step forward.

“Sparrowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sparrowpaw. Your mentor will be Firelight.” Firelight tensed in surprise beside Shadowheart, but quickly made her way forward. “Firelight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from the Cloudflight, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and loyal. You will be the mentor of Sparrowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.”

Firelight touched noses to the fluffy brown-and-white tabby she-cat, before moving aside. Although she was well composed, Shadowheart could see the excitement glowing in Firelight’s blue eyes.

“Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Shadowheart.” Surprised, Shadowheart blinked up at his leader. He had not expected to be made a mentor again so soon. Stepping forward, he faced the small black she-cat.

“Shadowheart, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from the Sagepelt, and you had shown yourself to be a good mentor towards Silverleaf. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.”

Touching noses to his new apprentice, the Clan began to chant their new names:

“Ravenpaw! Sparrowpaw! Larkpaw!”

As the cheers died down, Firelight joined Shadowheart with her new apprentice. Her pelt was a bit ruffled with surprise. “Wow, I didn’t expect to become a mentor today!”

“Neither did I,” Shadowheart agreed. “At least, not so soon after Silverleaf.”

“What are we going to do today?” came Ravenpaw’s excited mew.

“Can we explore the territory?” Sparrowpaw asked eagerly.

Hollycloud made her way towards them, Larkpaw joining his sisters. “That’s not a bad idea. It would definitely fill the rest of the day.”

Firelight nodded. “I don’t see why not. They have to see the territory eventually.”

“We should leave now then,” Shadowheart added. “Before it gets dark.”

“Yeah! We get to see the forest!” Ravenpaw squeaked, running ahead.

Larkpaw and Sparrowpaw quickly scampered after her. The three mentors bounded after them, purring.

“Wait for us!” Firelight called to them.

As they gathered outside of the camp, Pinefrost suddenly poked her head out. The russet-furred medicine cat padded over to them.

“Do you think I could come with you?’ she asked.

Shadowheart tipped his head. “Sure, I suppose. Though, why do you want to come?”

Pinefrost gave a slight sigh. “Sleetwhisker wants me to gather some herbs around the territory. He’s worried the next frost could kill them off completely.”

“Well, you’re free to come along,” Hollycloud purred. “We’re just taking these apprentices on their first tour of the territory.”

“Thank you!” Pinefrost dipped her head gratefully.

 

The group set off into the forest. Eagerly the three new apprentices looked around at everything, while Pinefrost carefully checked different plants for herbs. Hollycloud busily checked each border they came across, instructing the apprentices over the scent marks and how to place them. As they neared the foggy ravine, Shadowheart quickly rushed ahead to stop the new apprentices from getting too close.

“Stay back!” he warned, flattening his ears.

The three apprentices exchanged confused glances. Ravenpaw tipped her head at her mentor. “What’s wrong?”

“The foggy ravine is off limits,” Firelight answered, stepping forward. “It’s not to approached by any of you for any reason.”

Sparrowpaw frowned. “Why not?”

Hollycloud rested her tail on Sparrowpaw’s shoulders. “It is very dangerous,” she explained. “If you were to fall into it, you would die.”

“Die?’ Larkpaw gasped, shuddering a bit.

“That’s right,” Firelight responded sternly. “So unless you want a permanent trip to StarClan, I suggest you three stay far from it.”

Shadowheart dipped his head in agreement, easing up. “Not even warriors should be close to it, let alone apprentices.”

Hollycloud began to lead the group away. “With that aside, let’s head towards the ReedClan border. There are a few things there you should see.”

“I also would like to check for any herbs that grow along the water as well,” Pinefrost told them.

Ravenpaw bounced alongside the medicine cat. “What sort of herbs grow there?”

Pinefrost purred. “Well the ones I’m mostly looking for are marigold, coltsfoot, and feverfew. Although mallow leaves, watermint, horsetail, alder bark, and occasionally even comfrey roots are found there.”

“Wow! That’s a lot!” Ravenpaw mewed in awe.

Larkpaw bounded up to Pinefrost’s other side. “Is any of it tasty?”

“Goodness no!” Pinefrost gave a laugh. “These are herbs, so they tend to be quite bitter. But they do help if you’re ever sick or injured.”

Sparrowpaw wrinkled up her nose. “Sleetwhisker made me eat tansy once when I had a cough. It wasn’t very good.”

Purring, Pinefrost continued to answer the apprentices’ questions while they headed towards the ReedClan border. Once they were finally there, the three of them rushed towards the water edge excitedly.

“Careful!” Shadowheart hissed, his fur rippling uneasily.

The last thing he wanted was to have to dive in after them. Water was never a friend of his, and Shadowheart did his best to avoid it. Every bad thing that seemed to happen in life involved water; and no matter what any cat said, Shadowheart couldn’t bring himself to feel otherwise.

“It’s much bigger than I thought!” Ravenpaw yowled.

“Is that ReedClan territory over there?” Larkpaw asked, squinting his eyes to see the reeds more clearly.

“Come away from there!” Firelight snapped. “You shouldn’t be that close to the water’s edge.”

Obeying, the three apprentices rejoined their mentors. Pinefrost carefully sniffed along the shore, gathering the little bit of herbs she could get. Suddenly, the sky began to grow dark. Shadowheart looked up through the barren tree branches to see the sun being covered by ominous dark clouds. The apprentices grew quiet, huddling near their mentors nervously. A sharp breeze began to blow through the air, and Pinefrost had frozen in place. Firelight noticed her first, and stepped forward.

“Pinefrost, what is it?” she asked, fur bristling uneasily. “What’s wrong?”

Pinefrost’s fur along her spine was straight up. Her ears were flattened, and her legs trembled in fear.

“Pinefrost!” Firelight called her again, unsheathing her claws.

“It’s an omen,” the medicine cat’s voice was barely a whisper, and Shadowheart strained to hear her over the wind. “The gathering storm is nearly past. Soon a dark horizon will dawn, and the forest will run red with blood.”


	33. Epilogue

The breeze whipped through Cinder’s short fur as it coursed its way through the gorge. The stone walls echoed loudly as wind slammed against them. The sky overhead had darkened completely; the sun no longer visible through the clouds. The rogues were all hiding out in their caves, leaving Cinder the only one still outside.

Hawk had still not returned from his trip to the twolegplace. The gorge was already filled with strays, loners, and former kittypets that Hawk had recruited in the past few moons. Yet, the rogue leader still bothered to visit the maze of twoleg dens in order to recruit ever more cats. Annoyance pricked at Cinder’s fur. _We barely have enough room here as it is,_ she thought resentfully. _They barely even carry their own weight, and instead_ I _have to hunt for the pathetic mange pelts!_

Irritated, Cinder began to pace back and forth near the ramp leading out of the gorge. The last battle Hawk had led against the Clans ended in failure. Her father had not predicted that one of the other Clans would come to their comrades aid. She had not been chosen for that battle, despite her insistence that she should be there. Hawk was still angry that she had let Shadow, Pine, and their friend go; despite it having been moons ago.

_He no longer trusts me to fight in these battles,_ Cinder growled, unsheathing her claws. _I’m not my brother! I am no traitor!_

Yes, she _had_ went to the forest behind her father’s back with Leaf. And yes, she _had_ left her brother with a vague warning that Hawk was planning another attack. However, Hawk couldn’t have known that. Leaf would never betray Cinder; that she was absolutely certain of.

Rocks clattered at the top of the gorge, snapping Cinder out of her brooding thoughts. The scent of the twolegplace drifted on the sharp winds, and soon Hawk was coming down the ramp with six other cats. Each looked bedraggled and scrawny—aside from the two obvious kittypet’s nervously following Hawk down into the gorge; the bells on their collars jingling nosily.

“Who are they?” Cinder demanded, approaching her father.

“Our comrades,” Hawk responded curtly, shoving past her.

Tail tip twitching, Cinder stalked after him. “How long do you intend to keep these useless free-loaders in our home?”

“I will not have this argument again,” Hawk snarled, facing her. “You know as well as I do that they are needed to fight the Clans.”

Cinder flattened her ears. “Why do we even need to fight them? What’s the point of it?”

“Revenge,” Hawk growled, his unsheathed claws digging into the sandy ground. “And if you want to be considered reliable once again, I suggest you not question my decisions.”

Blood boiling with indignation, Cinder turned and stormed away from her father. The twolegplace cats who had just followed him there looked around nervously. Hawk motioned for them to come under the rock ledge that housed his den. Hawk climbed to the top, staring down at his new followers.

“A new era is coming upon us,” Hawk yowled above the wind. “One where the Clans will no longer rule over the forest.”

Cinder sat off to the side, flattening her ears as the wind roared stronger. Hawk’s brown tabby fur ruffled through the breeze, but he stood defiantly against it.

“A life where we no longer must live off in the shadows as rogues,” he went on, pacing along the ledge. “But where we will reign over the forest like we truly deserve! Where prey will be bountiful, and no cat will go hungry!”

The other rogues had come to listen to his speech, and soon the gorge was filled with cheering cats. Hawk’s sharp yellow gaze lit up at his follower’s enthusiasm. Cinder stared down at her paws, refusing to watch her father make a fool of himself.

“The new horizon is dawning for us! And soon we will bring darkness to the Clans, and put an end to their reign forever! The forest will be _ours!_ ”

Cinder glared up at her father as the others loudly yowled their agreement. Angrily, she turned and stalked off towards her own den. If this would put an end to Hawk’s hunger for revenge, then Cinder would make sure his plans succeeded—no matter what the cost.


End file.
